Not Quite Human
by Cells-girl
Summary: I blame this story on my gaming addictions. Anyways my new character takes on Gotham City and all the loveable rogues hidden inside. But will she end up fighting for justice or go wild? It doesn't help that shes in her sisters band and is always looking for new inspiration for her music. OCXScarecrow and some OCXRiddler some OCXJoker and OCXOC I'm still working on the parings
1. Chapter 1

Not Quite Human

Not sure why I'm starting yet another story but I blame Skyrim and Batman games. Not a cross over the only Skyrim thing in here is the armor that my character wears as her alter ego. Think female daedric armor but made kind of like catwoman's suit from the batman returns movie. Eh I'll explain more as the story goes on.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters! Batman isn't mine.**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Chapter 1: Part of the Band

* * *

I couldn't believe that my sister moved us to Gotham. Well not just us but the entire band. I was now rooming with not only my sister Randi but her boyfriend, our drummer, Max and our keyboarder Bernard. Bernard was a computer genius and he helped me put all the computerized parts into my outfit. Randi was tuning her guitar as I finished unpacking my boxes and walked into the main living room. There were boxes still lying everywhere from our recent move. I still didn't have a key to the front door but I was fine with that, I didn't use doors much anyways.

The apartment was modest but had three rooms so we could at least sleep without hearing each other snore like bears. The carpet had been ripped up and replaced with wood flooring and it was gorgeous. The walls were all painted a soft creme color and the lime green couch stuck out like a sore thumb. I didn't care; I was obsessed with the color green so no one bothered to change the couch. It had seen better days, most of the cushions were flat and it was ripped from when I flipped off it during a drunken escapade fighting my sister. I loved it and no one would take my green couch away from me. I plopped down on one of the cushions and stroked my guitar as if it were a cat.

"Randi explain to me why we're living in this place again? Not exactly the safest place to be." I started strumming chords to make sure my guitar wasn't off key yet. I brushed some of my red hair from my face and adjusted my glasses, I'd inherited my grandfathers degenerative eye disorder. I wouldn't go blind but I would never see without glasses again, no doctor would touch my eyes anyways. My eyes were a greenish yellow from the disease and were extremely light sensitive. I felt like a bit of a freak.

"Well I'm sorry but this is where I want to be. I like all the danger, plus with all the Rogues running around I don't think anyone would take a second look at your extracurricular activities." She huffed and tossed some papers my way. "This is getting added to our repertoire for when we play at Jingo's tomorrow night. I'm letting you take lead vocal and guitar for it. Don't let me down." She smirked and pushed her purple hair from her eyes. "You know people like seeing your double fangs right? It's like a big gimmick for the band. We're the punks and you're the demon." She laughed and went back to her guitar.

"Oh yea throw that one at me. I'm the freak of the band because I have yellow eyes and fangs?" She smirked and softly patted my knee in mock comfort.

"You're my sister and I'd love you if you were green and as tall as a house. This is just business. Just wear your suit at the show and we'll go from there. I've got a whole theme picked out for our tour." She pulled her purple hair from her eyes again and stuck her tongue out at me, the stud catching in the light.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" I sat my guitar across my lap and gave her my best angry stare; I probably just looked like a confused panda instead.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. Now its getting dark outside, you gonna suit up and start running up and down buildings to wear yourself out or should I let you throw my smart car around again?"

"That was one time and I swear your ex-boyfriend deserved it." I huffed and leaned back against the couch. I would have ripped the poor guy in half if I hadn't thrown my back out picking up the mini two seater car.

"Be that as it may, I'm surprised with all that metal you haven't screwed your hands up yet. You can still play better then most of the guys I know and twice as fast." She smirked and punched my shoulder as I blushed.

"Oh hush you. I'll suit up and go get a feel for this city. If I'm not back by morning assume that the Batman got me."

"Oh come on is it a crime to jump around free running buildings and cars? Last I checked it wasn't. It's not like your robbing people just some minor gymnastics."

"Last I checked jumping off a thirty story building wasn't minor gymnastics."

"Oh shut up and get in your suit, I want pictures for our new posters." She strapped her guitar on her back and grabbed mine. I sighed and stood up, stretching as I did so. Every time we moved she would take pictures and send them to mom. She loved them and was scrap booking with them or something like that.

"Fine but I'm not letting you pose me again." I walked into my room and closed the blinds before pulling my outfit from my closet. I also pulled out a large box which contained all the metal workings that I added on over the past year. I stripped down to my bra and thong and began slipping the metal framing on my body. Two almost leg brace pieces on my legs up and over my knees for support, two arm brace type metal workings for my arms. These ones went all the way to my shoulders and clipped onto a small metal harness that kept my shoulders from popping out. I slipped my metal claw gloves on; they looked like cat's claws but thinner and could grip almost any type of surface except metal or glass.

Next came the hard part, sliding the tight clingy material of my outfit up over my body. It was stretchy like nylon but covered in scales, I thought it looked sexy, and clung to my frame without showing off the metal attached under it. I pulled my hair band out and put it on, pulling my hair out and away from my face letting it cascade down my back in a river of red. After that I slipped on my horns and attached them to my mask. The mask covered my entire face; small glasses fitted into the eye holes let me see without being blind. It was almost like wearing a computer on my face, well a computer that had a gaping jaw and sharp teeth etched onto it. Bernard took the liberties of adding not only a phone/radio into it but a computerized program that would tell me how far I was during each jump. I could also see in the dark and record small videos for use later. It was awesome but expensive as hell, last time I broke the mask we had to play six gigs before I could replace it. I looked demonic in red and black but I felt awesome. I had spiked bits that stuck out of my shoulders and hips like small wings, Randi's addition of course, and they would glow red almost like a flashlight if I needed them.

I then clipped on my metal bikini top, with a lock in the middle holding it together, and metal thong on. I felt a little more modest with metal covering my tender bits. I looked down at my feet, they almost seemed bare but the outfit clung to them like toe socks, just the barest hint of a claw on each toe for gripping power. If I removed the claws I could play my guitar without breaking it, and I wore this outfit a lot for performances. Never know when you need to climb a building or free run to safety.

"Hurry your ass up my cameras getting anxious!" Randi yelled through my door making me giggle. I sauntered out of my room all spikes and horns and I heard a whistle from Max.

"Hey Randi if we ever break up I'm gonna try and get with your older sister. Yowza!" He laughed as Randi shot him an angry glare before turning back to me.

"Ok now just stand like that but put one hand on your hip and tilt your head as if you're puzzled." She put the camera up to her face and waited until I posed for her. What seemed like several hundred clicks and poses later she stopped and smiled at me.

"Done?" I was getting warm in the outfit; I needed the rush of air from free-fall to cool me down.

"Yep now jump out the window, I want to get a video of that to email to mom."

"That would probably give her a heart attack." I smirked under my mask and walked over to the window, opening it and straddling the frame.

"Ok ready, now…go!" She pushed a button on her camera and I waved at her before jumping out the window.

"Yes this is so going on facebook!" Her voice faded as I let the air embrace me. I wasn't superman I couldn't fly but damn if I wasn't strong enough to launch myself from building to building. My legs were like super springs. Mom always said I had a bit of grandpa's superpower in me but I didn't believe her until I started free running. I just felt so free and I loved to push myself over and over with bigger and better jumps. My grandfather was 70 but back in the war he was a bit of a legend, he survived many numerous falls from parachuting, one fall was over a mile straight down. He survived with a few broken bones but healed in no time. Randi and I inherated his healing abilites to an extent but I got his eyes as an added bonus. Not sure where my fangs came from but I'm guessing it had something to do with the family bloodline. We all had a bit of a freak in us, but at least I didn't have to beat guys off me like Randi did. Looking like a freak has its advantages anyways.

"Better stop before I crush a car again." I flipped and dug my claws into the side of the building, sliding down six inches before I stopped. My fingers were stiff and stung from the force of my grip. I had gone way too long between runs. The air was damp and I could smell rain, not a good thing for my computers but I loved it. I pulled myself up against the building before starting to almost run along the side using my arms and legs to propel me. I had only fallen six stories and had another four beneath me but I wanted more. I flung myself off the side of the apartment complex to its neighbor and started climbing up to the top.

Looking around the city from twenty stories up was amazing. My eyes were everywhere and my computer was shooting off random digits of how far each building was. I would stay away from downtown for now; most of the buildings were metal anyways. I had energy to burn and a whole city as my playground. This was going to be fun.

I took a running leap and landed on the fourth story of the building across the street, I was rusty as hell. I could feel my shoulders burning against the metal frames holding them in place as I ran up the side of the building. I sat on the corner of the roof and watched the cars go by below; no one seemed to notice me up here. Freedom was just a jump away and I planned on getting back into the groove until I could climb every building in the city, well almost every one. I stood up and took another flying leap exploring the whole block before expanding my track. Tonight was going to be a long night.

I pulled myself up through my window sometime around six in the morning. I was so tired that my eyes were blurring. My suit was damp with sweat and I had twisted an ankle making a stupid jump and missing. Thankfully there was a dumpster that had broken my six story fall and I only had some minor aches and pains. I needed a shower and some coffee. A lot of coffee.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Bernard was on my bed fiddling with a small gadget in his hands. I closed the window behind me and drew the shades, my legs shaking with exhaustion.

"Hello Bernard, whatcha got for me this time?" I pulled my mask off and ran a hand over my horns. He grabbed my computerized mask and pulled out some wires and microchips.

"Oh this is going to be good. I've removed your video function and separated your phone and radio. Now you have your own radio frequency that we can talk to you on and you can play your music in the background while you jump. Saves your battery life by at least thirty percent." He was raving and his eyes were glowing like he just discovered something that would change the world.

"So no more jump videos for youtube?" I fake pouted as I limped to my private bathroom to get my shower ready.

"Nope sorry, Randi thought that while we're here you shouldn't post anymore to youtube. Keep the band safe and all." He didn't look up from my mask and was giving each wire and microchip a once over.

"Aww my poor fans are going to hate me." I laughed and pushed the door shut before removing my horns and starting to strip the suit off my body. I had bruises along my shoulders and knees but they would heal. The metal came next and I left it in a heap on the floor before climbing into the cold water and sighing in relief. Even if I wasn't quite human I could still enjoy a shower as if I were. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "What?" I peeked out from behind the shower curtain as Randi waltzed in with a giant cup of coffee.

"Hey sis, I'll just leave this in here for ya. It seems that you made the news." She didn't look happy.

"How did I make the news? No one seemed bothered to even look up." I closed the curtain and shampooed my hair while she set the steaming mug on the counter.

"You jumped over a news report about a burglary a few blocks down. Some guy called the Riddler or something another had broken into a storefront and stolen some old paintings and junk. Camera caught you and now they're dubbing you the Demon."

"Oh great, now everyone in Gotham is going to be looking for me now to get a shot." I sighed and massaged the conditioner into my scalp. My hair may have been shoulder length but it sucked up conditioner like it was nobodies business.

"Just try not to make the same headlines as a Rogue and I'm sure that the Batman will leave you alone. I'm going to clean your outfit and let Benny adjust your frame; I saw those bruises on your shoulders. Might need to loosen some joints a bit." I heard her gathering my things and I stood under the water with my eyes closed. I wasn't a rogue, but I wasn't a superhero either. I needed to find a way to keep my family out of this and not draw anymore attention.

"Hey Randi?"

"Yea sis?"

"I want some waffles." My stomach rumbled loudly and she snorted at the sound.

"I'll see if Max is still up, if he is then you'll get your waffles. If he's not then you get toast with peanut butter and you'll like it." She slammed the door and I laughed to myself. My sister and her friends were my family. We were one big dysfunctional group that I would protect with my life if I needed to. But I knew we'd all be fine, I mean how much trouble could I cause in this city anyways?


	2. The Gig

Not Quite Human

Talking

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I blame this chapter on lack of sleep and two liters of Mr. Pibb. The song is called **Desolation Row **and the version is from My Chemical Romance. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Gig

* * *

I shoveled the waffles into my mouth as if they were going to escape at any moment. Max looked on in horror and Randi poured me another mug of coffee. My advanced healing made me so hungry that I would probably swoop down and eat a cow if I needed to. Hopefully I wouldn't, I think cows are kind of cute. I chugged some coffee before digging into my waffles again. I probably wouldn't sleep for awhile so once I was done I would pull out my guitar and practice the music for the show later tonight. I jumped from my chair and clamped a hand over my mouth as pain shot up my tongue and I tasted blood. I bit my damned tongue again and I wanted to pull my fangs right out. I always did this when I ate waffles.

"You were born with those fangs D you should probably know not to bite your tongue by now." Randi laughed and chucked a washcloth at me and I stuck it against my tongue and bit back my tears. My tongue was super sensitive and it hurt like hell every time I bit it. After a few moments the pain faded and I pulled the bloody fabric from my tongue before throwing it in the sink and looking back at my now empty plate of waffles.

"Hey who stole my waffles?" I whined and looked at Max who gave me the deer caught in the headlights stare.

"I thought you were done." He inched out of his chair and started creeping behind my sister for safety.

"When am I ever done with waffles? Seriously I would eat nothing but waffles if you all let me." I cleaned my plate off and put it into the dishwasher.

"Good thing we don't, with how you eat you'd be as big as a house within a week." Bernard walked into the kitchen and sat down in Max's seat. His neon green hair drew my attention and I stared until his hands covered his hair.

"D stop obsessing over my hair. Its green get over it." He glared at me. Bernard didn't like it when I stared but he should have thought of that before he made his hair green.

"Relax Benny; she can't stop from staring at green. That's why we try not to use any green lights or costume pieces. It's this weird thing she has." Randi shrugged it off before pulling me into the living room and handing me my guitar and the stack of papers for tonight. "Now if you don't know your part by three we're going to have a problem."

"Yes mother." I adjusted my guitar and set the papers on the hutch before strumming along the music. The music was easy enough I would just need to memorize the words; that would be a little more challenging. As long as I had coffee I would be fine. And thanks to Max I would never run out of coffee, he was as addicted as I was. I droned off into my own little world and focused on the music.

"Hey D its three you almost done?" Max tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. I turned to face him and he was smirking a mile wide.

"Yea I've about got it down. So when's the show I'll need to get dressed up." I ran my fingers along the strings out of nervousness.

"In an hour, Randi has your outfit cleaned so go get dolled up and let me handle your baby." He pulled my guitar away from me before stroking it and rocking it like a child.

"Break my baby and I break you." I walked off in search of my sister.

"Just don't throw a car at me and we'll be fine." He snickered and headed off to put my guitar with the other equipment for the show.

"Oh common that was one time and the jerk deserved it!" I huffed and walked into my sister's room. She was dressed up like Catwoman and even had a toy whip tied to her right hip.

"Finally D. Let's get your metal strapped on then get you into this thing." She slammed the door closed before ripping my clothes off and helping me into my now clean outfit. She could attach the metal workings blindfolded and it was so much easier to pull the material up with someone else helping me. We left the metal claws off; I didn't want to hurt anyone tonight. She strapped my horns on but didn't attach my mask, which would stay home.

"Do I have to wear makeup?" I whined as she pulled her makeup bag from her dresser. I hated the stuff and she always had to pin me down to put it on.

"Oh come on D. You have to look nice. We may get some groupies and you want to have some very sexy men and women throwing themselves at you." She batted her eyes at me as I rolled mine.

"I don't want women throwing themselves at me, I'm not Bernard." I sat on her bed and braced myself for the ensuing barrage of powders and colors that would go on my face. I flinched as she tried to put mascara on me. I didn't like having my glasses off and I always got disorientated when she pulled them off.

"Oh relax I'm almost done. Just a dab of this here and you're finished. Go see how sexy you are." She slid my glasses back on and I walked over to her mirror and stared at myself. She made my eyes look bigger then they were and I had a dusting of red and brown eye shadow. My lips were black and my teeth popped when I smiled. I had a pair of black armored boots that I wore for performances and I slipped them on. Max walked out dressed as a gangster, complete with fake guns strapped to his hips. He lit a cigarette and his outfit looked complete. Bernard came out dressed as some guy called the Joker. He wore a purple suit with a green vest and shirt underneath. He had scuffed black shoes on and a goofy smile painted on his face. Randi laughed and took him into her room to fix his makeup. We then lugged all our equipment downstairs into Max's van and took off for the show. All too soon we were set up and I was standing in front of the crowd, my glasses off so I wouldn't see anyone. I always got stage fright so I preferred playing blind. A man dressed up in a simple suit introduced us and I checked to make sure my guitar was plugged in.

"And now for your listening pleasure I present to you the Demonic Punks!" The man slipped the microphone into the stand in front of me and I heard Randi and Max start the opening riff to the song. I smirked and prepared to rock out.

_They're selling postcards of the hanging  
Well they're painting the passports brown  
And the beauty parlor's filled with sailors  
_The circus is in town

Oh now look, here comes the blind commissioner  
Well they got him in a trance  
One hand is tied to the tight-rope walker  
The other's in his pants

I was enjoying the song and didn't miss a beat. I saw someone move to a table closer to the stage but I couldn't make out his face. I just looked back up out at nothing and continued on.

_And the riot squad they're restless  
They need somewhere to go  
As Lady and I look out tonight  
From Desolation Row_

_Cinderella, she seem so easy_  
_"Well it takes one to know one," she smiles_  
_And she puts her hands in her back pockets_  
_Oh Bette Davis style_

_And now here comes Romeo, moaning_  
_"You Belong to Me I Believe"_  
_And someone says, "You're in the wrong place, my friend_  
_You better leave"_

_And then the only sound that's left_  
_After the ambulances go_  
_Is Cinderella sweepin' up_  
_On Desolation Row_

Randi was jumping around playing her guitar and I could hear Bernard slamming on his keyboard in time. My fingers were flying over the strings and I tried to ignore the strange blob shaped person sitting off to my right. I couldn't see more then a few feet from my face clearly but it almost seemed like he was staring right at me. I was getting a bit unnerved but brushed it off blaming my blindness.

_Now at midnight all the agents  
And superhuman crew  
Go out and round up everyone  
That knows more than they do  
(Knows more than they do)_

_They're gonna bring 'em to the factory_  
_Where the heart-attack machine_  
_Is strapped across their shoulders_  
_And then the kerosene_

_Is brought down from the castles_  
_By insurance men who go_  
_Check to see that no one is escaping_  
_To Desolation Row_

_'Cause right now I can't read too good_  
_Don't send me no letters no_  
_Not unless you're gonna mail them_  
_From Desolation Row_

We stopped and the crowd exploded in applause, judging by how big the smile was on Randi's face I was sure that some of the patrons had jumped up and been dancing. We moved into the next set and the lights above us turned blue as we moved into a slow song.

All too soon we finished our set of seven songs and we let the music trail off as we all bowed together and walked off stage. As soon as we were off stage I walked over to where I left my glasses and slipped them back on.

"Geeze D you should have seen that guy staring you down. It was like he was stripping you with his eyes." Randi slapped me on my back and she whimpered and pulled her hand away quickly. She forgot about the metal again but she'd heal after a few drinks.

"Not like I could see anything anyways. How do you think we did? Will we get more gigs from the owner or do we need to start begging for work again?" I turned and sighed as she was wrapped around Max as if no one was around. Figures the heat of a gig would get her wound up.

"I think we did alright. I'm gonna grab some drinks want anything?" Bernard had rubbed his face paint off and fished his wallet from his case.

"Sure I'll come with ya. Hold up." I followed him out onto the main floor and to the bar. I would pay Bernard back later and he knew it. I didn't know if any of the patrons were wearing green so I tried to keep my eyes on the floor.

"Hey I'll take a rum and coke." Bernard paused and looked back at me.

"Oh I'll have a margarita, go light on the tequila please." The bartender nodded and soon we were both sipping our drinks and relaxing against the wooden bar.

"There was a strange guy staring you down during the show though." Bernard sounded tired and he nearly chugged the drink in his hand.

"Really? Glad I couldn't see him then, would have thrown me off." I puckered a bit tasting the tequila instead of the sweet juice. "What did he look like anyways?"

"I didn't get a good look. My paint was running and I was trying not to miss my cues, you were a little fast in the third chorus."

"Oh, I'll work on that tonight."

"Don't worry about it, don't think anyone noticed anyways." He pushed off the bar and started walking backstage with what was left of his drink. I stayed leaning against the bar relaxing, no one seemed to give me the feeling of being a freak. Most of them were talking amongst themselves and not even looking my way too much.

"Excuse me but this is compliments of my boss. He enjoyed your show." A voice from my side drew my attention and I saw the bartender taking money from a man in a two toned suit. Another margarita was set by me and the guy just tipped his hat and walked off.

"Thanks." I set my empty cup on the bar and dug into the new one. I watched the guy walk back to a table in the shadows but I couldn't make out anyone in particular sitting around it. I just shrugged and enjoyed the icy beverage until my sister popped out to wave me backstage. Time to go. I left my cup on the bar and headed backstage to help load up the van. All too soon we were back on the road and I was dragging. I would need to sleep soon. No free running tonight.

"Hey it looks like she's actually going to sleep for once." Randi tugged at my hair making me smirk.

"Oh hush. I sleep just like everyone else." I stifled a yawn and stretched a bit.

"Yea you sleep like what once every three or four days. Seriously I'm surprised your still up and walking around." Bernard piped in from the front seat. I stared at his green hair until he scowled and put his hands up into his hair again. "Damn it D stop that, its creepy as fuck. You don't blink or anything."

"Sorry." I wasn't sorry. I couldn't help it, green drew my attention and I focused on the color. It made me feel warm and squishy inside, sometimes even drugged.

"Hey remember that time we all went out for drinks while D was under house arrest?" Max looked back through the rear view mirror at me.

"Oh shut up." I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yea we put green light bulbs in the lamps and she spent six hours staring at nothing until we got back. It was priceless." Bernard looked back at me again with his lopsided smirk.

"Oh shut up I fell asleep and you all know it." I huffed and looked out the side window as our apartment complex came into view. Once we parked I grabbed what I could carry and headed upstairs. I took the stairs while everyone else hopped into the elevator. I ran up all ten stories and was dragging so badly when I finally reached the door. Randi opened it and helped me unload the speakers and my guitar. I locked myself in my room and managed to wash off my makeup and strip out of my outfit before collapsing on my bed in nothing but my underwear and the metal framing of my outfit. I was spent.


	3. Free Falling

Not Quite Human

Talking

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

I really need to lay off the Mr. Pibb. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Free Falling

* * *

I woke up and found out that it was Tuesday. Randi had broken into my room and slipped me out of my metal framing while I was out. I hated sleeping for more then a day at a time but I woke up to waffles so I was alright. I slipped into some baggy pajama pants and a t-shirt before walking out to eat my favorite meal. I decimated seven waffles before Randi cut me off. I was well into my third pot of coffee by the time lunch came around. I was now officially wired. Max and Bernard were brainstorming new songs in the living room and it was off limits.

"Hey D wanna go shopping?" My sister walked out of her room carrying her purse. My eyes narrowed and I edged towards my room. Every time she went shopping I ended up carrying everything, and she would buy a lot.

"Nope I'm busy." I shut and locked my door before slipping into my costume as fast as I could. The framing slid on easily and it felt like Bernard had adjusted the metal again while I was sleeping. I had just slipped into the material and strapped my horns on by the time she broke into my room. I needed more locks, she could pick a lock faster then anyone I knew. I had my mask in my hand and backed towards the window.

"Its daytime D. People are going to see you, now put some clothes on and we're going to the mall." She pointed at my closet and I slipped my mask on before wrenching my window open and throwing myself out of it. "Damn it D get your ass back here!" She hung out of the window as I propelled myself to the neighboring buildings. She was outta luck, I wasn't going to be a pack mule today.

"Why does the sun have to be so bright?" I whined under my mask as I tuned into a local radio program for my run. I wasn't used to running in the daytime but I was going to make the most of today. I was getting awesome reception since the video function was removed. I didn't miss it at all. I free ran three blocks before stopping and stretching in the light at the top of a building. The fabric heated up quickly in the sun but the wind from my running helped cool me down. I was getting hungry and I wondered if there was a nice place to stop for a bite to eat. I jumped for joy when I saw a subway in the distance. I had a twenty shoved into a pouch in my suit for emergencies and this counted. I made my way over before jumping down onto the street. A few women shrieked as if I appeared from the depths of hell as I landed in front of the restaurant. I calmly walked inside as if it were nothing and waited my turn at the counter.

"Hello and welcome to subway what can I get for you today?" A frightened teenager stared at me from behind the glass.

"**I would like a foot long tuna on Italian herbs and cheese bread. Provolone cheese toasted please.**" My voice seemed demonic, I had chosen a creepy voice to help discourage dialogs, and the girl paled even more.

"Alright foot long tuna." She quickly made the sandwich and put it in the toaster. I moved down the line and inspected the different flavors of chips lining the counter. Sunchips looked good today but they didn't have any regular just that disgusting cheese flavor."What kind of veggies would you like?" My sub was molten as I licked my lips under my mask.

"**Lettuce, tomatos, pickles, lots of pickles.**" I looked over the selection for a moment. "**Some salt and pepper then some mayo.**" I waited as she made my sandwich and slathered it in pickles. She then wrapped it up and passed it to the cashier who looked just as frightened as she was.

"Would you like chips, drinks or cookies today?" He was pale and shaking and I was smirking to myself.

"**I would like a medium drink and a chocolate chip cookie.**" I paid the poor man and slipped my change back into my hidden pocket before grabbing my things and filling my cup to the brim with Mr. Pibb from the machine. I found a seat near the back and prepared myself for a delicious meal. I didn't usually eat inside or lift my mask in public but this sub looked and smelled divine. I lifted my mask and set it atop my head and dug into the hot bread. People gave me odd stares and a few patrons gasped when they saw a flash of fang. _I love pickles and they love me. Mr. Pibb is awesome too._ I finished my meal in under a half hour then wiped my face clean, downed another cup of Pibb and my cookie. Sliding my mask down I dumped my tray into the trash bin before setting it onto the other empty trays on top. I adjusted my mask and turned my tunes back on as I strutted out of the subway and back into the harsh sunlight.

People gave me a wide berth as I walked down the street looking for a nice building to climb. I wasn't about to climb up a bank so I saw a small cluster of mom and pop stores and climbed up to the top of one. People were whispering and a few were on their phones, probably with the police. I took a running leap and was a block away in just a few moments. The wind felt great on my body and the tunes were kicking. Pretty soon I was up on one of the taller apartment buildings, at least thirty stories, and staring out at the city. This was my home now until we were driven off again. I could hear sirens in the distance and I turned my head in that direction. I couldn't see any police. A flash in the side of my glasses alerted me to a call. I tapped the side of my mask to pick it up.

"D's house of Bondage how may we punish you today?" I smirked and licked some mayo I found in the corner of my mouth.

"Yes I'd like a deluxe spanking session with some kinky latex sex." My sister's voice rang out playfully over my ear buds.

"Oh let me see if I can fit you in. Does Wednesday at three sound good?"

"Oh I'll be there." She laughed with me for a moment. "Common be serious D. I just heard on the news that you were terrorizing near downtown."

"All I did was catch lunch. I didn't stab anybody or throw any cars." I scanned the area around me as I paced. For some reason I paced whenever I talked over the phone, weird habit.

"Well tone it down a bit. I don't want to bail you out of jail. Do you want anything while I'm shopping?"

"Can you get me some more shampoo and soap I'm almost out." I stretched a bit with my arms over my head, puffing my chest out. The metal of my frame dug into my shoulders so I relaxed again.

"Anything else?" She sounded like she was in the middle of a crowd.

"Nope I'm good. Thanks sis."

"No problem see you at home." The call ended and I started gauging distances with the help of my handy dandy computer vision. Just as I was about to jump I heard gunfire from down the block. Fearing the worst I headed towards the noise, I had a little medical training and I could help if anyone was hurt. I nearly flew across the buildings as I propelled myself as fast as I could. My thighs were screaming at me by the time I made it to a nearby building where I first heard the gunfire. I saw a stretch car idling on the street and people lying on the sidewalk. No one appeared to be hurt so I jumped to the sidewalk and looked into the store. It was a small jewelry store and I could see people huddling in fear on the floor. Two men were dumping jewelry into bags and one was holding a gun to the people. As long as the others were unarmed I would be fine. I was stronger then I looked. Taking a deep breath I walked into the building and stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" The goon looked at me oddly taking me in while trying to keep an eye on the hostages.

"**I'm Dremora. Let these people go.**" I tried to put myself between the gun and the helpless people. The two guys looting the jewelry had stopped and were looking at one another before also pulling guns at me. I froze. I wasn't bulletproof but I would be a shield to protect innocent people. I took my chances and lunged at the man in front of me and felt a bullet hit me in the chest. I kicked him in the face and took another bullet to the side. I threw the gun at one of the goons and he took it upside the head and passed out. The other goon went down as I pulled his gun from his hands and kneed him in the gut. People were screaming and I quickly turned around to check on everyone.

"**Is anybody hurt?**" I could feel blood running down my suit. I looked from person to person and no one was hurt. One of the clerks came out of the back with some rope and tied up the goons while one of the customers grabbed their guns and set them on the counter. I needed to get out of there. If I was lucky I'd make it home before I passed out from blood loss. I didn't count my injuries but quickly ran out the door and propelled myself to the rooftops before jumping towards home. I took several side tracks in case I was being followed. The last jump nearly ripped my shoulder out as I landed wrong and slid six feet down the building. I left a big streak of blood and I was shaking. Guns suck, bullets suck and pain sucks too. I clenched my teeth and tried climbing up the building as fast as I could. I made it to the top before collapsing to my knees.

I tapped my mask filtering through the programmed numbers hoping someone would pick up. Max and Bernard's phones went right to voice mail and my sister's phone did too. Before I could fall flat on my face I heard something land next to me with a thud. Looking up I saw the outline of a man standing next to me. I tried to crawl away but he just picked me up and the next thing I knew we were free falling off the side of the building. He shot something from his hand and we were swinging around the building. My vision swam but I wondered who this guy was and how he found me. Just before I passed out I saw him look down at me puzzled before shooting his arm thingy again, and after that I saw no more.

I woke up in a strange bed. My metal framing was still on my body and I was glad that no one messed with it. My suit was gone as was my mask. I couldn't see anything around me and I moved to rub my eyes but stopped when I felt a painful pull on the back of my hand. Looking closer I saw I had an IV in my right hand. I followed the tubing and saw that I was hooked up to two blood bags and what looked like some fluids. The room was thankfully dark, the shades drawn against the bright sun. I pulled the blankets back to inspect my injuries further. My bra and thong were ruined and I had bloody bandages over my chest and left hip. I had another on my right side near the bottom of my rib cage. They were tender to the touch and it would be awhile before I could jump again. My healing wasn't as great as my grandpas so it took me awhile for bigger wounds.

"Ah you're awake." An elderly voice drew my attention to the left side of the room. I only saw a dark blob against an open door. Blinking I tried to focus my eyes as best as I could but I couldn't see him any better.

"Hello." My voice was unsure but the blob came closer until I could make out a dark suit and a patch of graying hair on his head. His features swam in and out of focus and my head started to ache from straining to see.

"Are you alright my dear? Would you like some tea?" He placed a cool hand on my forehead.

"If you have coffee that would be amazing. I'm kind of blind and at the moment very confused, which hospital am I in?" I pulled the covers back over my body feeling exposed and looked around the room at the unfocused space around me.

"I'm sure we have some coffee brewing, I'll bring you a cup. I wasn't aware of your visual impairment but I'll forward that information to Master Bruce." He avoided the question of my location and quickly left the room. I wanted to pull the IV from my arm but the promise of coffee made my mouth water and I would stay put for now. Several minutes later I could smell coffee and my stomach growled. I licked my canines in anticipation of the godly drink headed my way. A different blob person entered the room, taller and more muscular. I could make out a dark suit and light blue tie but that was about it. He held a mug of coffee in his hand and I eyed it like a hungry dog.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Alfred said you'd like some coffee so I brought it up to you." He handed me the mug and I took a swig of the hot beverage.

"Thanks." The coffee was too creamy and sweet but I wasn't about to complain. I eyed the new person warily and held the warm mug closer to my body in case he tried to take it away.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I've been taking care of you since Batman dropped you off." He held out his hand to shake and I cautiously gripped it with my own and shook it. I must have squeezed it harder then intended because he rubbed his hand in pain once the handshake was over. "You certainly have quite the grip there."

"Sorry sometimes I forget my own strength. You can call me D." I sipped the now half empty mug. _Who the hell is Bruce Wayne? How does he know Batman? Am I in trouble?_

"That's alright D. Now would you like to tell me how you ended up on the rooftop of the National Bank of Gotham with three bullets in you?" His voice was firm and it felt like I was suddenly in an interrogation.

"I got shot and was trying to get home, I took some side paths in case I was being followed. I'm not dragging my family into a mess I made." I finished the coffee and stared into the now empty mug.

"I see." He seemed to be studying me and I felt like a bug under a microscope.

"I'm thankful for you helping me out but when can I leave?" I looked up at him giving him the full brunt of my yellow green eyes. I couldn't tell if he flinched away or not but he stiffened and his posture made me think he was preparing for a fight.

"Once your wounds have healed I'll return your things. Then we'll talk about letting you go."

"Can I at least get my mask. I really can't see without it, I'm practically blind." I frowned hoping that no one would take my mask from me. I loved the thing.

"I'll see if Batman left it behind."

"I hope he did, really don't wanna have to fight him for it." I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. I rolled the mug around in my hands and wondered how badly the crew was missing me right now. Randi was going to kick my ass when I got back, if she hadn't dumped me from the band already.

"I can't make any promises but I'll look into it. More coffee?" He reached out for the mug and I handed it to him.

"Please." I watched him leave the room and I was alone with my thoughts again. _If saving people is this much trouble next time I'll just keep walking. What am I saying I'll just stupidly hop back in and get my ass shot or stabbed. Bleeding hearts of the world unite._

"Your in luck, Batman just dropped off your mask. Said it wasn't anything that he needed." Bruce was back and he dropped the mask in my lap and handed me another mug of coffee. I inspected the mask and noticed that it had been rewired.

"What did he do to it. The wiring's off." I poked at it and looked over at Bruce suspiciously. Hopefully I was doing suspicious eyes and not squinty angry eyes again.

"I didn't ask. Alfred will be in to check your wounds later, try to get some rest." He stiffly walked out and I finished my coffee. I set the mug on the bed between my knees and booted up my mask. Something defiantly was different about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. I slipped it on and my vision focused finally. I was in a bedroom, not a hospital room. I tapped the button on the side of my mask to bring up my phone and noticed a few strange numbers added in. There was a number now for the Gotham P.D, some guy named Robin and Batman himself. I dialed my sister's number and prepared myself for the screaming.

"D where the hell are you? Your fat ass has been gone for almost two days!" She was screaming alright. I winced at how loud she was and ground my teeth into my lip.

"Randi calm down. I don't know where I am exactly. I got shot."

"I know that, I saw the news. You saved a bunch of people from some robbers. They guys were beat to hell and I think you broke one of their jaws. I was worried sick why didn't you try to call us?"

"I did, all of your phones went to voice mail. What did you guys do all go out for drinks while I was gone?" I was met by thirty seconds of silence. "You did didn't you?"

"Shut up. Are you ok?" She sounded concerned and I could hear Bernard in the background talking to Max.

"I'm fine, when I get home I want Bernard to check out my mask. Apparently Batman got a hold of it and something's off with the wiring."

"I'll let him know. D you listen to me. You get home as soon as you can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear little sis. Loud and clear."

"Good now I'm hanging up, we're trying to settle a deal for our next gig. Three days from now, so you better not miss it!"

"I'll be there." I smiled to myself as she hung up on me. I turned off the phone and looked around the room again. What were the odds that my outfit was in the dresser across the room?

"You've got to be kidding me." I'd pulled out my IV and checked out the wardrobe in question. My outfit was there and patched up to boot. I slipped it on, wincing as my wounds squeezed against the material. Once I was fully dressed I walked over to the window and opened the shades. I was out in the country but I could see Gotham just on the skyline. We must have been just outside of town. I tried the window and found it unlocked. Not thinking twice I lunged out of it and rushed to the outer wall of the estate. Looking back I stared in awe of the building I had been in. It was a friggin mansion. Shaking my head I leaped over the wall and took off running as best I could down the road. I was going home and I was trying to make it there by dinner.


	4. He's Watching you Again

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

Speaking

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

I'm seriously flying right now. Never mix coffee and soda. It makes you write crazy stories and post them on line. The song is 'Bulletproof Heart' by My Chemical Romance. Anyways Enjoy.

Chapter 4: He's watching you again

* * *

It was dark by the time I dragged myself through my window. My feet were bleeding and my fingers ached. I could feel blood seeping through my suit and I wanted nothing more then a shower and waffles. I'd shower with waffles but I think that would defeat the purpose. I ripped my mask off and staggered into the living room.

"D! You bitch!" Randi was at my side and I tossed my mask towards the green blob that I hoped was Bernard.

"Bernard Batman got a hold of my mask. He messed with it. Please tell me I didn't just lead him to our home." He took my mask and rushed off to his room and I was rushed back into mine. My door was kicked shut and my suit nearly ripped from my body. The metal frame was off in moments and I took a deep breath as the bandages were removed.

"Not as bad as I thought. You'll be healed up by the time our gig comes around. We've decided not to add any new music because you'll probably sleep the next few days. Now get your ass in the shower you smell like sweat and broken dreams." She pushed me into the bathroom and I staggered into a cold shower.

"How can I smell like broken dreams?" I shook my head and washed myself. I would have to postpone any more activities until I healed, didn't need another brush with that Batman character.

"Max is making waffles, do you need help in there?" I could hear her pulling out towels and setting clothing around the bathroom.

"No I've got it. He better not eat my waffles if I bite my tongue again." I winced as the shampoo bubbles hit my wounds. Getting shot sucked.

"Don't worry I'll warn him off. You big baby." She closed the door softly and I finished my shower in peace. Drying off I found my glasses and slipped them on. The world swam back into focus and I dressed myself. I had a black bra and thong set, a pair of Capri pants and a blue t-shirt. I slipped them on and walked out into my room as I dried my hair. I froze seeing someone standing near my window.

"Who are you?" I looked towards my door thankfully it was closed. I could probably keep them safe if I had to fight.

"You know who I am." He stepped further into my room and I saw that it was the man who rescued me from the rooftops. The Batman.

"You're the Batman." My voice was flat and lacking awe. I saw him frown and stiffen.

"Yes. You took a big risk running here. I put you somewhere to keep you safe."

"I don't like being kidnapped. I belong here with my family." I flashed some fang at him in anger.

"Keep your teeth in check Red. I've got my eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter." I really was getting angry at him now. I may be wounded but I could still kick him out my window if I needed to.

"Well you've got one. Next time you go out either Robin or I will be following you." He pulled something from his belt. He tossed that something onto my bed before turning and heading out my window. "Until next time D." With that he was gone. I was seeing red, I walked over and slammed my window closed then drew the shades. I turned to my bed and walked over to see what he'd left. It looked like some kind of grappling hook but it was made for a wrist. Did Batman seriously just leave me equipment? I picked it up and headed out into the living room.

"Bernard!" I saw him wince as I walked over to him.

"I checked out your mask D. He upgraded everything, I didn't find any trackers."

"He was just here and left me this. Tell me what you know." I dropped the grappling hook onto his lap and he looked it over.

"This is nice. A grappling hook but why is the hook shaped like a bat? Why not demonic wings to go with your outfit?" He poked at it and jumped when it discharged into the ceiling. My eye twitched as a piece of plaster hit me on the head.

"Which button did that?"

"Um this one." He pointed at what looked like a pressure sensor. "Looks like you just need to point your wrist and press this and it shoots." The grappling hook retracted and he tossed it back at me. "Looks like it hooks right into your metal frame, did he get your outfit too?"

"Yes." I took my mask and the hook back to my room. Sighing I put them alongside my outfit in my closet and rubbed my eyes. This was getting complicated way too quickly. I wanted waffles then a nap. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my spot, waffles quickly appeared before me and I dug in. I didn't even bite my tongue this time, maybe the day was getting better.

"Get some rest D. We'll have everything ready for our gig in a few days. You need to be at full health or we're gonna suck so bad." Max pushed me towards my room and I sighed. I hated being pushed around but I didn't want to hurt the guy.

"Fine. But try to wake me up more then an hour before the gig, I want my coffee." I slammed my door closed and collapsed onto my bed. I was out in moments and I dreamed of free falling. I could almost feel the wind caressing my face.

"D wake up! Get dressed or we'll be late." I was shaken awake by my sister again. She was dressed as an angel. Her light blue fitted suit cat suit that clung to her every curve. She had a golden miniskirt and bikini top combo over top of it. Golden sandals on her feet and even a golden halo on top of her head. I sighed as she was struggling to get her white fluffy wings on.

"Those are going to bother you with the guitar on." I sat up and helped her get them on. She sighed and pulled me out of bed.

"I know but we're going with the heaven and hell combo tonight. Just get ready and I'll do your makeup soon. Max is making coffee." She rushed out of my room to put her own makeup on. I took a quick shower and poked at my wounds. They had almost fully healed and were puckered pink marks against my pale skin. Sighing I slipped into my metal framing and suit once I was dry. I pulled my hair back and hooked my horns on. I was always the demon never the angel.

"Hey D coffee's ready hurry up." Max popped his head in as I was putting on my metal thong and bikini combo over my suit. He whistled and I flipped him off. "Aww where's the love?"

"The love's about to kick your ass if you keep gawking." I clicked the locks closed and marched towards the door. He grinned before running off to my sister's room. He was dressed in a white suit with a golden halo over his head. He had drawn wings onto the back of his suit and I rolled my eyes. I downed three cups of coffee before Bernard walked into the kitchen.

"Keep drinking like that and you'll have to piss before the show." He was dressed in all black and painted his face like a skull. He had horns attached to his headband and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea lets just get this show over with so I can eat more waffles and be merry." I put my mug in the sink and walked into my sister's room to prepare for the horribleness that was makeup. I was dolled up with red and brown eye shadow and black lipstick again. I was about to leave her room when she stopped me.

"Hey D wait up." She popped the lock off my metal thong and replaced it with a heart shaped lock. I raised an eyebrow as she did the same with my metal bikini top.

"What was wrong with the locks before?" I tugged at the locks a bit.

"Nothing but these make you look like you actually want a guy. Now remember to smile and hopefully you'll find a nice guy to rock your socks off tonight." She laughed and I rolled my eyes. All too soon we were in the loaded van and heading to the gig. This time we were at a place called the Iceberg Lounge. It looked really upscale and I looked over to Max.

"How the hell did we land a gig here? This place looks more expensive then my mask." I was nervous and it was showing. We parked around back and some of the off duty bouncers helped us carry our things inside. I took some calming breaths as we set up on stage and I was thrust out as lead vocals again. Blissfully blind I waited for the introduction before we went in at full swing.

_Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, if we could run away  
Run away from here_

_I got a bulletproof heart_  
_You got a hollow-point smile_  
_Me and your runaway scars_  
_Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile_

I loved this song and it showed as I took lead with guitar and bounced a bit with the song. I saw a few people shaped blobs shaking their heads in time with the beat and I did my best to smile and keep my eyes focused into space.

_Let's blow a hole in this town  
And do our talking with a laser beam  
Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again_

_How can they say?_  
_"Jenny could you come back home?"_  
_Cause everybody knows you don't_  
_Ever wanna come back_  
_Let me be the one to save you_

_Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
When we could run away, when we could run away  
Run away from here_

_I'm shooting out of this room_  
_Because I sure don't like the company_  
_Stop your preaching right there_  
_Cause I really don't care_  
_And I'll do it again_

We were all bouncing a bit and I prepared to hit the button on my suit to start my lights. I saw a few people shaped blobs dancing in the background and smiled flashing fang.

_The papers say  
"Johnny won't you come back home?"  
Cause everybody knows you don't  
Want to give yourself up then tell the truth  
And God will save you_

_Gravity_  
_Don't mean too much to me_  
_I'm who I've got to be_  
_These pigs are after me, after you_  
_Run away, like it was yesterday_  
_And we could run away, if we could run away_  
_Run away from here_

_And though I know how much you hate this_  
_Are you gonna be the one to save us_  
_From the black and hopeless feeling?_  
_Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?_

I hit the button and my suit lit up with the red lights along my horns and shoulder/hip spikes. I looked like a glowing demonic temptress and I belted out the next line of lyrics. I saw a guy sitting close to the stage just staring at me again but I couldn't make out his features at all.

_Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fail and leave you stranded?  
I ain't gonna be the one left standing  
You ain't gonna be the one left standing  
We ain't gonna be the ones left standing_

_Gravity_  
_Don't mean too much to me_  
_Is this our destiny?_  
_This world is after me, after you_  
_Run away, like it was yesterday_  
_And we could run away,_  
_Run away, run away_  
_Run away from here_

_Yeah_  
_Away from here_  
_Away from here_

The applause was instantaneous as soon as our last chord faded away and I flicked my lights off as I looked back at the band. I could tell they were relaxing and Max led us into our next song. We finished off our gig with flying colors and the applause was intoxicating. We did our little bow at the end and walked off stage as a house band took our place. I slipped my glasses on and helped Randi take her guitar off without ripping the wings from her back. Max took both her and my guitars to be packed away. I needed a drink so I led my sister out to the bar area and we both ordered drinks.

"Beer for me don't care the brand as long as its cold." Randi dug into her bra for some cash and I slipped some out of my emergency stash.

"Rum and coke for me please." The bartender took our orders and within moments and we took a seat to enjoy the alcohol.

"That guy was here again tonight." My sister had an impish smile on her face.

"I thought he was, I can't see him though for the life of me. What does he look like?" I sipped my drink as she took a chug of beer.

"He's not my type."

"I didn't ask that. What did he look like? Seriously." I wanted answers. If some guy was gawking at me the entire show I wanted to know who. I could see now so I wanted to get a glimpse of this guy.

"Can I buy you ladies another round?" We both turned to see who had spoken. Randi looked the guy over before shaking her head.

"No thanks I think I'm done." She set her half empty beer on the bar and walked off. I wondered why she looked so upset. I gave the guy a once over and he didn't look too bad. He wore a nice suit a dark color I couldn't quite distinguish. He had a bowler hat upon his head that obscured his eyes but I could see his red hair peeking out from beneath the fabric. He was leaning heavily on a cane and it made him seem older then he looked.

"I wouldn't mind another." I finished off my coke and his smile grew as he pulled some cash from his pocket and sat down at the bar next to me.

"Another for the lady and give me my usual." I tried to see his eyes but it was almost as if he were wearing a mask under his hat. My curiosity grew but I wasn't about to push my luck. We sat in silence for a few moments after our drinks came. He had some kind of green drink that I tried to keep my gaze away from. I didn't want to seem weird by staring.

"Thanks for the drink." I probably wouldn't order another I wanted to be clearheaded for the rest of the night.

"Oh its not a problem. I quite enjoyed the show." He smiled and I relaxed, leaning against the bar a bit more.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the show. We're not exactly like the average band out there." I took another sip of my drink and soon it was half gone.

"I do enjoy exotic things." He chuckled to himself. "Your band seems quite exotic to say the least." I felt his eyes graze over my suit.

"Technically its my sisters band, I just sing lead from time to time. And the costumes were her idea as well." I saw Bernard walking out towards me from the back. It must be time to go because he looked cranky.

"Interesting."

"Hey D time to go." Bernard pulled the glass from my hand and set it down harshly on the bar. A few patrons looked up at the noise and I sighed.

"Fine don't get your panties in a bunch." I sighed and brushed my sleeves off before turning to the stranger. "Thanks again for the drink." Bernard grabbed my elbow and pulled me backstage as fast as he could drag me. I wasn't happy.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you." Bernard was throwing a fit and I was really getting pissed.

"I was having a nice drink and had a guy actually willing to talk to me. The fuck were you thinking dragging me away. You know I could have gotten my own ride home or even climbed a building and jumped it." I pulled away from him and he grabbed my chin digging his nails in until I felt blood.

"I don't give a shit if you were talking to the pope himself. You put all of us through hell the past few weeks and I'm tired of it. We're all going home together and then I'm nailing your window shut. You wanna be a freak on your own time then fine. Move the fuck out." He shook my head as he spoke and I ripped his hand away not caring that it ripped my skin open more. Little drops of red were sliding down my neck and into my suit.

"I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you tonight but I'm not putting up with this. I'm an adult not some child for you to throw around and scream at." My voice was getting louder and I didn't care who heard me. "I'm tired of your shit tossing me around like I'm some fucking freak that you're taking care of out of the goodness of your heart. If your that put out by me then back the fuck off and leave me alone!" I pushed him as hard as I could and he flew into the opposite wall. I stormed out the back door and ran past a confused looking Max and Randi. I jumped up the nearest wall and climbed as fast as I could, I slipped due to the lack of claws but I'd be damned if I was going to ride home with that fascist ass tonight.

I ignored the yells from my crew as I took off running from building to building. It would take me hours to get home but I didn't care. For the first time in forever I was having a decent conversation with someone and I got dragged off and had my defects thrown in my face. I was tired of it. I stopped on the roof top of a small electronics store and sat on one of the vents. Hanging my head in my hands I tried to keep from crying, and failed miserably. My tears joined the blood that had seeped into my suit. I probably looked like a horror show and i didn't care. Its true that I never really liked Bernard but damn if he couldn't cut me to the bone with a few sharp words.

I sat and wallowed in self pity for several moments before wiping my eyes and looking up at the sky, there were no stars in Gotham. The lights drove them all away but I imagined they were there staring down at me anyways. Taking a deep breath I got to my feet and looked around for my bearings. I took a running leap and started making my way towards home.


	5. Aftermath

Not Quite Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There's also some swearing in this chapter, well in almost every chapter but this time I'm letting you all know in advance.

_Thinking_

Speaking

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Chapter 5: Aftermath

* * *

My hands were bleeding by the time I dragged my sorry ass back into my room. I could hear everyone in the other parts of the house but I didn't care. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned myself off. I still was hot around the collar and I wanted to hit something. I stormed over to my closet and started hooking up my claws and the new grappling thingy that Batman left me. I had just attached my mask when Randi walked into my room. I turned my face towards her and she looked as pissed as I felt.

"Going out again already?" Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess.

"**Yes. I'm not sure when I'll be bothered to come back.**" I slammed my closet door closed and walked towards my window.

"Bernard's an ass. I've told you that from day one. Stop acting like this is some new thing." She grabbed my shoulder and I flung around and pushed her off.

"**Some new thing? I'm not some fucking charity case that lives down the hall. I'm not some freak that you throw a leash on because your ashamed to have me seen in public!**" My anger seemed to fuel her own and she pushed me.

"Fuck you too then. Bernard's my friend and I don't give a shit if he threw your ass of a building. Your supposed to be the bigger person, be the calm one in this family." She was beating against my chest but with the metal I was sure she was hurting more then I was.

"**I'm the calm one? I spent my entire life being called the freak of the family. I'm sick and tired of having that word thrown at me by some guy who can't even be bothered to know me. It's one thing if you call me a freak its another if he does. If you want to put up with his bull shit then go right ahead. If you want me to move out then let me know how long I have to pack.**"

"Your not going anywhere. You're my sister and I'm not letting you live alone in this city. You need to go run around and beat shit up then go right ahead. When your done I'll be here with some coffee and we can pretend that nothing happened. Max will talk to Bernard and we'll all have our heads screwed on right by morning." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She needed to have a screaming match as much as I did it seemed.

"**I'll be back later. Make sure to have plenty of coffee ready for me. I'm gonna need it.**" I jumped from the window and took off nearly running along the side of the building. After about six stupidly risky jumps I was at the top of a building trying to catch my breath. Everything hurt but I wanted to push myself further. A flashing light in the corner of my vision alerted me to a call. I didn't bother to see who it was I just pushed the button. "**What?**"

"My, my how angry you sound." The voice was so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I checked the incoming number but it wasn't anything I had programmed in.

"**Who is this?**" I looked around to see if anyone was nearby trying to jack into my computer.

"Oh don't worry who this is. I'm more worried about those last few jumps you did. They were sloppy. A girl could get hurt from such reckless antics." The voice clicked and I remembered the man who bought me drinks at the lounge. How did he manage to contact me. I never gave out my number or anything.

"**You're the man from the lounge, the one who bought me a drink.**" I heard him chuckle on the other end of the call.

"Oh you do have a quick mind. How about a little riddle?"

"**Sure why not?**" It wasn't like I had anything better to do. This was the longest conversation I'd had with anyone who wasn't in the family.

"Why is an orange like a bell?" I didn't even blink before I answered him.

"**Because they both need to be peeled.**"

"Oh that was an easy one wasn't it. How about this? Why is a quarrel like a bargain?"

"**Because it takes two to make one.**"

"Oh I'm making these too easy. Try this one on for size. There are three men in a boat with a pack of cigarettes but no matches. How did they manage to smoke?" I rolled my eyes and held back a sigh.

"**They threw one cigarette overboard and the boat became a cigarette lighter.**" I thought that he hung up on me because he became silent for several moments. The soft hiss of the connection was the only thing letting me know he was still there.

"You are the quick one aren't you? I won't bother you anymore tonight my little demon but keep my number on file, I'll be calling you again later. Oh you can be sure of that." He ended the call and I was left confused. Maybe my sister was right to leave this guy alone. I saved his number anyways under the name 'stalker' until I could find a better name for him. Maybe something about puzzles? I shrugged and took in my surroundings. He must have been watching me from somewhere but were exactly? I didn't see any open windows or cameras and I shivered a bit inside. I didn't like being watched by someone I couldn't see. It was bad enough I would have the Batman and his Robin on my tail but now this guy? I rubbed my hands up and down my arms before taking off again.

I spent all night running and making stupidly rash leaps. It was surprising that I wasn't lying in an alley somewhere bleeding. I crawled into my window and locked it behind me. After closing the drapes I stripped and headed for the shower. I still had chills so I took a nice hot shower. The steam helped calm my nerves and I scrubbed myself until my skin was as red as my hair. Stepping out of the shower I dried off before wrapping a towel around my body and heading back into my room to dress. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt later and I padded out into the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee but no one came out to greet me. I sat down with my mug and drained the whole pot. I really wasn't into watching TV but seeing as everyone was avoiding me I curled up on my obsessive green couch and flipped around the channels. I passed out in the middle of some campy horror movie that really didn't seem to have a plot. It was basically just a gore fest with boobs.

I woke up covered with a blanket and a pillow shoved under my head. I was still groggy so I rolled over and was trying to get back to sleep. The crinkle of paper woke me up as I pulled a slip from between myself and the couch. 'Went into town with the guys. Not sure when we'll be back so do whatever. ~R'.

"Well at least she left a note." Rubbing my eyes I sat up and looked for my glasses. They were wrapped around my empty mug and I slid them on. As the world slid into focus I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and saw a figure in the kitchen. Grabbing my mug I crept off the couch and as silently as I could towards it. Just before I could clobber the figure with my mug he spun around and grabbed my wrist.

"Careful with that now." It was a man wearing a strange costume. He had a black hood and black mask, yellow cape, red armored top, black armored gloves and black pants. He had a big R on his chest in yellow.

"Your trespassing." I frowned as he pulled the mug from my hand and I watched him walk over to the coffee pot and pour me another cup. He popped a few sugars into it before handing it back to me.

"I'm babysitting. And I hear you like coffee." He smirked and handed me the cup back. I cautiously took a sip and was rewarded by awesome coffee. I was almost glad I didn't have to break my mug.

"I don't need a babysitter." I sighed as I noticed he was staring at my eyes. This guy wasn't much for subtlety.

"According to Batman you do." He crossed his arms over his chest and almost looked as upset as I was.

"Let me guess, you had a date and needed to cancel to watch over little old me?" I smirked into my coffee. If I was going to be miserable I wanted him to be too.

"That's none of your business."

"I could always throw you out of the apartment then you could just swing by your date." I eyed the kitchen window before looking back at him.

"Now how could you throw me out the window. Your just a woman." I saw red. Setting my cup down on the counter I opened the window before looking back at him.

"Just a woman?" I walked over and before he could react I kicked his legs out from under him and picked him up like a bag of potatoes. I slung him over my shoulder before marching over to the window and chucking him out as hard as I could. He sailed several feet through the air and I slammed the window closed. He didn't hit the ground and moments later he was grappling away towards downtown. "Oh I see what you did there." Huffing I went back to my coffee. Dude was a total ass. I was in the mood to go out now. Instead of putting on my suit I slipped into a pair of tights and jean shorts that only went to mid thigh. I slipped into a tight green and purple shirt before slipping my armored boots onto my feet. There was a club downtown that was screaming my name. Randi took me once but it seemed kind of ratty to me before but now I was interested. Tying my hair up I gave in and went to slip some make up on. Nothing major just some green eye shadow, I only stared at it for ten minutes, and some pink lipstick. I checked to make sure there wasn't anything caught in my fangs before grabbing some cash and stuffing it in my bra along with my ID. I made sure my window was unlocked before leaving the apartment. Who needs a key anyways?

I made it to the club and got right in. The bouncer nearly had his eyes pop out of my head as he ushered me in. I ignored the bar and instead threw myself into the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor. I usually didn't like clubs but tonight I didn't care that people were avoiding me and leaving me space to dance. I could move my hips like nobodies business and I just wanted to dance. The song switched to an awesome club mix that I recognized, Dj Muratti's club mix. I was shaking my hips and enjoying the hell out of the music before I felt a body behind mine. An arm slid around my waist and I felt a body press up against my back. I felt a strong chest against my back and his hips moved in time with my own. I enjoyed the feeling as he matched every move with his own. I was into the beat and soon we were pressing even closer together and his hand never left my hip. I could tell he was taller then me, his chin would brush the top of my head from time to time. I couldn't help being so short, even though only being 5'3" did have its advantages. He danced with me for so long I could feel sweat between our bodies. Everyone was giving us a wide berth by now and I wondered who my mystery dancer was. I looked down and saw only a strong pale arm around me. His nails were shining as if he'd just gotten a manicure. I wanted to turn to see his face but a pair of soft lips by my ear stopped me.

"Lets leave the mystery for now. I'll come back for you later, thanks for the dance." His voice was dripping sex and I groaned inwardly. His lips moved to the side of my neck and gave me a quick nip before the arm was gone. I turned to see who might have been there but I might as well have been alone. Everyone was still dancing but no one would meet my eyes. My body was humming and I soon turned back to the music and lost myself once again to the beats and lighting. I'd never had a guy willingly hold me like that before and I liked it. After a few more songs I made my way to the bar and got a bottle of water.

I was drenched in sweat and my blood was pounding in my veins. I felt amazing, all the stress from the past few weeks was gone. Once my water was gone I decided that it was time to head back home before I was to tired to pull my ass up the side of a building. The air outside was chilly and I rubbed my arms as my sweat was making my clothes stick to my frame. I made my way to my building and took a running leap. I was up and through my window in no time. I sat straddling my window for awhile just looking out at the city. Before I could fall asleep where I was sitting I pulled myself inside and shut the window behind me. I made it to my shower and started ripping my clothes off but stopped to sniff my shirt. I could smell him still in the fabric, something masculine that permeated and fused itself with my clothing. I groaned again and got my shower started. Stepping inside the cold water I scrubbed my body raw to strip the sweat from my skin. Once I was done I slipped into a big fuzzy towel and headed to my room to dress for the night. I was still alone so I slipped into a pair of booty shorts and a white tank top.

The coffee was cold but there was still almost a full pot so I poured myself another glass and nuked the liquid in the microwave. I danced my way to the couch while sipping the now hot beverage. Curling up on the couch I flipped on the TV and flipped through the channels. I found another campy horror movie and managed to stay up during the entire thing. Sometime around two in the morning I heard stomping up the stairs and my sister and her two male companions drunkenly stumbled into the apartment. Max picked her up and with a squeal and carried her into her room. I sighed and clicked off the TV. I didn't want to hear this. Bernard slammed the door closed and moved to catch me before I could get to my door. I moved to kick him away but he pushed me to knock me off balance.

"Leave me the fuck alone Bernard." I was growling.

"I told you to leave. Why are you still here?" He was slurring his words and his eyes were unfocused.

"I live here. You want me gone so bad then you move your happy ass out." I tried to bite his arm but he yanked it away. Smoothing his hair with a shaky hand he tried to stand fully upright but nearly fell over. I made no move to catch him.

"This is bull D. All you ever do is drive people away and make our lives hell."

"Is this about that time when I threw that guy out the window at the club for bumping into me?" I rubbed my temple, I had a headache forming and wanted to be alone.

"You always throw people away when they try to get close to you. I've seen the way men look at you and you just ignore them." He was back in my face, the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

"Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak. And why the hell should you care, you can get any woman to throw herself on you any day of the week." I pushed him away and walked into my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I heard his body hit the door and shake the knob as if it would let him in.

"I can't get any woman I want D. I still don't have you." I heard him slam against the door before stumbling back to his room. I brushed his comment off as a drunken rant that he would rather forget by morning. I pulled my mask from my closet and slipped it on to play some music to drown out the impending noise. Curling up under my covers I fell asleep with a beat pounding in my ears and music tapping in my toes. I dreamt I was back in the club dancing with my mystery man. The beats pounding through both our bodies and our sweat dripping down to the floor. I really wanted to see his face now.


	6. Secret Admirers

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

Speaking

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

It's official I'm in a My Chemical Romance kick, this song is called Dead! I own nothing!

Chapter 6: Secret Admirer

* * *

I woke up to something made of paper smacking me in the face. Groaning I lifted my mask off and saw my sister holding a card in her hand.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer." She smirked and tossed the card in my lap before heading to the door. "Oh that arrived with a giant bouquet of roses." I tore into the card as soon as she left. I expected an actual card but it was a thick sheet of material almost like cardboard but heavier. There was a strange message set inside with what looked like golden ink.

"I am just two and two  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful  
A duty, a fault  
I am often sold dear,  
Good for nothing when bought;  
An extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure  
When taken by force.  
Who am I?"

I stopped to think for a moment. This reminded me of that strange call I'd received the other day. I went over the riddle in my head a few times before the answer clicked in my head. "Oh a kiss!" I nearly dropped the card in shock when it clicked open to reveal a ticket. I pulled it out and saw that it was for a musical that was going to be in town next week. I loved the Phantom of the Opera but I wasn't sure that I would be able to go. We had a gig coming up that week and I couldn't miss it. I left the card on my bed and headed out into the kitchen ignoring the looks that both Max and Bernard shot my way.

"What's up sis?" Randi held out a mug of coffee and I took it with my free hand.

"There was a ticket in that card I got." I held it out to her and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god I love that show! You have to go I'll do your makeup and we can go shopping for a dress!" I had never seen her eyes light up as much as they did in that moment.

"But don't we have a gig that week?" I cautiously sipped my coffee and sighed as once again she had loaded it with cream and sugar.

"The day before so you should be good. Now who the hell is this mystery man?"

"Hell if I know." My eyes were drawn to a large cropping of red roses sitting on the counter. "Never had anyone send me roses before."

"That's a good thing. Now we just need to get you looking pretty for your show."

"Lets focus on our career first, then we'll worry about making me look nice." I licked my canines before trudging back to my room. We were going to be playing a new song and I wanted to learn it enough so I could play it backwards if I needed to.

I slipped the ticket onto my dresser and pulled the card off my bed. I inspected the card looking for anything else it could be hiding but finding nothing I slipped it into my underwear drawer. All too soon I had pulled out my guitar and was strumming through the songs I knew before moving to the new song. I droned out the world as I focused on my music.

I barely noticed as my coffee cup continued to be filled and plates of waffles appeared every so often. I smirked knowing that my sister wouldn't let me starve as I wouldn't stop for days if I had a difficult new song to learn. I wasn't too bad this time, I only worked for two days straight before I stopped to take a break. When I was in the zone I didn't stop till I dropped. My mug was empty and cold so I strode out into the living room for more coffee. The house was empty as was the coffeepot. Sighing I brewed another pot and tapped my fingers on the counter while I waited. I felt a brush of air across my back and I whirled around to see the kitchen window was now open. I groaned and looked around for the unwelcome visitor.

"Go away." I crossed my arms over my chest and was met by that annoying red guy again.

"Sorry but I'm here to collect you. I have to patrol and Batman doesn't want you left alone again." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"I haven't had my coffee yet." I pointed at the pot.

"I'll buy you some coffee on the road. Now suit up and lets get going. Unless you want to show me how you fit into that thing?" I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I may have pushed him a little too hard as he hit the wall and groaned. I smirked and slammed my door. Slipping into the metal and fabric was second nature to me by now. I was dressed within minutes and walked out as I was adjusting my mask. I was still getting used to the grappler on my wrist and I made sure it was tightly secured.

"**Mess with me and I will kick your ass off a building**." I ignored the once over he gave my outfit and headed to the window. Tonight was going to be a long and annoying night.

"Noted now follow me and try not to fall behind." He pushed past me and was grappling to a nearby building in moments. I propelled myself out the window and used my claws to follow him around. I was keeping a good pace with him for awhile until he grappled across the street towards the warehouse district. I tried to avoid that area as most of the buildings were metal. I did my best with my claws and my new toy. I wanted to beat this guy over the head with a car by the time I made it to where he was perched. We were overlooking the port and ships were coming in and unloading their cargo.

"**So why am I here again?**" He gave me a look that was probably to shut me up and I clicked on my radio before sitting on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling out into open air. I was a musician not a super hero. He pulled a pair of what looked like small binoculars from his belt and stared at a boat that just came in. I gave it a once over then leaned back to stare into the sky. A whoosh of air to my right drew my attention and Batman himself was standing there. He ignored me and pulled out his own set of binoculars and stared at the boat as well.

"They're unloading it tonight." Red boy kept his voice low and I turned my music to a different station, something more mellow that ebbed my urge to dance.

"Good work Robin. I'm going in to try and tag the tanks, keep an eye on her." He nodded off in my direction and I flipped through my phone list. This sucked and the first chance I got I was going to bail.

"You know she's just going to bail the first chance she gets. Why did you even bother having me bring her?" He was probably still mad that I threw him out of a window.

"She's a wild card Robin. I'm not letting her too far out of my sight." He walked over and pulled me to my feet. I was so bailing the first chance I got. "Stay with Robin." He pushed me at Robin before taking off and gliding around away from us. I brushed myself off and walked back over to my corner and plopped back down.

"Great." Robin went back to watching the ship and I slipped off the side of the building to the ground. He didn't peek over the edge at me so I assumed I was home free. I waltzed my happy ass back towards town, sticking to the shadows, and wished them all the best with their boat watching. I wanted nothing to do with Batman or his Robin. Once I was away from the warehouses I took back to the building tops and did some more free running before stopping at a part of town I hadn't been before. I saw a small karaoke bar and wanted to partake. I had some money in my suit and I waltzed right in, ignoring the stares from around me.

I had a few drinks at the bar before queuing up for the next round of singing. It didn't come fast enough, there had been two large guys wearing clown makeup singing off key to some Aqua music. I was surprised to find one of my band's songs on their list and signed up for it. As my turn came up I took my mask off and set it atop my head so I could sing without the voice over. I didn't need to see because I already knew the words so I didn't panic when the world faded to a blur around me. I heard the intro to the song and belted it right out.

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life_

_And if you get to Heaven_  
_I'll be here waiting babe_  
_Did you get what you deserve?_  
_The end, and if your life won't wait,_  
_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_  
_No one ever had much nice to say_  
_I think they never liked you anyway_  
_Oh take me from the hospital bed_  
_Wouldn't it be grand?_  
_It ain't exactly what you planned_  
_And wouldn't it be great if_  
_We were dead._  
_Oh dead._

_Tongue-tied and oh-so squeamish_  
_You never fell in love_  
_Did you get what you deserve?_  
_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to Heaven_  
_I'll be here waiting babe_  
_Did you get what you deserve?_  
_The end and if your life won't wait_  
_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_  
_No one ever had much nice to say_  
_I think they never liked you anyway_  
_Oh take me from the hospital bed_  
_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand_  
_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

_And in my honest observation_  
_During this operation_  
_Found a complication_  
_In your heart, so long_  
_'Cause now you've got_  
_Maybe just two weeks to live_  
_I said, "Is that the most the both of you can give?"_

_(GUITAR SOLO)_

_1, 2_  
_1, 2, 3, 4!_  
_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la_  
_Well c'mon_  
_La la la la la_  
_La la la la l'oh la_  
_La la la la la la la_

_(Continue lalala)_

_Oh, motherfucker_  
_If life ain't just a joke_  
_Then why are we laughing?_  
_If life ain't just a joke_  
_Then why are we laughing?_  
_If life ain't just a joke_  
_Then why are we laughing?_  
_If life ain't just a joke_  
_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD!_

That was a fun song and so easy without having to concentrate on guitar notes while searching for the words. I heard clapping and insane laughter from a corner of the bar as I walked off stage, I slipped my mask back on and jumped onto a bar stool to down a few more drinks. I was surprised when about twelve different drinks of all types and colors were set in front of me.

"These are compliments of the house." The bartender looked nervous and his eyes were darting all around me.

"**Thanks.**" If I drank all these I would need a cab home and a lift up the stairs. Screw it I wanted to get toasted. I took my time and drank every one. After the sixth the room was tilting slightly and I was feeling bubbly. Once they were all gone I was sure my liver was half dead but I didn't care. I had the bartender call me a cab and I staggered out onto the street to wait for the yellow car. The ride home was horrible, I hated cabs they always smelled weird. When we arrived I tried to pay the guy but he just kept telling me it was paid for and not to worry. I looked up to see if the apartment lights were on and fell on my ass. It was all dark and I didn't have a key so I walked around to the side and started climbing up. I don't know how I made it inside but I finally collapsed on my bed, in full costume, and passed out like it was nobodies business.

"Oh god she smells like a brewery." Max's voice sent a radiating pain through my head. I rolled over clutching my head and groaned.

"Ah the pain." I curled up into a little ball on my bed as my sister laughed and poked me.

"Aww is the poor baby hung over? How much exactly did you drink?" She rolled me onto my back and pulled my mask off. The light made me hiss and I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Apparently enough to do that." Bernard's voice floated in from the doorway and I whimpered.

"Okay everybody out. I'm throwing her in the shower and then we're going to need a lot of water and coffee." I heard her pushing Max out of the room and then slamming the door. Pain exploded behind my eyes at the loud noise and I rolled around a bit trying to escape it. "Come on you big baby." She pulled the pillow off my head and dragged me into the bathroom. Within moments she had stripped me down and shoved me into a warm shower. I stood under the spray until it went cold and enjoyed the brisk chill. I would have stayed there until I pruned if the water hadn't cut out and a towel wrapped around my body.

"I wasn't done yet." I glared at my sister but she just shrugged and pulled me out.

"Tough luck, dry yourself off and get dressed. We need to make sure you didn't drink away the new music for the end of the week." She marched off and I grumbled as I forced myself into the clothes and staggered into the kitchen. I was sure my glasses were on askew but I made no move to fix them. I drank about a gallon of water before my guitar was thrust into my hands and I was forced to play through the entire set list. Once they were all happy with my progress I was handed a cup of coffee.

"Well at least she didn't pickle her brain." Bernard walked off and I flipped him off with my free hand. Max took my guitar and I looked over at my sister, she had her purse in hand and an evil look in her eye.

"Ok D lets go shopping and if you say no I'll kick your ass." She pushed me into my room and forced me into a pair of shoes and fixed my hair.

"Fine just stop poking me." I whined and let her drag me downstairs to a waiting cab. I slept the whole way to the mall and pretty much zombie walked around the stores with her. As usual I was carrying all her bags and ignored. She chatted up a few fans that stopped by for autographs but no one dared rush me for mine. I was pretty sure my yellow eyes were bloodshot and I looked like I would eat somebody. She took the bags a few moments later and left me behind as she took off with a group of bubbly women. I walked around waiting for her to find me again. Window shopping while hung over wasn't the best thing in the world but it was all I had. I tried to stay out of any stores specializing on breakable items and ended up walking through an arts and crafts store. I was lost in the puzzle/toy section when a hand tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey I know you!" I was face to face with a buff looking guy wearing all black but had his face painted up like a clown.

"Uh, hello?" I inched away from the guy but he just smiled big and pulled a scrap of paper and a pen from his pocket.

"I saw you sing last night, the boss would love to have your autograph. Could I get one for him and myself?"

"You actually want my autograph?" I was stunned, this would make the first autograph I would ever give out. Most people went for the safer looking members of the band.

"Yes!" He ripped the paper in half and handed me both pieces along with his pen.

"Ok who should I make them out to?"

"Make one out to Gerald and the other to Mr. J." I turned him around so I could use his back as a writing surface.

"Ok one for Gerald and one for Mr. J." _What should I write? Hmmm...oh I know. To Gerald your one unique guy. And then To Mr. J you're one spiffy fan._ I signed both papers with just a fancy 'D' and handed him back the papers and his pen.

"Oh this is awesome." He literally jumped for joy and hugged me before running off. I felt weird. Did my sister go through this with all her fans?


	7. So Many Fans in all the Wrong Places

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Speaking

Chapter 7: So many fans in all the wrong places

* * *

After the weird autograph incident in the arts and crafts store I moved along hoping to find my sister. I stopped and got a smoothie along the way because my mouth felt like a desert. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the most beautiful dress ever in a window display. The shade of green was perfect, my eyes were glued to the fabric. I stood there unblinking for so long people were starting to walk to the opposite sides of the walkway from me. I loved green so much. I wanted the dress. Dumping my now empty cup in a nearby trash bin I dragged myself inside and inquired about the dress in question.

"How much to own that dress in my size?" I pointed towards the green perfection glowing in the light.

"I'm sorry miss but that is well out of your price range." The employee was looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"How much?" I scowled right back.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't I will be forced to call security." He huffed and pointed me towards the door.

"I want to buy that dress." I whined and he grabbed me by my arm and forcefully led me to the exit. He pushed me out of the store and gave me a good shove.

"Come into this store again and you will be arrested, you freak." He fixed his shirt and stormed back in. I was pissed.

"D are you alright?" My sister was at my side in an instant pushing her bags back into my arms.

"I want that dress but they won't let me buy it." I motioned to the dress and she shook her head.

"We'll get you a different one, we need to go now. I've got a date with Max and I don't want to be late."

"But the dress?" I pouted and she pulled me along behind her.

"Drop it D." She pulled me outside and into a waiting cab where I sulked the whole way home.

"You suck." I leaned against the side of the elevator while she fixed her hair.

"Oh shut up. It's just a dress, so what if it was green." Once the doors opened we walked to our apartment and I carried her bags inside to her room.

"Hey Randi how's my sexy baby doing?" Max picked her up and swung her around. I was secretly a bit jealous and stormed to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and held my head in my hands. _Ok just relax, there will be other green dresses in the future. Don't cry over one._

"Hey D I'm going with the love birds for dinner. Wanna join me?" Bernard looked bored and I gave him a glare before he shrugged and slammed the door shut. "Told you guys she wouldn't go." I heard them all stomp out into the hall and the door lock behind them. I didn't want to watch my sister and Max suck each others faces off over dinner. I wasn't in the mood to do any free running so I walked out to the living room and curled up on my couch. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by a loud banging on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming." I fixed my hair and flung the door open. There was no one in sight just a large box. I pulled it into the apartment and gave it a once over. It came up to my hips and was wrapped in green wrapping paper tied shut with a black bow. Golden question marks dotted the paper here and there. I pulled the bow open and jumped back as the box seemed to open itself with a shower of green sparkle bits and smoke. Looking closer each sparkle bit was in the shape of a question mark. My eyes grew three sizes as I saw the green dress of my dreams lying all nicely folded on the bottom of the box. I picked it up and held it against my frame, it was in my size and the fabric felt so soft against my skin. I snuggled into the dress before looking down at the box. There was golden writing on the bottom half of the box and I set the dress down so I could get a closer look.

_At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?_

I pondered for a moment before the answer clicked in my head. "Stars?" I heard a click and a small black lens appeared before glowing. What looked like a picture of a man was projected against the door. His form was blurred a bit but I could make out a green hat and green eyes.

"Oh you are ever so good at these. Now don't worry about the dress little D. Its your prize from our little game. I bet you want more though. Oh I know you will. Come find me, if you can. The man smirked showing perfect white teeth. ~Lighter than what I am made of, More of me is hidden than is seen~. Solve that little riddle tonight and you'll find me. Until then ta-ta my ember beauty." The picture clicked off and I heard a popping noise as the box started smoking. The device inside must have self destructed. I pondered the riddle he left me. Who was this man? I cleaned up the mess the box made and hid the pieces in case anyone came home early. Curiosity beat at me until I slapped my head.

"Icebergs!" He must have meant the iceberg lounge. This must have been the man I was chatting up after our show. I didn't waste any time and rushed the dress to my room to get ready. I wanted answers and I wanted this dress so it would be a win-win situation. The dress clung to my curves and flared out a bit over my hips. The skirt ended at mid calf and was strapless. I put on a pair of black hose and made sure I didn't tear them. I had a pair of flats that I could wear with it and I rushed to my sister's room for makeup. I put on some green and black eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. I shoved some money and my ID into my bra before heading out.

I took a cab and the driver refused to take my money, this was getting weird. I was about to wait in line to get in before the bouncer motioned to me.

"You're on the list, welcome to the lounge miss." He ushered me in and I was overwhelmed as I stepped inside. I could feel eyes on me as I walked in behind the host. He seated me at a table back in the corner. I felt like I was shrouded in shadows as I sat down.

"Anything I can get you ma'am?" A waiter appeared out of nowhere but didn't meet my eyes.

"Water please." I felt out of place. I didn't normally jump into crowded areas unless dancing was involved.

"Right away." He was gone in moments and I was left to myself. I fiddled with the tablecloth as I looked around the room. No one seemed to give me a second glance and I relaxed against the chair. A menu was placed before me as the waiter returned with my water. He bowed and left me to search for something tasty alone. I skimmed through the selections and searched for something cheap. I didn't see anyone sit at my table and nearly jumped in surprise when I lowered the menu and saw a man sitting across from me. His face was covered with a purple diamond mask and his green hat was tipped to the side, showing off a bit of red hair. He smiled nearly dazzling me with his bright teeth.

"Oh I knew I made it too easy for you." His green suit drew my gaze as I looked him over, I could probably take him in a fight as long as he wasn't armed.

"Hello. Thank you for the dress." I really didn't know what to say. He leaned back in his chair and I saw he had a cane in one of his hands, a golden question mark twirling along his palm. I was second guessing myself and almost wished I'd stayed home. I had no idea what to do with a man once I started talking to one; I probably should hang out more with Max and Randi to get the whole talking to men thing down.

"Oh it was my pleasure. After all its not often I find a woman who can keep up with my wit." He flashed me a smile again before taking my menu and looking it over. I nervously sipped my water and my eyes darted around the room. I nearly jumped when someone jumped into a chair to my left. It was what's his name from the craft store.

"Oh fancy seeing you here. Boss loved your autograph." He had a goofy grin on his face, well at least it looked like he did under all that paint. Mr. Green lowered the menu and sent a glare at him.

"Gerald right?" His name popped into my head and his eyes lit up.

"You remembered! That's awesome. Boss wanted me to see if you'd like to dine with him tonight."

"She's with me you painted buffoon." His green eyes narrowed and a scowl graced his features.

"Well boss told me not to take no for an answer." Gerald was glaring right back at him. They got into a glaring contest and I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Well that's too bad because that is the answer you will return to that clown with." His voice dripped venom and he lifted his cane and pointed it at him. "Now take your leave before I send you off in pieces."

"Watch your ass Riddler, boss J won't like this at all. Not one bit." Gerald shot me an apologetic look before sliding away from the table and walking off.

"Don't mind him my dear, they'll let any piece of trash in now a days." He huffed before returning his gaze to me. "Now tell me a little about yourself."

The dinner went by quickly the man, Riddler, wouldn't stop talking about himself. I just turned the conversation towards him and he was off like a shot describing his genius and so on. Just before we could order dessert he pulled what looked like a pager from his belt and frowned.

"Oh I am sorry but it seems that I'm needed somewhere else. We must do this again sometime." He tipped his hat at me and limped off towards the exit, the cane looking more like his handicap then his accessory. I was sure that he loved only himself and would probably not call me out for any more dinners. I watched him leave though, the green in his suit seemed to mesmerize me, it didn't hurt that he had a nice body to boot.

I opted out of dessert and left a tip on the table, my dinner had been comped. I took a taxi home and had to climb up the building seeing as no one was home yet. I felt horrible once I got to my room, the dress had ripped and a large hole now lay across my stomach from pulling myself up the brick. I wanted to cry, hiding the dress in the very back of my closet I pulled out some dancing clothes. Slipping into the tight green leggings and purple thigh high clinging dress I made sure it clung to my curves in just the right way. I opted for a tight green almost see through elbow length shirt. Over top of it I slipped a purple vest, I only buttoned it halfway letting my ample chest strain against the fabric. I retouched my makeup and slipped into my armored boots. I was going to dance until I dropped and no one was going to stop me. I returned to the ratty little club and was let in without having to wait.

I jumped right back into the writhing pit of bodies and went full out dancing. I didn't care that everyone was giving me a wide gap to dance in, they seemed to be avoiding me at all means possible. I was glad I was so flexible as I danced; throwing my hips out and shaking what my momma gave me. Soon a body pressed up against my back again and I recognized his scent. It was the same man from before and we got right into the dancing. His arms were bare and I felt buttons against my back, probably from a vest. We got so into it that after what seemed like hours we had to pry ourselves apart, our sweat was almost fusing our clothes together. His lips were to my ear again and his hand stroked the side of my hip.

"Its getting late you should head home. I'll always be here if you need me." I felt him leave and the club suddenly felt colder. I wish I knew who the hell the man was. Once again I was alone in the gap of dancing bodies and I pushed my damp hair from my face. I got another bottle of water to go and headed home. My feet ached and I was dragging by the time I pulled myself through my window again. I left my clothes in a pile as I headed to the shower and scrubbed the day from my flesh. I wanted coffee but the call of sleep was too much and I just curled up under the sheets naked as the day I was born.

"Someone had a good night." Randi was sitting on the side of my bed fanning me with a large envelope. I groaned and pulled the covers back up to hide my body from her. "Oh relax we're sisters its not like I'm going to post naked pics of you on the internet."

"Thanks I feel so much better." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Who's the mail for?

"You silly. It came with a box of horror movies, not the good ones though a bunch of dubbed asian extreme ones." She huffed and dropped the letter on my lap.

"Oh don't hate, those are the best ones. They actually still have horror movies there, not some campy gore fests with boobs." I looked at the envelope as she walked out of my room.

"Hey Randi is D gonna want some coffee?" Bernard's voice rang out near my door.

"Not right now Bennie she's naked." My sister was laughing and I heard Bernard choke on his beverage. I rolled my eyes and wondered who this letter was from.

The writing wasn't in golden script like the others I'd been getting, it was written with red ink almost the color of blood. The letters were small and neat but held no fancy loops or designs. I opened the letter and pulled a single sheet of paper from inside. I recognized the scent on the paper instantly and took a big sniff. It was from the man I danced with at the club. The ink on the paper was red as well and held no riddles for me to solve.

"Your nightly activities have left you nice and limber my little demon girl. Enjoy some horror on me and scream extra loud."

"This is certainly unique." I sniffed the paper again before stumbling out of bed and adding it to my underwear drawer. I pulled out some underwear and then dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped my glasses on. I heard there would be coffee so I was going to raid the kitchen.

"Morning princess." Max was sitting on the couch with my sister on his lap. They were watching cartoons and I rolled my eyes.

"Morning." It was probably more towards dinner time but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Since when did you start sleeping naked?" Bernard was sitting at the table reading the paper. A mug of coffee was shaking softly in his hand.

"Since when did you care what I sleep in?" I got myself some coffee then made some toast. Slathering it with a thick layer of peanut butter I sat down across from him.

"I don't." He kept his eyes on the newsprint but his cheeks were pink. He was acting really strange lately but I pushed it off on stress and having to deal with me.

"Good. Now that we've got that settled where are we playing our next gig again?"

"Our gig is in three days and you can't remember where?" He looked up at me and set his coffee down.

"Nope not to save my life." I sipped my coffee to pry some peanut butter off the roof of my mouth.

"We're playing at Maroni's and Randi is going to take lead vocals. If you can't remember your music don't bother joining us."

"What's the theme?"

"Formal attire, you won't get to wear your outfit. Poor you." He pushed himself away from the table and threw his half full cup of coffee into the sink before storming off.

"The hell bit you on the ass?" I growled at him but he just flipped me off and kept walking.

"Relax sis. I've got a dress you can borrow and I'll make you look nice." Randi giggled from the couch and I pulled the paper over to me to start reading it.

"I'm gonna feel naked without my demon skin." I whined and flipped to the front page.

"You look naked in your demon skin, this is a family restaurant styled club. No nudity."

"Yea, yea. But that won't stop you from singing about sex now will it?" I shoved more toast into my mouth and groaned as it glued my teeth together.

"It never does." She turned back towards the TV and I chugged more coffee. I nearly choked when I saw the headline and picture on the front page.

'Riddler back in Arkham! Streets a little safer thanks to Batman.' There was a picture of Batman holding a broken and bloody Riddler while the police held a car open for him. I had heard of Arkham, it was an insane asylum. The Riddler seemed self absorbed when I talked to him and maybe a little obsessed with riddles but he didn't come off as insane. I looked back down at the picture and frowned. Riddler was bleeding from a head wound and his nose looked broken. His suit was torn and his cane was no where to be seen. He looked like he was barely holding onto consciousness.

"I guess he won't make the show then." I spoke quietly to myself. I didn't bother to read the article but folded the paper up and carried it off to my room. I ripped the picture out and slipped it into the riddle card he'd sent me. I felt even worse about ruining my dress now. I sat on the edge of my bed and sulked until the coffee was gone. I was kind of glad I wouldn't be lead vocals for the next gig, I was going to be mopey for awhile.


	8. Playing for the Mob

Not Quite Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Earth Angel from the Temptations. I don't own the song but I love listening to it.

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Speaking

Chapter 8: Playing for the Mob.

* * *

The day of the gig came all too soon. I had spent three days inside without running and I was getting depressed. I hated seeing people hurt and I knew that if I went out Batman or his little Robin would just tail me. I didn't want to see either of them right now. I showered and let my sister dress me and I even didn't struggle when she put makeup on me. I was in a light blue dress that cascaded to the floor in a wave of silk and lace. The sleeves were only elbow length but had a ruffle of lace along the shoulders. The neckline was modest and had small rhinestones dotting it. She put some blue eye shadow on and painted my lips bubblegum pink.

"She almost ready?" Max popped his head in and whistled at me. He was dressed up in a black suit and tie. His hair was greased back and shiny in the light.

"Yea but I almost want to leave her home. She looks so empty." Randi sighed and brushed my hair. "You think she found a guy but turned out he was married or something?"

"If she found a guy then Hell itself must have frozen over." He shrugged and left us alone again.

"Guess I'm thinking into this too hard. Everyone gets down sometimes." She finished my hair and started on her own. She was wearing an ankle length black dress that clung to her curves. It shimmered a bit in the light and she had a strand of pearls wrapped around her neck. The back of her dress plunged to just below her shoulder blades and had some black netting covering her skin. I left her be and walked out to see if the guys needed help loading the van up.

"Try not to make eye contact with anybody." Bernard was lugging the drum set out the door. "We won't get to go back if you make all the babies cry."

"Fuck off Bernard." I sounded tired and he just shrugged and walked out.

"Relax D. Everyone's a little cranky. Don't worry about loading anything up we've about got it done. Just get your stuff together and meet us at the van." Max carried one of our amps out after Bernard.

I went to my room and pulled some cash out of my hidden stash along with some ID and stuffed them into my bra. I was preparing for a very boring night, I'd caught sight of an 'approved songs' list on the table the night before. We were expected to play soft pleasant music. That was probably why Randi was taking lead, to help keep a calm feeling going with the crowd.

"Hey hurry up we're going to be late!" She popped her head in my room and gave me a weird look. She had put on a deep red lipstick and light gray eye shadow. She looked like a heroine from an old time movie.

"Lets go." I followed her to the van and Max drove us off to the better side of town. The buildings were nicer and the streets cleaner. People were walking without fear of being mugged. I felt out of place already. We set up and I was near the back by Max. Bernard was in front of me partially obscuring me from public view. After our introduction Randi sent me an apologetic look as we strummed through our first song.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_The one I adore_  
_Love you forever, and ever more_  
_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your love, loveliness_  
_I hope and I pray that someday_  
_I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness_

_Oh earth, earth angel, earth angel_  
_Please be mine_  
_My darling dear, love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool, fool, a fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your loveliness_  
_I hope and pray_  
_I'll be the vision of your happiness_

_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Please be mine_  
_My darling dear love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool, fool, a fool in love with you_

It felt weird playing all these calm oldie songs but I kept my mouth shut and my eyes at the floor. I didn't have to sing once and the night dragged on for what seemed like days. The next thing I knew we were taking our bows as the room politely clapped. We packed up our things and left after getting our pay. Randi was given several bouquets or Roses and other flowers after the show and I stood off in the corner trying to be invisible. I didn't know how to be normal and my sister looked so happy. The ride home was silent and I locked myself in my room once we got back home. I slipped into a pair of blue leggings and black jean shorts. A gray t-shirt peeked out from under my green baggy sweater. I slipped on my armored boots, I wanted to stomp and hear things break under my feet.

I curled up on my bed and stared at my ceiling for awhile. A soft tapping on my window drew my attention and I walked over, pulling it open. I was pushed out of the way as Robin pulled himself into my room and brushed himself off. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Why are you here?" I crossed my arms over my chest as he sent me a cocky smirk.

"Batman needs your help with something." He copied my stance and looked almost comical with his hip sticking out in a feminine pose.

"I don't feel like dressing up tonight tell him to find someone else."

"You don't have to dress up. And he did tell me to carry you to him like a sack of potatoes if you refused." He pulled a pair of yellow handcuffs from his belt and twirled them around on a finger. "I really was hoping to use these anyways."

"I'm going to throw you out the window again if you don't leave." I pointed at the open window. He walked over as if to brush by me but I was soon handcuffed and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh I'm really gonna kick your ass now." I growled and squirmed trying to break the metal.

"Hold on tight, Batman never said I couldn't 'accidentally' drop you." With that he launched out the window and began grappling to the outskirts of the city. He dropped down into an alley and un-cuffed me. Before I could punch him in the face he handed me a helmet and pulled me towards a motorcycle hidden behind a dumpster.

"Seriously?" I looked at the helmet; it had a big red robin design staring back at me.

"Just get on the bike. I'll explain once we get there." I rolled my eyes and slipped the helmet on. Sliding up behind him on the bike he pulled my arms around his waist a little too tightly for my liking. "Hold on tight." He then proceeded to speed off making me clutch his armor with a little more force then necessary. The world blurred past me and I almost didn't make out the sign until we had nearly past it. 'Arkham Asylum 1 mile. Do not pick up hitchhikers. They may be escaping patients.'

I watched the asylum loom in front of me as Robin parked and pulled me off the bike. I slipped the helmet off and handed it back to him. How could anyone send people here? It looked like a horror show waiting to happen. I trudged behind Robin as he led me inside one of the main buildings and I groaned seeing Batman waiting for me along with several doctors and police officers.

"Let me guess, you're locking me up here?" I growled and he just stared at me impassively.

"Inmates are escaping almost as fast as I put them in here. You are going to find out how." He actually ordered me as if I were working for him. My respect for the guy was already borderline but now he was throwing me into a mission. Seriously?

"I do have a life you know. I can't be gone from the band for too long. People will notice." I licked my canines and I saw some of the doctors pale and back away from me. I was getting off to a great start.

"Just play along and report to Robin once your done." He walked down the hall and disappeared into the shadows.

"If I was in his shoes I'd have locked you up first night I saw you. But not here, somewhere more pleasant." Robin gave me a once over before moving to fix my hair.

"Don't touch the hair." I tried to pull away from him but he grabbed me by my collar and fixed it anyways.

"Just making you look nice." He let me go and gave a nod to one of the police before taking off. I saw him look back at me and his eyes dropped to my ass before quickly turning his head and dismissing me.

"Don't worry ma'am. This is just a simple in and out project." One of the older cops handed me a badge marked 'visitor' and I clipped it to my sweater. I ignored the radio chatter as a very creepy looking doctor walked into the room and introduced himself.

"I am Doctor Hugo Strange. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss D." He extended his hand and I shook it. It was too warm and sweaty but I couldn't pull away without looking rude.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Strange." After he let my hand go I wiped it off on my pants when he wasn't looking. He walked over to a door and slid his ID badge into it and it whooshed open.

"This way please. It's not every day that we receive someone who works with the Batman; it is a privilege I'm sure." His voice was dripping sarcasm but I walked through the door hoping that it wouldn't be a one way trip.

"So why exactly am I here?" I sighed as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"Why you've just donated a large sum of money to help fund the music therapy department. Batman came and delivered the check himself. A bit unorthodox way to deliver such funding but it is a welcome gesture. The warden wanted to come thank you himself but unfortunately he is feeling a bit under the weather." Doctor strange led me through a series of maze like hallways until we reached the penitentiary ward.

"Well I'm glad that you received it safely. Music is important to all aspects of a person's life." Might as well get into the roll and play it like a guitar.

"Indeed. We have to walk through the rogue's gallery to reach the new wing I'm afraid. They are still working on the main walkway, its not structurally safe yet. Just keep your eyes to yourself and none of them should bother you." He led me to an armored door with two guards standing at attention on either side of it. Sliding his badge again the door creaked open and we both walked into the dimly lit walkway. I tried to keep my eyes to myself but I failed and I was casting quick glances all around me.

"So this new wing will house just the music department?" I tried to focus on the Doctors back. I noticed how much taller he was then me and I frowned a bit. He didn't look back at me once and was really giving off a creepy vibe.

"Fresh meat Strange?" A voice came from the cell to our left and Doctor Strange actually paused and looked over.

"Ah Mister Crane. This is the woman who is funding our music therapy department. I'm sure she would love to hear your take on how music is beneficial to regaining ones sanity." His voice was dripping sarcasm and I looked over to see who he was talking to.

"Its Doctor Crane." He hissed at Doctor Strange. Crane was tall and thin. His limbs seemed almost too long for his body and his face was sharp and angular. He was strapped into a straight jacket that looked like it had seen better days. It was stained with blood and sweat and I bet that it smelled as bad as it looked. His red hair was messy and sticking out in all directions giving him an almost mad scientist look. His eyes were so dark that they looked black in the dim lighting. I could see bruises healing around his eyes and his lip had been split, it was still swollen and healing.

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Crane. Has the boards ruling of stripping you of your title still sting?"

"I will end you Strange. You will scream when the Scarecrow comes for you!" Crane was raving until his dark eyes met my yellow ones. I saw something behind his eyes as he went silent almost as if studying me. I wondered what he had done to make it to Arkham. I also wondered if he'd been beaten up by Batman also, he looked so frail sitting there.

"Enough. We must keep moving." My arm was grabbed roughly and I was pulled along struggling to keep up with Strange's stride. He ignored the jeers and taunts thrown at him until we had nearly reached the end of the walkway. Another heavily armored door stood in front of us and he let me go to swipe his card.

"Don't turn your back on him my dear." A quiet voice to my right drew my gaze. There he was. The Riddler. He had a thick gauze bandage over his nose and his face was still bruised and swollen. His left eye was swollen completely shut and he was sitting on his bed in a straight jacket. His good eye trapped me in its green gaze. He looked like he was in pain but he must not have been getting any help. His bandage was crusted with dried blood and I wondered if they'd even bothered to set his nose before slapping it on. I know he recognized me but he said nothing and quickly looked to the floor breaking me away from his almost hypnotic gaze.

"Stop lollygagging." I was roughly pulled through the door and it closed with a soft whoosh behind me.

"Sorry I'm just not used to seeing people so injured. It's frightening." I threw out the first excuse I could think of and I saw the scowl fade off his face. He put a hand on my shoulder almost to comfort me but it took all that I had not to stiffen under his touch.

"Oh don't worry too much about them. They receive the best care that Arkham can provide. Now lets put that all behind us and focus on the future." He waved his hand down the hall and I saw a newer addition had been added to the building. The walls were whiter and the floor shining under our feet.

"And how exactly will the music department help with the mental health of Arkham's inmates?" I followed him into the empty wing as he showed me each room.

"Why my dear you of all people should know the calming effect of music on the human mind." He spoke as if I were a child. I didn't exactly know what Batman hoped I would find in here but I hoped I would know soon enough. This man was seriously creeping me out and I half expected to get knocked out and wake up mid dissection.

"Of course, what kind of music programs are you thinking of providing?" The fake smile almost melted off my face when he turned and gave me a grin that chilled my blood.

"Why I was hoping you would help out with that. It would be most beneficial to have an actual musician teach some patients in the wonders of music." The lights in the hall seemed to shine demonically from his dark lenses. What in the world did I get myself into?


	9. First Day

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Speaking

Chapter 9: First Day

* * *

"So what do you say Miss D? Will you lend your musical talents to help the mental health of Arkham's patients?" Strange had a hand clasped to my shoulder as the other waved around the empty wing.

"What will you need me to do?" I was pretty much trapped. I could jump out a window and take my chances but the only other way back was through what he called the Rogue's gallery.

"Excellent! I will inform the warden of your assistance and we will draft up a contract immediately. We will send it to your manager and await your signing. It will still be a few weeks before the main hall is repaired but I would like you to return on Monday so we can start going over your place in the healing of our more prominent patients."

"Alright I'll leave the address and number of my manager for you. Do you have a slip of paper and a pen?" I was pulled back towards the Rogue's gallery and he opened the door once again.

"Oh don't worry I'll get your information once we get back to the main offices. It is a pleasure to be in such company not many women of your caliber would be willing to take on such a project." I was pulled through the gallery so fast that he was nearly carrying me. Within what seemed like moments we were back to the main office and I left my address and number for him.

"Feel free to leave a message if you do call, my manger is quite busy." _Oh Randi is going to hate me. And he doesn't know that the phone almost never rings, I hope._

"Of course my dear." His hand was on my shoulder again, almost as if to make me feel smaller then I was. "Now you have a nice night. I'll make all the arrangements for you." He flashed his creepy grin and I took my leave, nearly running outside the building to get some air.

"That was fast." Robin was leaning against his bike and it looked like he was playing a video game on his phone.

"You guys could have told me what I was supposed to be looking for. Now I'm stuck teaching a music class in the new wing."

"Well that's actually a good thing. It means that we've got someone inside to report the workings." He slid his phone into a pocket on his outfit and slipped his helmet over my head.

"Oh yea I really want to teach music to people who could probably kill someone with a pencil." I climbed up behind him on the bike.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they won't put Joker into your music class. They're not that stupid." He took off and actually parked his bike in the parking garage before walking me to my door.

"I could have just climbed into the window you know. Its not that hard to scale a building."

"Oh but if I did that I would miss your charming personality." He leaned against the door frame and smirked at me.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh every minute of it. Although I would rather have you suited up for the majority of it."

"Don't make me break your legs."

"Oh ouch, fine I'll take the hint. Sounds like people are home anyways. Have fun with your new job." He disappeared down the hall and I pounded on the door until Max opened it.

"Holy shit did you actually decide to use the door like a normal person? Is something wrong? Are you actually embracing humanity and adapting to our ways?" He gave a fake gasp and stepped aside to let me in.

"Fuck off Max. I just got roped into a second job and I have to break the news to Randi." I tugged at my sweater and felt something move around. I looked down and I still had the visitors pass attached to my shirt. I pulled it off and stared at it as if trying to make it burst into flames.

"The hell D? I just got a call from some psycho at Arkham saying that you're taking a job there teaching music to the crazies!" Randi burst from her room still clutching her phone in her hand.

"Its true sis. It was either that or have Batman lock my ass up there. I thought you'd rather see my smiling face here instead of behind glass."

"Oh my god did he hurt you?" She was at my side inspecting me for injuries, her anger forgotten for now.

"I'm fine. I just have to work around my new schedule." I sighed and waited for the screaming to start.

"That's actually pretty awesome. You're working for the Batman. It makes you what a superhero now, or a sidekick?" She was actually looking at me in awe. "Oh my god my sister is a superhero!"

"Geeze lay off Randi, its bad enough living with her now. Don't inflate her ego or we'll all suffer." Bernard was lying on the couch reading the paper. A bowl of cheerios was laying on the floor next to him.

"Just let me know when the contract arrives so I can look it over." I rubbed my head feeling a headache start to creep up on me.

"They said you already signed it." Randi looked as confused as I felt.

"I haven't signed anything."

"They had their lawyers approve it so you must have. So that degree in music you have is really going to come in handy isn't it." She smirked and I shook my head.

"I only got my doctorate in music because mom was ragging on me. I didn't actually expect to have to use the damn thing."

"I knew you got your doctorate in music for a reason, now I can call you Doctor D." She snickered and walked back to her room.

"Not happening!" I yelled at her retreating figure before heading to my room and locking myself in. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I didn't want a real job I enjoyed playing gig to gig and not having anyone really rely on me. Maybe I could throw myself off a bridge, fake my death and flee the country?

Monday came too soon and I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I slipped a baggy blue sweater over myself and tied up my armored black boots. Randi had snuck into my room and hid my suit so I couldn't bail. I refused to wear makeup and I slipped the visitors pass into the back of my jeans. I didn't have a wallet so I just shoved some cash and my ID into one of my pockets and put my hair up in a simple ponytail. I slipped my guitar case across my back and a small traveling amp on my thigh. I wasn't sure what exactly I would be doing but I wanted to at least have something prepared.

"Freeze!" Max's voice rang out and I swung around to face him. A bright flash filled my vision and I blinked away spots for several moments afterwards. Pain filled my skull at the bright light and my eyes watered.

"Damn it Max you know she's light sensitive why'd you use the flash?" Randi's voice appeared and I felt a breeze on my face. She was trying to fan my vision back and I groaned.

"You guys suck. Its not the first day of school, you don't need pictures." I tried to blink my vision back and I groaned once it did. Everyone was standing in front of me looking like some proud parents sending their child off to the first day of school. I sighed and adjusted my guitar against my back. "So whose driving me to Arkham?" That made everyone pale and point at each other. I rolled my eyes and called a taxi instead.

Arkham was just as creepy in the daytime as it was the first night I saw it. I tried cleaning my glasses off but it didn't help. Walking inside I was met by a woman who spoke so fast I didn't know who she was or what department she came from. My visitors badge was exchanged for one with my picture on it. I was then passed onto a security guard who walked me to what would be my office, well one of my offices. I was sharing a temporary space with one of the doctors until the music ward was completed then I would be stationed there.

"Ah good morning! You must be the new doctor here to help with the new wing." I turned to see a middle aged man with graying hair standing in the doorway. He had striking features and I squirmed a little in his intense inspection.

"Yea I'm D. I guess I'm heading up the musical therapy department." I held out my hand for him to shake but he just ignored it and moved to the desk to rifle through the papers.

"I'm Doctor Jordan, I handle the children's ward here at Arkham."

"They actually send children here?" I gasped and he looked up as if no one had ever asked him that question before.

"Of course, Arkham is a family facility. We have wards for most any patient available. I would love to stay and chat but I am running late for an important meeting. It was nice meeting you doctor." He pulled some files from under the mountain of paperwork on the desk and took off down the hallway.

"Its going to be weird having to write Doctor in front of my name." I rubbed my forehead wishing that I had never moved to Gotham in the first place.

"Ah there you are!" It was Doctor Strange again. He was standing in the doorway with a white coat draped over one of his arms. "I wasn't sure of your size so I hope this fits. All doctors are required to wear them."

"I'm not a psychologist Doctor Strange. I'm just a Doctor of Music." I sighed thinking the title lame to my ears.

"But still a Doctor. Now slip this on, we need to get you set up for your first class." I set my guitar against the wall and took the coat from him. Slipping it on, it was a little big but I could always hem it later. I strapped my guitar against my back again and followed him down the halls towards the new wing.

"I didn't think I would be working with patients so soon. I haven't exactly done this before."

"Oh don't worry. I am sure you will do just fine. We offered music therapy to all patients. Your class will be small due to it being around the same time as the physical education class we also offer."

"You offer a gym class to patients?" My eyebrow raised and he chuckled.

"Nothing that fancy, we let them run around the courtyard and play some basic sports. We have armed snipers on duty the entire time so we don't have to worry too much about fighting amongst patients." He swiped his badge and we were walking through the Rogues gallery again. I didn't have the time to look around as Strange had increased his pace towards the other door. Stepping through it he finally slowed his pace.

"So do I have access to walk the facility or will I need a radio to call in an escort?" I adjusted my badge making sure it was still attached to my coat.

"Oh you have access to most of the facility, just nothing below ground level. Most of the therapy rooms are off limits but you do have access to the medical and intensive treatment ward.

"Is there a map I could get? I would like to know the layout in case I need to find the cafeteria or my way back."

"Oh of course." He ushered me into one of the larger rooms, it had been set up with rows of stack-able chairs and a white board. A desk stood in front of the board but the room felt emotionless. "Your class will start soon, the guards will bring them in and you can go from there."

"Am I allowed to at least decorate the space? Or carry a taser?"

"I will see that you are forwarded the necessary paperwork. I hope to talk with you again but I am needed in a meeting with the warden soon. Enjoy your stay." He actually didn't grab my shoulder for once and was gone with a swish of his coat out the door. I sighed and set my guitar on the desk before rifling through the drawers. I didn't have much to work with. I had a few markers, a ruler, some blank sheet music, some empty file folders, a few boxes of crayons and a small square button marked 'panic button' on the bottom of the last drawer. I sighed and rubbed my head. I was probably going to be stabbed sometime today I just knew it.

I wasn't sure what to write on the board. I didn't exactly have a name for this 'class' and I wasn't sure that I wanted my name in big letters across the empty board. I sat down in the chair and found that it spun, so I spent some time spinning myself dizzy.

"Alright ladies you know the drill. Make one move out of your seats and we will shoot you. If you become agitated we will sedate you and put you in solitary isolation. Try to escape and your punishment will be swift and severe." A younger guard marched into my room with full riot gear on and my hopes for a safe day went out the window. Another guard walked in and began setting up chairs in a row away from my desk. I stood up and dusted my coat off as I watched my new charges get marched in. I recognized two of the three men who walked in. There were only three people in my class so far. A paper was thrust into my hands as the guards walked out and took a guarding post outside the door. I looked down at the names then over at the faces of the restrained patients. This was not going to be fun.

"We meet again." I met the gaze of Riddler and I saw that they had at least re-bandaged his nose. He was still bruised but his swelling was almost gone. He could actually open both his eyes this time.

"Hello Riddler." I looked down at the list and saw that each name had an alternate next to it. It must have been their actual names.

"Oh please just call me Edward." His legs were cuffed to the chair but his hands were free, just like the other patients.

"I didn't know you were a psychologist." I looked over and met the stare of Crane. He was rubbing his arms and looking me over.

"I'm not." He seemed confused and a frown crossed his features.

"But you're a doctor?" A new voice popped up. It was from a lanky blonde man with bright blue eyes. He was sitting in his chair staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"I have my doctorate in the musical arts." I felt like a mouse thrown into a bin of starving cats.

"Well you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Edward was smirking and sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Very interesting indeed." Crane had his head tilted to the side looking me over as if he were trying to see right through me.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." The blonde man spoke up his British accent made him sound charming.

"Nice to meet you as well," I looked down at my small list. "Jervis."

"Hatter if you please." His voice was calm and I caught Crane rolling his eyes.

"Alright Hatter."

"Splendid!" He clasped his hands together and smiled big.

"So what exactly are you going to teach us?" Crane leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes staring right into me.

"Well I've never actually taught before. And there are only three of you." I tried to think what I could teach them.

"Oh relax Jonathan, would you rather they put you back out on the yard?" Edward shot him a look.

"Why so defensive Edward? Could it be that you have a thing with this fragile flower?" Crane waved a hand at me and I felt like I was about to be in the middle of a fight.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please calm down you're upsetting our teacher. I'm sure that we can better spend our time here then staring down the scope of a sniper in the yard." Jervis placed a hand on either man's shoulder and tried to calm them down. I wondered what he had done to earn his keep here.

"Shut up Jervis." Crane yanked away from his touch and scowled at nothing in particular.

"I'm sure you will do fine my little demoness." The anger was gone from Edwards face and he was looking me over with a curious glance.

"I knew it. You do have a thing for this…this woman." Crane spat out and pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"That's none of your business you straw headed freak." I couldn't tell if Edward was blushing, red with anger or if his head was just going to explode. Jervis looked so helpless sitting in between them I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the ruler from the desk and slapped it against the wood so hard it nearly shattered. Everyone looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you all seriously going to spend the entire class arguing?" My fangs flashed and I saw everyone's gaze turn to them.

"You have the teeth of the Jabberwocky!" Jervis exclaimed and his eyes grew large. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you're all done can we at least pretend that you're learning something in here?" I sighed.

"If you think those teeth are impressive Crane you should see her in her skin tight suit." Edward smirked as Crane's face went red. Jervis was still gaping at me and I felt a headache coming on. _Why god? Why me?_


	10. Stolen by Scarecrow

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Speaking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

Chapter 10: Stolen by Scarecrow

* * *

I really didn't like the way Crane was looking me over and I was sure I'd lost Jervis. I moved behind the desk and pulled out some blank sheet music and the crayons. I walked over to each man and handed them some paper and crayons.

"And what exactly is this going to do for our mental health?" Crane shook the box of crayons at me and I moved back to lean against my desk, out of grabbing range.

"I don't care if you doodle or write a minuet just make yourself look busy." I sighed and Jervis was already starting to doodle on his paper and Edward was drawing something that didn't look like music at all.

"Crane give me your green crayon." Edward leaned over Jervis and held out his hand.

"Why the hell should I give you anything Riddles?" He leaned away from Edward's hand and clutched his box of crayons in his hand tighter.

"You know that I only use green. I'll trade you my blue one for it." He shook his crayon box as if it would tempt the trade.

"Oh but I wanted the blue ones." Jervis's voice was soft and he looked up from his drawing with a pout on his face.

"Common Crane I need the green." Edward was pleading and Jonathan looked like he was about to start biting.

"Children please!" I groaned and all three men turned to look at me. "Just trade crayons all ready before one of you gets sedated." I rubbed my forehead, was teaching really this hard?

"Oh don't cry Miss D." Jervis pulled out a green crayon and handed it to Edward before pulling out a red and handing it to Crane.

"She's going to be very easy to break Edward." Crane reluctantly pulled out his red and blue crayons and passed them around.

"She's not up for grabs Straw boy." Edward handed Jervis a blue crayon and chucked a red at Crane's head. It bounced off and broke in half before hitting the floor. I saw Jonathan's eye twitch as if he were fighting with something inside his head.

"Miss D? Can I please be moved to another part of the room?" Jervis was looking at the two men around him and his eyes were wide.

"Hatter I'm pretty sure that you're the only thing keeping those two from killing each other right now. I'll try to bring you some candy or something next class for your bravery." I sighed and felt a headache beating behind my eyes.

"Oh candy sounds lovely." A giant grin spread across his face and he went back to drawing on his paper.

"Hey if he's getting candy I want some too." Edward looked up at me and frowned. "Why should he get it all to himself?"

"Oh yes that's just what Jervis needs, in influx of sugar." Crane rolled his eyes and leaned over to pick up the broken crayon.

"Fine if you guys can go the rest of the session without killing each other or arguing I'll bring you all candy." I was licking my fangs, I always did that when I was nervous.

"Is that a nervous tic Miss D?" Jonathan was staring at me again, his eyes dark and clouded.

"Jonathan, stay away from her." Edward was looking back over at him again. "I will spend the next three days reciting nothing but riddles after lights out."

"It's just a harmless question." He tapped the red crayon against the paper in time with the clock.

"Nothing is ever harmless with you." Edward went back to his plans and I sighed looking up at the clock. The sound of scribbling crayons and paper filled the room and I felt like I was babysitting more then anything. They were quiet for a full half hour doing whatever with the crayons and paper.

"Alright you freaks hand in your paperwork and prepare to go back to your cells." One of the riot guards peeked his head in and huffed.

"Oh bother." Jervis muttered and shoved his crayons back into the box with shaky hands.

"Well this was fun." Jonathan muttered and did the same. I noticed that he had tucked several crayons into his jumpsuit along with some paper.

"I like pixie sticks D. Just saying." Edward didn't have a crayon box in his hands at all just some papers and I gave him a look. He just shrugged. "I think I may have lost my crayons."

"Noted Edward." I walked over and took the papers and crayons from everyone before walking back to my desk. I set them in a stack on the corner and turned back to the men. "Anything special you would like Jervis, Jonathan?"

"Oh I'd like some chocolates miss D." Jervis had a smile a mile wide on his face.

"I'll take some licorice. Black like my soul." Jonathan's eyes were on my body again and I sighed.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." I rubbed my head as the guards stomped in and proceeded to drag all the men off leaving me alone once again. I went through the papers to see what everyone had been doing.

Jervis had been drawing some Alice in Wonderland pictures but the Alice had red hair instead of blonde. Jonathan had been drawing some kind of chemical equations along with a female version of a scarecrow, also with red hair. I reached Edward's green papers and he'd actually been writing a song. It wasn't half bad actually.

"How was your first day with the scum of society." One of the guards was back and his smug voice pulled me out of my daze.

"They're not that bad I think. They actually were behaving." I restocked the papers and set them down in one of the empty drawers.

"They're all freaks and you should keep your distance ma'am." The guard was looking me over in a way I really didn't like. "Doctor Strange sent me with a map for you." He pulled a winkled piece of paper out of his armored vest and held it out. I walked over and took it from his hand.

"Thank you." I opened it up and it was actually two sheets of paper with detailed maps printed on them.

"Not a problem ma'am. I'll be seeing you later." He sauntered off and I moved to pack my things. Lunch sounded great but I was going to leave my guitar and amp in the office I shared with Dr. Jordan. I swiped my card and began walking through the Rogues gallery on my way out but the walk was silent as if they were all studying me. I easily found Dr. Jordan's office with the help of my map and I deposited my guitar and amp inside before stretching a bit.

The cafeteria had an odd smell to it and I noticed that staff and patients ate in the same room. I grabbed a tray and some food from the staff food line. I paid by swiping my name badge, that was nifty, and found a seat at an empty table. I unwrapped my sandwich and took a bite, slowly chewing as I took in my new surroundings. A few of the other doctors were looking over at me and whispering amongst themselves. I felt like I was back in high school. I shook my head and sipped my chocolate milk before another tray slid into view next to me. I looked over and saw an orange jumpsuit, it was one of the patients.

"Why hello there." Jervis's soft voice helped me to relax a bit.

"Hello Jervis. How are you doing?" I took another bite of my sandwich and looked at his tray. Nothing looked edible at all.

"Oh I'm doing well. You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"That's fine." I watched him sit down and poke at his food before sighing.

"I do quite enjoy your class Miss D. You will keep offering it won't you?" He shoveled some kind of green squishy substance into his mouth and I had to look away. How could they eat that?

"I'm glad you enjoy it Hatter, I'll offer it as long as they let me." I took another sip of chocolate milk and tried not to watch him eat. My appetite was dwindling but I still tried to finish half my sandwich.

"Oh I do hope they keep it." He spoke softly and I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my uneaten sandwich half and held it up.

"Would you like to eat some actual food Hatter?" I looked over and his eyes were big and I swear that he was drooling.

"A sandwich for the Hatter?" He took it carefully as if it would bite him. His hands were shaking as he looked it over. "It's been so long." He took a bit and closed his eyes as if it were the best tasting thing he'd ever had. He finished it quickly and even licked his fingers. I split my fries and offered them to him as well. He practically inhaled them.

"You're going to give yourself a stomach ache if you eat that fast Hatter." I nibbled my fries as he licked the salt from his fingers.

"Oh Miss D it has been so long since I've tasted real food." Was he crying?

"Are you all right?" He looked over at me with his big blue watery eyes.

"You may have the teeth of the Jabberwocky but you have the heart of the White Queen." It looked like he wanted to hug me but I was sure the guards would have freaked out and hurt him.

"Thank you Hatter that was sweet, I think." I finished off my chocolate milk and looked down at my empty tray. I wanted to stay and keep him company but I really should check in with Doctor Strange. "I'll see you later Hatter." I stood up and he waved as I took my tray to the bin. I waved back as I left and he had a big smile on his face again. _What a sweet but strange man._ I found Doctor Strange, well he found me, in the halls and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as if it were some normal thing to do.

"Ahh Miss D. It is good to see that you are still in one piece. I heard that your class was actually behaving themselves, I am impressed." He started walking me down the halls and kept a firm grip on my shoulder. "Seeing as the patients don't see you as a threat we will allow them to be unchained in your room. Also I had the paperwork for you to carry a taser forwarded to your office."

"Thank you Doctor Strange. Will I be allowed to decorate the room as well?" He turned and looked down at me with his dark glasses as a smile crept along his face.

"Oh of course. I see no harm to it." He stopped at a door and pulled his arm off my shoulders. "It was nice speaking to you again, we must do it again soon." He just smiled and entered the room leaving me alone in the hallway. I had to check my map to even know where I was and how to get back to my office.

I arrived to my shared office and had a stack of papers three inches high sitting on my desk. I sighed and sat down to start filling them out. Once finished I turned the papers into the security desk and was handed a taser. No explanations were even given on how it worked. I could figure this thing out right? I slid the taser into the pocket of my coat and walked yet again back to my office. I had two files laying on my desk and I sat down to look at them. A sticky note on top of the first explained that I needed to write a report on how they were acting in class. Opening the files I saw that they belonged to Edward and Jonathan. I actually took the time to read them and frowned. Their previous doctors hadn't been trying to help them at all.

Jonathan's previous doctor's notes started out normal but quickly evolved into scribbling asking for help. He was apparently very obsessed with fears and phobias and had even had admitted to having a Scarecrow persona along with his own. His file was interesting, like a good horror movie I couldn't put it down. I really didn't want to be part of his fear experiments though. Putting his file down I moved to Edwards.

I was right. Edward was obsessed with both himself and his Riddles. I went through his file and shook my head. He had so many trips to the infirmary and had broken so many bones I felt bad for him. I almost couldn't get through his file until I came across his newest set of therapy notes. He had started talking about me. I was dubbed his little demoness and his doctor had scribbled about him possibly being cured. He hadn't said much other then some basic facts about me and my suit. It was kind of creepy but sweet.

Setting the files down I pulled out some forms and began filling them out. I didn't know how the other doctors were able to do more then a few patients at a time because the reports were long and killed your wrists. I had just finished with both of them when someone knocked on the door drawing my attention.

"Ah your still here that's good." It was the security guard from earlier. He was out of his riot gear and just wearing a simple uniform. He had short brown hair and eyes. He was muscled and he never kept his hand too far from his gun.

"Yes I was just finishing some reports. Did you need something?"

"Well I was hoping that you might wanna grab a drink or something after work?" He leaned against the door frame and looked me over.

"You seem like a nice guy, but I'm really not interested." I hoped I was letting him down gently. This guy kinda made me uneasy.

"Oh that's fine, some other time maybe." He just pushed out of my doorway and walked off.

"Oh I hope not." My voice was soft and I picked up the files and reports. I left them in the bin outside Doctor Strange's office. I was just about to punch out when a guard ran down the hall at me.

"Hey are you Doctor D?" He was out of breath and sweating heavily.

"Yes what's the matter?" I wondered what the hell was going on. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the hall as fast as he could.

"You're needed in the recreation room. He behaved for you so calm him down and get him back in his cell." The guard was breathless once we reached the rec. room.

"Back off you simpletons. I am the master of fear. Fear me!" Jonathan was having a complete freak out and I wasn't sure what they wanted me to do.

"What did you guys do to him?" I looked over at the guard.

"We just took away his Scarecrow mask. It was under Doctor Strange's orders." He shrugged and pushed me into the room. I felt all eyes shift to me, especially Jonathan's. He paused his tirade and looked at me unsure.

"Jonathan what's going on?" I took a step cautiously towards him. I wasn't a psychologist, I didn't know what the hell I was doing.

"They took something of mine and won't give it back." He hissed at me. I moved closer to him and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Your mask?" I stopped a few feet from him and he nodded. He looked as if he were trying to dissect me with his eyes.

"Of course my mask." He closed the distance between us until we were nose to nose. "You're not afraid of me. You should be screaming."

"Jonathan calm down. Will you behave so we can talk on the way back to your room?" His eyes seemed to pull me in and I could almost see something hiding in their depths.

"When I get out I will make you scream." His voice lowered until he sounded almost like a whole other person.

"Am I talking to Scarecrow right now?" My voice was soft. A grin spread across his face.

"Lets take a walk." He actually walked over to the guards and let them cuff him. "I want her to walk me back to my cell though."

"Sorry Crane protocol says…" The guard began.

"I don't give a rat's ass what the protocol says. I want her to walk me back to my cell you pathetic bag of flesh." He was right in the guards face and I saw the guard actually shake and pale with fear. "Oh you fear me. Oh yes that is good."

"Ok Scarecrow let's go." I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. He gave me a strange look but kept silent. The guard was still standing there shaking and I wondered what the hell had happened.

"Now what did you want to talk about child." His eyes were looking all around the halls as we walked. I really hoped I had access to open his cell.

"Would you behave if your mask was returned to you?" That got his attention, he snapped his head towards me and stopped walking.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm just asking. Keep walking or I'll hand you off to the next guard I see." I started walking again and he matched my pace.

"If, hypothetically speaking, my mask were to be returned to me I would play nice. For now." I could feel him tugging on his cuffs and I hoped he couldn't slip out of them. In a fight I would probably accidentally snap this guy like a twig.

"That's all I was asking." We made it to the armored door of the Rogues Gallery and I swiped my badge. The door slid open and we walked inside. He was silent until we got to his room.

"Oh did they even bother to give you access to the cells?" He grinned at me like a shark. I swiped my badge and the door actually opened with a soft hiss. His grin faltered. "That is interesting."

"Looks like they did. Now I'm sure someone will be by to un-cuff you soon."

"Oh that won't be necessary." His hands were free and I was pushed up against the wall of his room. One hand was on my neck and he was back to touching noses with me. "Now my dear, what do you fear."

"Let me go Scarecrow." I put a hand on his chest and he blinked confused at me.

"Why aren't you shaking with fear? What are you hiding?"

"Just sit down so I can shut your door." I sighed and tried to pull my eyes from his. He was plotting something before a big smile crossed his features again.

"Ah you have aphenphosmphobia or maybe even some philophobia."

"Care to say that again in English?"

"You have a phobia of being touched and loved. Oh this is priceless."

"And what makes you think that I have either of those?" I was seriously thinking about knocking his ass out about now.

"You tensed up when I touched you and your eyes dilate every time I get close. I wonder what would happen if I were to do this?" He pondered for a moment and I grabbed his hand to wrench it away.

"Don't even think about it Jonathan." I bared my fangs at him but he just smiled at me again.

"Oh Jonathan isn't here right now. You get to play with Scarecrow." He crashed his lips down onto mine and I tensed up. He'd just stolen my first kiss. I pushed him away and he hit the opposite wall of his room with a dull thud. He slid to the floor and I quickly fled his room and swiped my badge to close the door.

"You're an ass." I wasn't going to cry, I had to act like nothing happened. He just grinned at me as the door closed.

"Aww did I steal D's first kiss? How strong is that phobia of yours? I'd love to explore it further." He laughed and I ran from the Rogues Gallery back to my office. He could get his own mask back, I was done with him.

I reached in my coat to grab my taser and froze. It wasn't there. "Oh hell."


	11. Showing off the Suit

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate Personality/Mask Speech**

Speaking

Chapter 11: Showing off the suit

* * *

I held my head in my hands and groaned. I couldn't just go back in there, he had my taser. I looked up at the clock and sighed. _I hope he doesn't do anything with it in the next hour. If he does I'm screwed._ I called a taxi and left my guitar and coat in the office. The sun was just setting as I got home and I climbed up the side of the building, I didn't want anyone to know I was home yet. The apartment was empty and I sighed. I trashed Randi's room looking for my suit but I finally found it under her bed. Slipping into the metal and material felt like slipping back into my own skin. I slipped some baggy clothing over it and slid my mask and claws into a backpack. I wasn't about to get caught so I stuffed some music books and material over them and sighed. I really hoped I could get away with this.

I took another taxi to Arkham, I wasn't about to use all my strength to run there. I stopped along the way and picked up some candy, I didn't know how long this was going to take. I made it inside without anyone batting an eyelash, the security here was terrible. I grabbed my name badge from my coat in the office and changed in one of the nearby women's bathrooms. I left the backpack stuffed in one of the air vents and jumped to the ceiling. I was half afraid it wouldn't hold my weight but surprisingly it did. I crawled into a nearby air vent and closed it behind me. Clicking my mask on, I slowly slid along the vent hoping that I could find Strange's office. If I was going to do this I wanted leverage.

I thought I was lost; I spent the last hour sliding through what seemed like the same vent over and over. I found a vent opening and peeked out. I was two halls away from Strange's office. Taking my chances I pulled myself from the vent and crawled along the ceiling hoping it wouldn't change to metal. Strange's office door was open but the light was off. I climbed inside and fell to the ground near his desk, almost silently. I started searching for Scarecrows mask and found it in one of the drawers. I heard a rustling from the corner and dropped down until the desk hid my body.

"No one can take this from me. I am the Batman! I am the night!" Strange walked out of a small room adjoining his office with a batman costume on. He opened the window to let some air in. He did a little twirl with the cape and adjusted his glasses before peeking out into the hallway. I crawled around to the window and slipped out into the twilight. Running alongside the building was easy, getting back in was the hard part. I ended up heading to the rooftops, avoiding the gaze of any snipers, and jumped down the first vent I saw. I could smell fresh paint and I hoped I was in the music wing.

The vents were easier to navigate as they had more openings and I could peek out from time to time. I found my classroom and snuck out onto the floor. I felt like I was on a one way ticket to admittance here as I peeked out into the hall. There were a few guards milling about and I stood out like a sore thumb against the white walls. I took my time and sat in my room until it was at least eleven. I may or may not have fallen asleep under my desk, who knows. I lifted my mask and rubbed my eyes, I probably should get a move on. The ceiling wasn't metal so I took my time crawling over the practically blind guards. I slipped my name badge into the lock and the door to the gallery opened up. I waltzed inside and was met with a wolf whistle once the door closed.

"Oh my, my. That is a sight for sore eyes." I looked over at Edward who was standing up against the glass of his room. A giant grin was on his face and I shook my head.

"**Sorry Edward I'm not here for you.**" I saw his face fall.

"And who are you here for then? Who has stolen my little firebrand from me?" His hands had curled into fists as I pulled the Scarecrow mask from a pocket in my suit. "Him! That straw freak stole my suited beauty!"

"**Last time I checked Edward we weren't an item. Unless there's something you're not telling me?**" He spun around and limped to his bed and sat down. His eyes were still ravishing my body and I sighed before walking down to Jonathan's cell.

"I don't think I need my coin to make a decision on this one." I turned to see a man staring at my ass. Half his face was actually pretty handsome and the other half looked scarred and monstrous. I quickened my pace and made it to Jonathan's cell; he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I tapped on his glass and he sat up, his eyes about popping out of his head when he finally took me in.

"My, my. Now what could have brought you here? A new rogue looking to make a name for herself maybe?" He smoothed his hair and sauntered to the glass before leaning against the metal wall on the side.

"**I'm just here to get back what you stole from me.**" I held up his mask and his eyes went wide.

"My mask! How did you get that back?" He scowled and I lifted my mask until he could see my face. I saw his blobby form stiffen and I was pretty sure he was shocked.

"I'd like my taser back Jonathan."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He quickly spat out. I lifted his mask between my hands and a soft popping sound was heard as my claws tore into the fabric. "Stop that! You're breaking it!" He hissed.

"Give me my taser back or I'll break it in front of you." He stiffened then moved to his bed and pulled something black out.

"Take the damned thing!" I saw him holding out my taser with a shaky hand. I opened his door with my name badge and took the taser from him. I handed him his mask and he clutched it to his chest and stroked it. "I will end you for this." He hissed at me again.

"Now Jonathan you know that it's really me you should fear." I smiled big showing fang. "After all there's so much more I could do to you then you could ever do to me." I closed his door and lowered my mask. I couldn't read his face; he had put a blank expression on. "**I'll see you in class tomorrow, behave.**" I slipped the taser into the pocket in my suit and started walking to the main hall.

"Oh my word! Miss D is that you?" Jervis was gaping at me from his cell. His eyes huge and his frame shaking.

"**Yes it's me Hatter, relax I'm not going to hurt you.**" I lifted an eyebrow as he promptly fainted, a trail of blood dripping from his nose. Adjusting my mask to cover how awkward I felt I marched to the door hoping that no one else would say anything.

"Well hello woman of my dreams!" Oh hell, Joker had seen me. He was fixing his hair and tugging his orange jumpsuit into an almost presentable position. He had a giant grin on his face and I half wondered where he got all the makeup from.

"**Keep dreaming Joker.**" I swiped my badge and the door opened. He held a hand to his heart as if I'd shot him.

"Oh I will. You've given me enough to have a whole year of sweet, sweet dreams." He cackled loud and shrill and I could have sworn I heard a collective groan from the other Rogues. As the door shut I jumped to the ceiling and into another vent, oh I was _so_ loving all the vent crawling.

I slipped back into the women's bathroom and pulled my backpack from the vent. Thankfully the candy hadn't melted and everything inside was safe. I slipped the baggy clothing over my suit and exchanged my mask for my glasses. I tucked my claws away on the bottom of the bag and trudged to my office. It was nearly one in the morning and I was far too tired to go anywhere. I sat down at my desk and laid my head down; just a quick nap would be nice.

"You know you can sleep in the medical wing if you're going to pull an all nighter." My head snapped up as Doctor Jordan waltzed into the office. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made sure I hadn't drooled all over the place.

"Morning Doctor Jordan, I wasn't aware of that fact. I'll try to remember it for next time." He just chuckled and pulled some files off his desk before heading back to the door.

"Try not to do it too often; don't want a brand new doctor to burn herself out." He flashed a smile and was gone. I stretched and winced, falling asleep in my suit probably wasn't the best idea. I pulled out my map and decided to shower before I punched in. Thankfully I had the shower to myself; I washed the suit without taking it off. Weird but very effective. I slipped into my baggy clothes again and trudged to go punch in. At least I could get some breakfast before the day goes to hell.

"Oh hello Miss D." I snapped back awake and saw Jervis setting his tray down next to mine at the table. I rubbed my eyes and held back a yawn.

"Morning Hatter. Are you doing alright?" He blushed and kept his eyes on his food. I looked down to make sure my suit wasn't showing and it wasn't.

"I'm fine Miss D. It was just quite a shock to see you in that state of dress." He shoved what looked like an egg colored glob of food into his mouth. I looked down at my plate and decided I should probably eat my food instead of sleeping over it.

"I didn't mean to shock you like that Hatter, just needed to get back something that had been taken from me." I ate my eggs and sighed, they'd gone cold.

"When Edward said you'd had an outfit I pictured more of a blue dress, and maybe a white apron over it." He trailed off staring into space.

"I don't think I could pull off a dress like that Hatter." I choked down the rest of my eggs and sipped my lukewarm coffee.

"Oh I think you could." His cheeks were pink and he shoveled more of the soggy eggy blob in front of him.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Edward slipping into the seat across from me. He had a smirk across his features as he poked at his food.

"Morning Edward." I started poking at my oatmeal.

"I do hope you're not planning on changing your suit. I quite enjoy it as it is now, although it could use a little more green on it. Just my opinion." He shoveled some kind of meaty blob into his mouth and I nearly spit my oatmeal out. _How the hell can they eat that? I don't even want to think about what it looks like._

"I think the red suits her, don't you Edward?" Jonathan dropped his tray next to mine and sat down next to me. I didn't like how close he was but I would have to touch him to move him.

"Could I have your toast Miss D?" Jervis was eying my toast and I held a slice up for him. He grabbed it and groaned as it touched his tongue.

"Could I have some toast too?" Edward pouted and I gave him my last slice. His green eyes lit up and he at the toast as if it were the last slice he'd ever have. The large bandage was gone off his nose and just some small white strips held his nose in place. I tried not to focus on the mottled purple that covered his face.

"You really shouldn't be feeding them." Jonathan sighed and I looked over at him. He looked jealous. I held up a slice of bacon and I could have sworn I saw him drool.

"Want some bacon Jonathan?" He grabbed my hand and ate the meat right from my fingers. I paled as he began sucking the grease off my fingers before dropping my hand as if nothing had happened.

"Jonathan don't touch what isn't yours." Edward was seething.

"Oh bother." Jervis even looked upset, his cheeks pink and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you touch Miss D."

"Here you go guys." I had lost my appetite and I handed Jervis and Edward the last of my bacon. They inhaled it and I stood from the table. "I'll see you all later." All three men were silent and stared at me as I walked off. I groaned and rubbed my eyes once I was free of the cafeteria.

The walk back to my office was thankfully short and I slid my guitar on my back and grabbed the amp and backpack. I might as well go see if I could plan something for them to do today. I marched through the Rogues gallery and tried to ignore Joker. They were all silent but the weight of their eyes on me was heavy. I sighed in relief once I was back into my empty white room. I dropped the backpack next to my desk and slid my guitar off my back. I set it up against the wall and set my amp down next to it. I slipped the taser into one of the desk drawers and looked around the room. I froze, the vent cover hadn't been put on all the way and was slipping slightly. I checked to make sure that no one was coming before climbing the wall and fixing it. I checked to make sure it was on fully before dropping back down to the floor.

"Well that was interesting." I turned around to see Jonathan leaning against my desk. Jervis and Edward were pulling out chairs and all three of them were unchained.

"You all are early." I looked up at the clock, they weren't supposed to be here until after three. It wasn't even noon yet.

"We all traded our recreation room time for this, so you've got us for most of the day." Edward just shrugged and sat down near my desk.

"You are quite talented Miss D." Jervis spoke quietly as he sat down with his hands in his lap.

"Oh yes and very limber." Jonathan was staring me down as I walked over to my desk.

"Please take a seat Jonathan." I motioned towards the chairs and he slowly moved towards them. "It's a little early but I guess you could have them now." I opened my backpack and pulled the sweets out.

"Oh I do love chocolates!" Jervis nearly jumped for joy as I handed him his sweets. Edward began eating his as soon as the package left my hand. Jonathan took his but grabbed me by my shirt and lifted it, showing my suit still on underneath.

"I do enjoy the sweets that you need to unwrap first." He leered at me and I slapped his hand away.

"Back off Jonathan." I marched back to my desk and sat down. He was slowly eating his licorice and never took his eyes off me.

"Oh I do feel like dancing now." Jervis had finished his chocolate bar and looked like he was buzzing from all the sugar.

"So D, are you planning on stopping by again tonight?" Edward had finished his pixie sticks and was licking the sugar from his lips.

"Probably not, why?" I sighed as Jervis had started dancing around the room in a hyper state.

"Just thought you might like to take a moonlit stroll with me. Maybe somewhere nice, like the beach or the park." Edward was grinning and I looked at him.

"Last time I checked you were stuck here Edward." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh I was, but you just gave me the incentive to get some fresh air." He grinned big at me.

"Oh I don't think she'll be available tonight Riddles." Jonathan licked his lips, his teeth black from the licorice. "She'll be spending most of the night screaming with me."

"I will end you if you so much as spray your fear toxin in her general direction." Edward was on his feet and glaring at Jonathan.

"Oh who said anything about her screaming in fear?" He stood up and waved his licorice at Edward.

"Oh look Miss D the white rabbit has come to take me to tea!" Maybe giving Jervis sugar wasn't the best idea. I felt another headache coming on and I wanted to start throwing cars again.


	12. Breaking Out is Hard to Do

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. This chapter is brought to you by my addiction to Mr. Pibb and the letter M.

Chapter 12: Breaking out is Hard to Do

* * *

I don't know how the hell I survived today. Jervis spent an hour dancing with himself, Crane wouldn't take his eyes off me and shadowed me everywhere, and I swear if Edward 'accidentally' fell up against me again I would have punched him. The suit was so hot by the time I got home it was practically stuck to my skin. I stood in a freezing cold shower for almost an hour before I could peel it off of me. The metal had bruised me again and I winced at the mottled black and purple marks on my skin. I slipped into a pair of booty shorts and a pink t-shirt; I wasn't in the mood to mess with a bra, before ravaging the empty kitchen for some coffee.

This new job was really draining me; I had even missed out on tonight's gig. They all went and left without me. I felt a little better after my first three cups of coffee so I sat down on the couch and stretched my legs out onto the coffee table in front of me. I started flipping through the channels before the remote fell from my hand. _Oh hell can my life get any worse?_

"This is Brenda Starr for Gotham City News. We bring you this special report as there has been a massive explosion at Arkham Asylum. We are just now getting information on escaping patients so stay tuned for more information." The short Brunette woman was speaking so fast and a small picture of a smoking Arkham was showing behind her.

"Please don't tell me the explosion was from the Rogue's gallery. Please." I grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off. I made sure the windows and the door was bolted shut before throwing my coffee mug at the wall. It exploded with a crash and I felt a little better. I was probably one of the only people in the city who were safe, mainly because of my abilities. But I was piss tired and wasn't sure how many cars I could throw before I passed out. I was just about to clean up the broken mug when someone started banging on the door. My first thought was that Randi and the guys had come home early and were freaking out. I walked over and flung the door open ready to squeeze the life out of my sister with a giant hug.

"Oh my I think I may be overdressed." Edward was grinning and leaning against the door frame. He was dressed to kill in a sharp green suit, a bowler hat, expensive looking tie and purple domino mask. He was twirling his cane in his hands and even though he was still bruised to all hell he looked hot.

"How the hell did you get out?" I rubbed my forehead and prepared to slam the door in his face.

"What like breaking out is hard to do?" He shrugged and waltzed in. "I do need a place to hide out for awhile. There seems to be enough room here." He waved his hand around and I slammed the door making him jump.

"Edward I live here with my sister and the other band mates. I will not have you risk their safety by hiding out."

"Oh so that means I get to share your room. I wonder which one it is." He made a bee line for my room and I groaned.

"Edward get out of my room!" I chased him into my room preparing to throw his ass out a window if I needed to. I froze when I saw that he'd already pulled his jacket off and tossed it on my dresser. His hat soon joined it and he was loosening his tie when he sat down on the edge of my bed. His cane was leaning against the side of my bed gleaming softly in the light.

"Oh you have a great bed. It feels very, supportive." He grinned and slid his tie off his neck to set gently next to his coat.

"You can't stay here." I was flashing fang but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh but I think I will." He started unbuttoning his shirt and I couldn't take it anymore.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I was seeing red but he just grinned big again.

"Well it was such a long swim back to the mainland that I thought we could snuggle." He shrugged and started pulling my sheets down as if it were his place.

"Edward I swear to god I'm gonna…" My hands were clenched into fists and I was about to knock his ass out when the front door opened. My eyes went wide and I rushed from my room, closing the door behind me.

"Oh hey D there you are." Max was carrying my sister; she looked drunk as hell and gave me a half hearted wave.

"Hey sis, how are you keeping up with the spinning room?" She was slurring her words and even drooling. I groaned and hoped I could get out of this mess without being slapped in cuffs.

"How was your day?" Bernard waltzed in and stopped when he saw my state of dress. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd swallowed a bug due to him swallowing several times.

"Oh I'm just peachy." I hissed at him and he instantly stood up straighter and glared at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did the fucking ice queen just decide to waltz out?" He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

"Calm down D. Bernard just got shot down by a few chicks, his pride is wounded." Max had put my sister to bed and was sitting on the couch.

"You're gonna sleep out here tonight?" I was looking at him then to the door. I wanted to get Edward the hell out of my room without dragging my family into it.

"Yea Randi is so drunk that she's gonna be snoring like a bear. I really don't wanna deal with that." He relaxed on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

"Oh goodie." I rubbed my head and walked back into my room. I wanted to sleep for a week.

"You certainly have some interesting family dynamics going on." Edward was in my bed with the covers pulled up to his mid chest. He was lying on my pillows with both of his hands behind his head.

"You are so not staying." I hissed at him and walked over to pull him out of the bed but froze. There were a pair of black silk boxers lying on the floor and my eyes snapped up to him. "Oh my god are you naked?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" He was so smug that I wanted to slap that grin right off his face.

"Well yea. Why the hell are you naked in my bed?" I rushed over to close my blinds; I really didn't want company tonight especially if they found the Riddler naked in my bed. Not even I could explain that one off.

"You look tired care to join me?" He patted the bed next to him.

"You're frigging naked! I'm not getting into the same bed as you." I hoped that no one was listening in. I would throw myself screaming from the window if anyone walked in right then.

"I could always just kill your family if you'd prefer that." The grin was off his face and he was patting the bed next to him again.

"You wouldn't dare." I flashed fang again and he just chuckled.

"Oh I would do anything for you my sweet. Now come to bed you look so tired." His eyes were sparking with something that made me fear for my family. Even if he was naked I could probably break him like a twig. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything was he?

"Fine but don't touch me." I huffed and crawled into bed, balancing on the far edge to stay as far away from him as I could.

"Oh well that's no fun." He grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. He was stronger then he looked as he pulled my back to his chest. I tensed up as his bare skin rubbed against the back of my shirt. His arm draped over my side and his hand snuck up under my shirt to stroke my stomach. "Oh that's so much better."

"Remove your hand or I'll do it for you." My eyes were wide, this really couldn't be happening. I needed to start thrashing around and maybe biting.

"Oh calm down my little demoness." He muttered against my ear, his lips grazing it softly.

"I'm not yours Edward." I grabbed his hand to pull it away and he just interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Oh you will be soon enough. Now keep your voice down, we don't want anyone to come rushing in and see this pretty little picture do we?" His voice was low and husky and I licked my fangs out of habit.

"If you hurt them I'll kill you." My threat sounded stronger in my head. It came out a squeak as he started rubbing his hand along my stomach.

"Oh I have heard that one before little D." He kissed my jaw making me freeze. "Go to sleep before I change my mind and make them all disappear."

"Did you really have to be naked?" I bit my tongue. If I started fighting people would get hurt. And if they found out that the Riddler was here then my family would be in danger. I would get sent to Arkham and they would be defenseless.

"Well I would have preferred you to be in the same state of dress but I'll let that slide for now." He pressed against me more and continued to stroke my stomach softly.

"Could you at least stop rubbing me? It's really not as relaxing as you think it is." Maybe I could smother him with a pillow?

"Oh hush D. You're ruining my dreaming." His voice was getting slurred as he was drifting to sleep.

"What dream would that be Edward?"

"Two little riddles growing larger each day. With red hair and eyes like their parents." He was murmuring now.

"What?" I looked down at my flat stomach with my cheeks burning.

"Let daddy dream baby." He sighed and was asleep with his hand still softly stroking me. My mind was running a million miles an hour. This man cared only for himself and he was talking about having kids with me. It was bad enough he was the first man to ever sleep in my bed, he must have had balls of steel to even consider it. I wanted to stay awake until it was safe to sneak his sleeping ass out but the rubbing on my stomach was making me drowsy. My muscles hurt from being in the metal framing for so long and maybe I could just get off with an hour or so nap. I closed my eyes and tried not to sleep too deeply.

I woke up as a wave of pleasure rolled through my loins. My eyes snapped open and my breath caught in my throat. I could hear Edward's slow and steady breathing behind me. My hand was alone on my stomach; his had drifted lower during the night and was now rubbing me in a very sensitive area. His fingers were slowly spreading me apart and just stroking the outer flesh of me. I could feel how wet I was against his fingers and he must have been doing this for awhile. He showed no signs of being awake and his fingers were just moving slowly and winding me up. As carefully as I could I grabbed his hand and started leading it away from my area. Once it was safely back on my stomach I took a calming breath and tried to slow my racing heart.

His hand drifted down again and was back at it in moments. I grabbed his hand again and he moaned in his sleep. He ground something hard against my butt and my eyes about popped out of my head. I had to make him stop, I moved just enough so I could see his face. I raised my hand to slap him when his fingers slipped inside me. My back arched and I gasped making his eyes snap open. He froze staring into my shock filled eyes. His gaze drifted lower and I felt him wiggle his fingers before snapping his head back up to meet my eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like." The words left his mouth before his mind had seemed to catch up to the situation.

"Well it damn well feels like its something." I was blushing and I grabbed his hand to pull it from my underwear again.

"You seemed to be enjoying it though." He wiggled his fingers again and my cheeks burned.

"Well I was asleep for most of it." Just as soon as I pulled his hand free he rolled on top of me and put his face inches from mine.

"You're not asleep now though." His eyes seemed to be searching mine for something. I moved to push him off but his hand started sliding back against me.

"Stop it Edward." I grabbed his hand again and he lowered his lips until they were almost touching mine.

"Do you really want me to stop?" His lips crashed against mine and I tried to ignore the feelings that my body were shouting at me. I grabbed his hair to pull him away but he thought it was an invitation to shove his tongue in my mouth. He tasted sweet and his tongue stroked against mine in a strange feeling. His tongue stroked my teeth making a shiver run down my spine. He fisted a hand into my hair and pulled hard exposing my neck to him. His mouth moved from mine to the soft flesh exposed and started kissing and biting softly. His fingers were back to work stroking me until I saw stars behind my eyes.

_Fuck it I'm getting laid._ I groaned and pulled him back up to a kiss. I really hoped that he knew what he was getting into. His fingers were stroking and twisting me until my legs were shaking. He pulled his hand away and I heard a ripping noise. He'd just torn my t-shirt right off and his mouth and hands were on my exposed chest in a heart beat. I felt teeth and tongue as he nipped and suckled until I felt bruised. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

His hands disappeared from my chest and grabbed my booty shorts sliding them off me before I could blink. His mouth started slipping lower and lower, kissing and nipping my skin hard enough to leave bruises. I nearly jumped off the bed when I felt his tongue lapping at me. I was being wound tighter and tighter but he stopped just before I could fall over the edge. He crawled up my body with kisses and nips before claiming my mouth again. I could taste myself on his tongue as he slid between my thighs. He grabbed my legs and lifted my hips as he slid himself against me once then twice. I felt my nails break the skin on his shoulders and he started sinking inside me.

"Don't worry a moment of pain then I'll show you the world." He muttered against my throat before claiming my lips in a scalding kiss. He pushed deeper into me making me tense up as I felt a stab of pain. He stopped but continued to kiss me, fighting my tongue with his until I felt the pain subside. Once I'd relaxed he began sliding in and out deeper and deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he quickened his pace, my body shaking along with his thrusts. He groaned as I grabbed onto his shoulders and I loosened my grip. He claimed my body with his thrusts and kisses and I marked his flesh with my lips. He hit a spot in me that made my body lock up, my teeth bit into the flesh of his chest as my vision spun.

"Gods D!" Edward hissed before his body started spasming on top of mine. I felt a hot rush of liquid inside me before he collapsed panting as if he were boneless atop of me. I pried my teeth from his flesh as he pulled me into a kiss. I was panting and sweating as if I'd spent all night free running around the city. He was gasping for air and I dropped my legs from his waist.

"Is it always like that Edward?" I was breathless. I licked his blood from my teeth as he struggled to lift his body off of mine.

"If it is D I'll die a happy man, broken but happy." I helped him slide off of me and I felt cold when he slid free of my body. He pulled me to his chest and I could hear his heart thrumming like a hummingbird.

"You're not going to die on me are you?" I looked up at him and his eyes were glazed over.

"Not tonight my little demoness." He was panting and wiped some sweat from his brow. "But I have made up my mind one something."

"What's that Edward?" I nuzzled against his chest glad that the bite I gave him had stopped bleeding.

"I need to get you some better locks for your door." It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did I looked over at my door which was wide open. Max was holding Bernard back; he looked like he was going to go for blood.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the cops and have your ass dragged back to Arkham." Bernard all but growled.

"If you so much as pick up a phone I'll tie you up and hang you all off the side of a building." I wasn't even sure if I could get out of the bed at that point.

"I'll keep him in line D but you really need to get yourself to a pharmacy and get yourself some pills." Max pulled Bernard back and put him into a headlock.

"What pills?" I wiped some damp hair from my eyes.

"Some morning after pills you ditz. You don't wanna get knocked up do you?" Max let the now unconscious Bernard drop to the ground.

"Oh I wouldn't mind that." Edward stroked my hair with a big goofy grin on his face.

"First chance I get I'll go get some pills." I was exhausted and ready to sleep for a week.

"Oh I'll just have to keep you extra busy then won't I?" Edward's hand trailed down to cup my chest and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Congratulations on getting laid D." Max shot me a cocky grin and shut the door behind him and I groaned burying my face into Edward's chest.

"Don't worry my little demoness those pills can be taken up to three days after." He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my eyes to meet his. "Lets see how long it takes you to pry yourself out of this bed to get them."

"As soon as I can move I'll go get them."

"Oh I think I can persuade you otherwise." He chuckled and stroked my chin with his thumb.

"I doubt it Edward." I licked my fangs as he shifted until he was atop of me again.

"Well D as you know I can be very persuasive." He had his classic grin stamped across his face.

"Well I can lift a car over my head, beat that." His lips crashed against mine again and I forgot what day it was.


	13. So much for a morning after

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Enjoy my caffeine fueled ranting brought to you by all my awesome reviewers.

Chapter 13: So much for a morning after

* * *

I woke up alone in my bed and my heart sank. I could still smell Edward in the sheets and my body ached in ways that were more pleasant then anything. I dragged myself to the shower and scrubbed myself clean before slipping into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. I hoped there was coffee but I was intercepted by my sister.

"Take this D. I heard that you got yourself a man." She shoved a pill into my mouth and washed it down with some coffee.

"The hell?" I grabbed the coffee and chugged it, that pill tasted bitter and made my stomach hurt.

"Morning after pill silly. Bernard went to like twelve different pharmacies to get you a pile of them. He's gone a little crazy." Her voice was a whisper and she was looking towards Bernard's room.

"Where's Edward?" I looked around hoping to see him. I felt bad that I woke up alone but he had to have had a reason to leave me.

"The green guy who came out of your room this morning?"

"Yea him." I finished the coffee and she went to get me another cup.

"He said he needed to go buy you some things and would be right back." She checked the clock. "That was about five hours ago. Sorry baby but it seems like you were just a hump and run." I froze and my eyes burned, would he really do that?

"Oh god." I rubbed my eyes to try and keep from crying and Randi wrapped her arms around me. She rocked me softly and rubbed my back with her free hand.

"Calm down D. Things like this happen, you just take a pill when you wake up and try to keep from being a mommy." She ruffled my hair and handed me the cup. "Now from my calculations you need to be ready and dressed in half an hour or you'll be late for work."

"Didn't Arkham blow up?" I sipped the coffee, it was bitter on my tongue.

"Just parts of it. No one called to tell you to stay home so don't risk it." She shrugged and went to my room to probably pick out some clothes for me. I had serious abandonment issues and yea maybe some fears about it. I took a deep breath and forced myself to get ready for the day. I hoped that I wasn't limping when I walked. I really didn't want Crane to say anything; I might break down and throw my desk at him.

I changed into a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I slipped a big fuzzy green sweater over top of me. Two blue clips held my hair back from my face; Randi thought I should leave it down due to the marks on my neck. I didn't put any makeup on, mainly because I broke down crying ten minutes before I had to go. My head was so screwed up after last night maybe I should have thrown Edward out the window. I stuffed some cash into my pockets along with my ID and took the taxi into work.

I had left my guitar at the office last night and I rubbed my eyes. I slid my white coat on and tried to mentally prepare myself for the day. I didn't see Dr. Jordan or Dr. Strange today and I was silently grateful. I marched through the Rogues Gallery without looking at a soul and made it to my music room in time to collapse in my chair. My guitar was set off to the side and I just held my head in my hands. I sighed heavily as I heard the boots of the riot guards marching back towards my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes again as they ushered in more then just my usual three guys. Wait…three. Edward was back in Arkham! He didn't leave me he went and got his ass caught by Batman. I grabbed the edges of my desk and resisted the urge to flip it and start smacking people around.

Edward looked worse for wear; he had stitches along his hairline that looked like it had been a nasty cut. His lip had been busted, one of his legs was bandaged up and he had a cast on his right arm. He sat down on a chair that Jervis had set out for him. He looked up at me then away quickly. Was he ashamed of me or of being back here? The guards handed me a new slip of paper with the extra names and aliases of my new patients…I mean students.

"Miss D you look terrible." Jervis's quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up. He was sitting between Crane and Edward again his big blue eyes shone with worry.

"Yes, she does look different." Crane tilted his head as he looked me over. He tapped his chin with his finger as if he were lost in thought.

"This had better be worth giving up my rec. room privileges." It was the man with the two faces. I checked the list, Harvey Dent aka Two-Face.

"Oh shut your mouth Harvey." I recognized that voice and my blood went cold. "My sweet dream baby is right where I want her." My eyes snapped to Joker sitting there, unrestrained, his red eyes staring into mine. He grinned big and sat up straighter.

"How did you get into this program Joker?" What the hell? Robin said that the higher ups wouldn't be stupid enough to put him in here with me.

"Well first I went and did some bad, bad things." He pouted. "Then I was caught by that annoying Bat and his little birdie. Then I just…lets say persuaded my therapist to sign me up." He was grinning big and started laughing. I heard a collective groan from the other rogues.

"Stay away from Miss D you clown." Jervis's quiet voice had an edge to it as he stared over at the Joker.

"Aww what's wrong hatter? Afraid I'll break your new doctor?" Joker leaned back against his chair to look at Jervis.

"Don't talk about Alice like that!" He was getting angry and I flicked my eyes to the door to see if the guards were preparing to storm the room.

"She's not your Alice hatter!" Edward instantly growled.

"Did he touch a nerve Edward?" Crane was still looking me over. "You were only gone a few hours last night, and Miss D does look different."

"Leave her out of this Crane." I could see Edward's hand twitching into a fist around his cast. He hissed in pain and rubbed the cast after a moment.

"Oh shit, Edward popped the Doc." Two face looked shocked as he'd put two and two together. My eyes went wide and I tried to look away to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh now that won't do, not at all." Joker was growling.

"Edward!" Jervis exclaimed. "What did you do to my Alice?" He was shaking and I felt like the room was about to explode. I licked my fangs out of nervousness and I wish I'd had brought my claws with me.

"Now that wasn't nice Edward." Crane huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You weren't the one who was supposed to get that privilege."

"Oh god will you all shut up!" I was gripping the desk until my knuckles were white. "I swear to god if you all don't stop I'll…I'll beat you all to a pulp with this desk!" I bared my fangs and my eyes were sparkling yellow in the light.

"Oh like a pretty little thing like you could do that." Harvey smirked at me. I growled and lifted the desk with one hand until it was hovering above my head. My eye was twitching and everyone shut the hell right up. I was sure even Joker paled at my display.

"M…Miss D!" Jervis whimpered.

"Holy…" Crane was speechless.

"D, honey put that down." Edward's voice brought me back. I looked over at him and even he was pale. I set the desk down and took a deep breath.

"That's it boys, this one is a keeper. And I do like new toys." Joker was the first to speak after several silent moments.

"Alright ladies it's time for lunch move out or get choked out." The riot guards were storming the room in a heartbeat and my eyes were glued to the ground. I felt my eyes burn as I let the tears fall, I was sure the guys were gone by now anyways. I looked up to see that everyone but Crane had gone. He was still sitting in his chair staring at me.

"Why aren't you with the others Crane?" My voice was tight in my throat.

"Care to walk me there?" He stood up slowly and walked to my side. I expected him to try and steal something from me again but he just lifted my hair and clicked his tongue when he saw the marks on my neck. "Foolish child." He dropped my hair and laced his arm with mine, leading me down the hallway. "Don't worry I'll make sure that Edward doesn't make that mistake again. No woman should wake up alone."

"Why do you care Crane?" I swiped my badge and we walked through the gallery on the way to the cafeteria.

"Who ever said that I did?" His voice was flat and emotionless but the way his arm was holding mine I could tell that he was seething. He let me go just outside the cafeteria and patted me on the head. "Now clean yourself up and get something to eat. I'm going to have a talk with the boys." He was gone, off to eat that goop they feed the patients. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. I headed for the staff line and loaded up my tray before sitting at an empty table. No one sat with me or even spoke to me. Once I was done I headed back to my room. Just as I was walking in someone grabbed me and pulled me to the side. I was pressed up against the wall and staring into the watery eyes of Edward.

"D, are you alright?" His cast was pressing into my side and I could see pain flash across his face.

"Do I look alright Edward?" He stroked my cheek with his good hand and frowned. "How did you get here? Last I checked you were in the cafeteria."

"Oh I had a few favors I traded in." He leaned down and kissed my chin. I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"You left me." He froze and looked back up into my eyes. He grabbed my chin as tightly as he could with his good hand.

"I was planning on being back before you woke up. The stupid little Robin was on me before I even set foot outside the building." He shook me and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. He stopped and brushed some blood from my lips. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What were you planning on doing?" His fingers were rough against my lips and he looked back up into my eyes.

"I was going to buy you another dress. I saw what happened to the other one; I think you need something more durable for our dates." I reached up and stroked his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned against my hand.

"I loved that dress."

"I know my little D. But I wanted to get you something so much more then just a dress. I've never met a woman who can match wits with me." He leaned close until I could feel his breath on my lips. "I can be very possessive."

"Edward…" My eyes were searching his. "Are you going to get into trouble if they find you here?"

"Hush my little D. Just let me possess you." His lips crashed against mine and I pulled him close. I could taste blood on his tongue but I couldn't tell whose it was. He pulled me further along the wall into a corner blocked by the stacked chairs. I ran my hands through his hair trying to avoid the nasty stitched cut along his hairline. He slid his pants down and made short work of mine. His fingers found me again and started teasing me until I was slick against them.

"Gods Edward." I licked his lips and reached down to stroke him. I don't know how the hell he had fit inside me last time. He groaned and thrusted against my hand before pulling it away.

"Please D." He wrapped one of my legs around his waist and rubbed himself against me. I was panting as I pulled him into a kiss. He slid inside me and thrusted in and out until he was buried fully in me. "Mine, you're mine D." He moaned against my neck as he started taking me against the wall. He was leaning heavily on his un-bandaged leg as the other was braced against the wall.

"I'm yours Edward." I groaned as he shifted inside me and started hammering me with all his strength. I was bouncing against him and the wall and it took all I had to keep silent. Little whimpers escaped my throat as he suckled on my neck and dug his fingers into my hips. I bit deeply into the fabric of his jumpsuit as I came, my body locking up and pulling him as close as I could. He groaned and thrusted a few more times harshly into me before I felt that rush of hot liquid explode deep inside me again. He kept me pinned to the wall as we both tried to catch our breaths. I pulled my teeth from the fabric and kissed along his jaw line. I don't know why but I wanted to sink my teeth into his chest again.

"You should have never woken up alone." He was panting still but sounded like he was pleading. "I should have been there." He kissed up my neck to my lips. Our tongues battled again as he pulled himself from me.

"You're here now. Just don't do anything to get yourself taken even further away." I rested my forehead against his chin and closed my eyes. I felt weird inside kind of fuzzy and squishy.

"I think I'll make you my riddle queen." He slid down and helped me back into my pants, after kissing and nipping at my hips. He struggled with the zipper and I helped slide it up before popping the button back in.

"And what would a riddle queen do?" I helped him get his pants back on and made sure that none of his injuries had reopened.

"Besides me?" He flashed a wolfish grin.

"Naughty." I kissed his chin and helped adjust his suit so it didn't look like he'd just had sex in it.

"Stand by my side, destroy all those who get in our way and raise my children." He kissed my forehead and held me against him.

"So tempting." I nipped at his chin with my teeth, lightly scraping my fangs against his skin making him shiver.

"No need to decide just yet." He groaned when he looked up at the clock. "We need to get me back into my cell. I don't want to risk you ending up here too." He stroked my cheek and I helped him to the door. He was limping pretty badly so I peeked out into the hallway.

"I don't see anyone. Do you trust me Edward?" I looked back at him and he looked at me strangely.

"What are you planning?"

"Hop on my back and hold on." He looked around before climbing onto my back. I carefully held onto his legs and took off down the hall. Where it would have taken us ten minutes to limp I had jumped from wall to wall in less then two. I felt him stiffen as we neared the door and I set him down, fearing that he was hurt. "Oh god please tell me I didn't just break you." I turned around and put my hand lightly on his chest, over where I'd bitten him.

"I'm fine D. But you have just opened up another option for me." Something flickered behind his eyes.

"What's that?" He looked around before leaning down and taking my breath away with a kiss.

"Not now. Lets get me put away before I drag you into things. I'll need to plan and get some people on my side." He stroked my hip through my pants and we walked into the Rogues Gallery. I opened his cell and he limped back inside. He collapsed onto his bed with a groan and I wondered if he was in more pain then he was letting on.

"I'll see you soon Edward." I closed his cell and he blew me a kiss. I blushed then headed back to my office to see if I needed to write any reports.

"Foolish child." Crane's voice stopped me in my tracks. He was back in his cell and glaring at me. His eyes were so dark they seemed to be shadow.

"What are you going on about Crane?" I adjusted my coat as he pressed up against the glass. He put his hands out and motioned for me to get closer. I walked up to the glass.

"Put your hands over mine." His voice was quiet and I didn't see the harm so I did. "Now you listen and you listen to me good." His eyes were hooded and I wondered if I was actually talking to Scarecrow instead of Crane.

"What?" I licked my fangs and his eyes followed my tongue. He licked his lips before meeting my gaze again.

"Don't go giving yourself away. You're a possession of someone else and you don't even know it yet." He grinned at me showing too much teeth.

"Oh and who exactly do I belong to?" I was nose to nose with him through the glass.

"Why me of course. You belong to Scarecrow, body and soul. Once you taste my toxin you'll see. You'll see me, all of me." He licked the glass and I pulled away. He laughed like a mad man and I quickly left the gallery. This was getting weirder and weirder. I adjusted my shirt and took a deep breath, if I was going to finish out the day I needed a shower. I pulled the map from my pocket and made my way to the women's showers. I should be safe taking a shower at least, right?


	14. Damn Shower You Scary

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 14: Damn Shower You Scary

* * *

I found my way to the showers and wondered why the hell they were all they way by the intensive treatment rooms. I sighed and walked into the women's shower room. Thankfully it was empty and I stripped down, leaving my clothing in one of the lockers. They had clean towels available and even tiny hotel shampoos and soaps. It looked safe enough so I waltzed into the main shower room and hung my towel on the rack near the door. The showers were basically just one big room with multiple shower heads along the wall. I was reminded of those awkward showers during high school and I shuddered.

I was impressed; I got hot water in less than five seconds. I lathered up my hair with a tiny shampoo that promised to smell like honey. It didn't disappoint me and I smiled as its scent filled the showers. I scrubbed my body clean, I was still sore from last night, and made sure I washed all traces of Edward off and out of me. I stretched out under the water until I heard the doors open and close. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted a shower. I heard feet padding over to the lockers and then some slamming. I didn't want to waste the conditioner so I washed my hair again; I was a sucker for a nice hot shower. I waited for what seemed like ten minutes but no one came into the shower room with me.

"Is somebody in here?" My voice echoed on the walls. _Great, there's probably someone waiting to stab me just outside the door. I'll walk out and be all 'oh god no a rapist!' And they'll be all like 'Like hell I am *stab, stab*' then walk off like nothing happened._

I was met by a soft hissing noise, was there a snake in here? "Hello?" I shut the water off and walked over to my towel. I wrapped it around my body and launched myself out into the main locker room just in case someone was waiting to stab me. There wasn't. I walked further into the lockers looking down each isle but still not seeing anyone. I sighed and rubbed my nose; the air smelled funny and was starting to burn my lungs.

I turned to walk back to my locker and froze. The floor was moving like liquid and erupting in spots like small geysers. Only instead of water coming out there were fat brown beetles. I hated beetles. They bite and the legs hurt my skin when they crawl on me. I tried to step around them but they just followed me around as if waiting to strike. The hell was wrong with this place? Just before I could get to the isle with my lockers in it a scythe slammed into the closest locker to me. I jumped and turned to see who was there, my eyes wide in shock. The isle was empty. A soft snicker seemed to echo around me and I looked around for the body it came from. The beetles were starting to crawl over my feet so I kicked them away and started walking again.

Something was scraping along the sides of the lockers on the isle behind mine. I started pulling my clothes out of my locker and shaking the bugs out of them. This was starting to turn into a horror movie and I groaned inside my head, horror movies turned me on. I don't know what it was but every time I watched a horror movie I would be horribly turned on for the next few hours. I dropped my clothes when a sharp pain raked across my back. I reached back and felt wetness on my fingers, yep I was bleeding. Someone slashed me. I turned around and looked but there still wasn't anyone around.

"**I can smell your fear, it radiates off you like warm honey.**" A voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's just my shampoo. If you think this will scare me you'll just have to try harder." My voice echoed on the walls and my back stung with the wound. I was getting pissed and super turned on, a very bad combination. If I knew that it wouldn't kill Edward I'd sneak into his room and show him what fear does to me…wait fear. I groaned. "Oh my god Crane! Did you break out and fill the showers with your freaky fear gas?"

"**There is no Crane, only Scarecrow!**" He appeared from around the corner and I lifted an eyebrow at his attire. He was wearing his mask but it looked as if he'd added a gas mask under it; it looked like he wrapped a hood around his head as well. A noose made of frayed rope hung around his neck and his torso was bare. He was skinny as all hell but had some muscle on him. One of his hands seemed to have a glove with syringes for fingers and tubes that led to some kind of mechanism on his arm. His other hand was gloved but his fingers were bare. His pants were the same reddish color as his hood and patched together like well a scarecrow. He had fabric wraps around his feet and fabric dangling around his waist almost like a makeshift loincloth. A scythe was strapped to his back and I could see some of my blood dripping from the tip.

"You look hot." He did look hot. Probably didn't help that my engine was revved up.

"**Why aren't you screaming? Wait hot?**" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry Jonathan but you should have done some research on me. Horror doesn't scare me just really, really turn me on. You should probably just go back to your room." I made a shooing motion towards the door hoping he'd leave so I could unwind before someone caught me.

"**You lie. You're trembling with fear!**" He stormed over to me and pushed me up against the lockers. I could see his dark eyes behind the mask and they were searching mine. His eyes grew wide when he saw that I hadn't been kidding about not being afraid.

"That's not fear Jonathan. Now shoo." I tried to push him towards the exit but he grabbed my towel and it came off. The air chilled my skin and I blushed quickly covering myself. His eyes jumped down to my body as if he'd never seen a naked female before.

"**Why aren't you afraid? This warrants some further study.**" He was mumbling to himself and I walked over and pulled his mask off. His eyes grew wide as I leaned down until I was nose to nose with him.

"Stop being a pervert and get out." I flashed some fang and his eyes were drawn to them. He pushed me back against the lockers and I hoped he would finally take the hint and leave.

"**This is impossible; I am the master of fear! You should be worshiping me at my feet in terror!**" His eyes were wild and he was starting to rant, loudly. I didn't want to be caught naked with a patient, let alone him so I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up. I grabbed him by the back of the head and brought his lips to mine. His entire body froze. I pulled back and his eyes were wide, his jaw slightly gaping.

"Do I need to throw a car at you to make you go? Seriously Jonathan…" His lips crashed against mine and he pushed me against the locker again. The cut on my back hit the open locker just right and I groaned in pain. His tongue pried my lips apart and started thrashing against mine. His gloved hand, the one without the syringes, trailed up and grabbed my chest giving it an experimental squeeze. I put my hand against his chest, his skin was hot and his muscles moved under my hand. I gave him a gentle push; just enough to knock him back without hurting him. I was about to toss his ass outside the showers but he ripped his syringe mechanism off his other hand and grabbed me by my hair.

"**Come with me**." He dragged me back into the shower room and pushed me up against the wall. He turned on the shower nearest to us and the sounds of running water filled the room. He pulled me against him and under the spray of the water, I hissed as the warm water hit my back. He carefully started probing the slash with his fingers. "**Not too deep, no stitches needed.**"

"I'm glad I'll survive, now why the hell…" His lips were on mine again and I could feel him through his pants and loincloth against me. He pushed me up against the wall and bit my lip until it bled. I grabbed his hair and he pulled away before moving his face to my chest and burying himself into my cleavage. One of his hands trailed to my hip and the other slipped between my legs. I needed to stop him before this got too far.

"**So soft, so ready.**" His tongue raked across my flesh and I tugged on his hair. He was getting wet from the shower and pulled away to drop to his knees. "**Pale flesh, strong flesh.**" He bit me on my hip and I grabbed his hand before his fingers could sway me otherwise.

"Jonathan!" He just looked up at me before leaning close and trailing his tongue across my lower stomach.

"**Jonathan isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment…**" Before I could smack him upside the head he'd lifted on of my legs and buried himself between them. His tongue was everywhere licking me up as if I were candy. He quickly hit a spot on me and I arched back against the wall, my eyes wide and my body screaming to get off. The walls around me were warping and twisting as if they had a heartbeat and the lighting was shifting to an odd murky yellow/orange. Was his fear gas still going off? I clung to the wall and almost felt it squish under my fingers.

His fingers joined his tongue and they were very skilled fingers. I jumped when he bit my thigh hard enough to draw blood. He lapped at it before sliding back up my body; he left another bite mark just under my right breast. His eyes were shadowed again and his lips were red with my blood. _Why do I have to get so turned on by horror? The hell is wrong with me?_

We stared at each other for a moment and I hoped he would snap to his senses and flee the room. He leaned closer until our noses were touching, he was panting softly and his eyes trapping mine in their dark depths. He inched closer until his lips met mine softly, his body pressed against mine just holding me close. One of his hands was in my hair holding onto me tightly and the other was brushing against my hip as if he were fumbling with something.

"**Take Scarecrow, all of Scarecrow.**" He sounded breathless before crashing his lips on mine again. My fangs nicked his tongue and his blood filled my mouth mixing with mine. He grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist and ground against me. He forced himself inside me with a grunt and I gasped as he was larger then Edward. He was hitting a spot inside me that I didn't know I had. I could feel his legs shaking as he moaned into my mouth. I felt like a bug pinned to the wall. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hard.

He started sliding out of me slowly just to ram himself back in deeper. I dug my nails into his shoulders and he moved his mouth to my neck. His slow pace made me feel like I was being ripped in two. I felt him shift and his makeshift pants were now lying on the wet floor. He pulled away and kissed me again. He pulled me to the floor and I was now lying on his wet pants, they squished against my back. Within seconds he was back inside me and pounding me until our hips were touching. I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and he sped up making me bounce with each thrust. I felt like I was on fire his mouth was on my neck and I was wanting more, so much more.

I pulled him back up for a kiss and he slammed against me hard making me moan against him. I trailed kisses down his neck softly scraping fang against his skin as he slammed against me wildly driving me higher and higher. He shifted his hips and my vision swam black for a moment. My body locked up and my teeth met flesh as I came so hard the room spun around me. He made a sound almost like a bellow as his body stiffened and I was filled with hot liquid. So much hot liquid. I pried my teeth from his flesh and groaned as he was still pumping into me. His fingers slid down and quickly rubbed me over the edge again. My vision spun and darkened as my back arched off the floor.

A weight pinned me to the floor and my body was shivering with pleasure. I couldn't catch my breath as my heart was running a million miles an hour. Jonathan was pale and I pulled his face from my chest to make sure he didn't die.

"Jonathan?" I was panting and his eyes seemed to take forever to focus on me.

"Yes child?" His voice was weak and he seemed out of it. He blinked and I saw the spark creep back into his eyes. They grew wide as he shifted his hips and I groaned as he was still buried inside me. "Did I hurt you child?"

"Oh you did everything but that." His whole body seemed to blush and he forced himself out of me and to his knees.

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" He seemed to be talking to himself and rubbed a hand against his face as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"You've been planning on humping me half to death on the shower room floor?" I sat up and winced as a pain shot up between my legs.

"Not you, sex in general." He froze when he realized what he'd just said.

"Wait, Jonathan were you?" My eyes grew two sizes. This man was older then me and had never gotten laid?

"Does it matter now?" He shakily got to his feet and helped me to mine. I stumbled against him and I felt his body stiffen again.

"I don't think I could handle another round Jonathan." I hurt in places I shouldn't.

"I would hope not. I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you." He pushed me towards the running shower to clean off.

"Getting old Jonathan?" I can't believe that I was his first. I felt weird.

"Old? I'll have you know I'm still in my prime!" He puffed out his chest but seemed lost in thought as I lifted my arms up to rinse out my hair.

"And you're prime's what, forty two?" I don't know why I was teasing him I just wanted him to come over to me again.

"I'll have you know I'm only thirty four you little…" He stormed over to me with fire in his eyes. Once he was close enough I pulled him to me and kissed him until we were both breathless. His nails dug into my shoulders and his eyes seemed to glow with a dark fire. "**You won't be able to walk when Scarecrow's done with you.**" He hissed before shoving me against the side of the shower and making good on his promise.

I was wet and it hurt like hell to walk. My clothes were rumpled and I still hadn't dressed the cut on my back. He couldn't walk and I'd had to carry him halfway across the compound on my back. He managed to hide his outfit and scythe and slip back into an orange jumpsuit by the time we reached the main floors. Surprisingly the halls were empty and I didn't run into any trouble. Thankfully most of the Rogue's Gallery was in therapy by the time I got Jonathan back in his cell. I set him on his bed as gently as I could. We were both bruised and bloodied and he had a bite mark across his chest that was pretty recognizable. I don't think I'd be able to meet Edward's eyes anymore.

"I'm going to make you mine child." Jonathan's voice was groggy and he was about to collapse with exhaustion.

"That's just the sex talking Jonathan." I kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes with a groan. He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

"Like hell it is. I'm going to stab Edward then make you my bride. We'll strike fear into the hearts of our enemies." His voice was getting softer and softer as it seemed he was passing out.

"Lets see if you still feel that way by morning." His grip slackened as he slipped into unconsciousness and I limped from his cell, closing it behind me. I hurried back to my office and was met by a stack of files on my desk waiting for reports. I winced as I sat down and buried myself in my work. I wanted to get home and eat an entire gallon of ice cream. Then shove some waffles down my throat before passing out.

"Oh my god this is insane." I groaned as I finished off my last report. Joker's file was about a foot thick of just his crimes and I gave up trying to read it fully. Two face's file was just as bad but it was more stuffed with therapy notes then anything. Finally I had read Jervis's file and he seemed to be a bit obsessive and was co-dependent on needing his 'Alice'. They had lost three nurses to him so far and I just couldn't picture him hurting a soul.

I carried all the files and reports to where they needed to go before clocking out for the day. I winced every time the taxi hit a bump and made it up the side of the building without too much trouble. My window was open and I slipped inside before closing it behind me. Nothing seemed out of place and I crept into the kitchen for some coffee. I grabbed Randi's mug as mine had been shattered.

"I see you've been keeping busy." I spun around and my eyes grew wide as I saw Robin leaning against the table.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed under his mask.

"I caught Riddler leaving here this morning, so I followed you to work today." I nearly dropped my mug. _Oh god what did he see?_

"What's going on Robin?" I set the mug down on the counter and wished my sister was here. I'd love to see her smash a chair over his head right about now.

"Sorry D but Batman doesn't think you're safe to keep on the streets anymore." I tried to move around him but something stabbed into my neck and I slipped to the floor unconscious in seconds.

I groaned as I woke up, I winced as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The air smelled wrong, it didn't smell like the apartment at all. I pulled my glasses off and froze when I went to clean them. I was wearing orange. I was wearing an orange jumpsuit. My hand began shaking as I cleaned my glasses. I looked around the room I was in then to the glass wall facing the hallway. _Oh shit Batman put me in the Rogues Gallery._


	15. Welcome to the Gang

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 15: Welcome to the Gang

* * *

Oh god I was in the Rogues Gallery. I started to hyperventilate as I looked around my cell. There was an air vent above me but it was bolted shut and too narrow for me to squeeze thorough. I ran my hands through my hair and rocked on my bed softly. Who was going to protect my family? Who was going to watch my back? Oh god I think I'm crying. I touched my finger to my cheeks and sure enough my eyes were leaking.

"Oh no Miss D!" Jervis's voice seemed to echo in the hall. I looked over and Jervis's cell was across from mine. His eyes were wide with worry and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hi Hatter." I took a shaky breath and looked down at my feet. What was I going to do now?

"Miss D. My Alice. What happened?" I looked over and he was pressed up against the glass with an almost pleading look on his face.

"Robin was in my apartment. Apparently Batman decided that I was dangerous and put me in here. Robin knocked me out." My voice was quiet. I never wanted to work with the Batman at all. If he hadn't forced me into it I'd still be free jumping around the city. But then I'd have never met Edward, Jervis or Jonathan. Well maybe I could have gone without meeting Jonathan.

"The fiend! The cad!" He was raving and raising his voice as he paced around his cell.

"Shut up Jervis people are trying to sleep!" Jonathan's tired voice echoed in the halls.

"Jonathan this isn't the time for sleep! Miss D, my Alice has been locked up by the bat!" He slammed his hands against the glass wall and his face seemed twisted in anger. He looked scary when he was mad.

"Wait what!" I heard someone fall out of bed with a thump.

"D are you here?" Edward's voice came from far down the hall. I hung my head in shame.

"Yea I'm here." I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked softly again.

"My poor foolish child." Jonathan's voice was closer he was in the cell next to mine. I sighed and bit my lip.

"She's not yours Jonathan!" Edward was screaming in rage.

"That's not what she said in the showers earlier today." Jonathan snapped and I could almost hear the entire gallery listening in now.

"What!" I could almost imagine Edward plotting to kill me and my family. There was no way the Batman would save them or me.

"Will all of you shut up?" Joker's voice rang out like a shrill siren. "The kids probably freaking out and you're all screaming at her."

"My poor Alice." Jervis was staring at me and stroking the glass with one hand. "Hatter will save you. We'll go to wonderland and escape all this." He was actually crying and moved away from the glass to curl up on his bed. The entire gallery went silent and moments later the lights went out. I curled up under the blanket on what was considered a box full of rocks and tried to fall asleep.

When I woke up again the lights were back on. I fell out of the bed and stretched and felt my back pop back into place. I sighed and just sat there on the floor. Thankfully they had small alcoves for the toilets and they were soundproof, cramped as hell but soundproof. I didn't want anyone to hear my bawling my eyes out. I cleaned up and went to the bathroom before walking out and washing up in the sink. I wrung out my damp hair and searched my cell frantically for a way out. There had to be a way out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the doors to the cell block all slid open. I was terrified. Sure I could break these guys in half but just the fact that I was in here was messing with me.

"Come on Alice, its time for breakfast." Hatter was at my door in an instant and holding out his hand to me. He looked so innocent so I walked over and took his hand. He patted my hand gently with his free hand before walking me out into the hallway to the group of waiting guards.

"Come on girls lets get you fed." One of the guards barked out and the door swung open. I let hatter lead me to the cafeteria and I kept my eyes on the floor. He helped me pick out the foods that weren't drugged and we sat together at a corner table.

"You really need to eat Alice." His voice was soft and I tried to spoon some coffee colored mush into my mouth. It actually wasn't that bad, tasted kind of like oatmeal. I slowly ate the mush in front of me and Hatter relaxed to eat his own. A tray was set down next to mine and I felt the heat of a body relaxing into the seat next to me. I just concentrated on trying to keep the food down and I was really wishing I had some coffee.

"You can relax you know. We all knew you were working with the Batman." My head snapped up in alarm as Jonathan scooped some pancake colored mush into his mouth.

"Is it really considered working with him when he holds the fate of your family against you?" I turned back to my food and poked at it. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Why do you think we didn't try to kill you the first day?" Another tray slid into view and Two Face sat down next to Hatter. I blinked in surprise before poking at my egg blob on my tray.

"You guys aren't going to tie me down and stab me to death with your sporks are you?" I clutched the plastic spork in my hand tightly. Hatter looked shocked and his eyes grew wide.

"Why I'd never stab you Alice." Jervis dropped his spork into his eggy blob on his plate before reaching over to grab my hand. "Never in a million years would I hurt you." A spork shot out and stabbed Jervis on the back of the hand. He yelped and pulled his away, rubbing it and making sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Don't touch what's mine Jervis." Jonathan's voice was dark and he leaned over until his lips were brushing my ear. "If he touches you again I'll kill him." His voice was whisper soft and my eyes grew wide. Then like nothing happened he was back to eating off his tray.

"Fancy meeting you here." Edward showed up and sat to my right. He was still limping and I couldn't meet his eyes. He reached out with his casted arm and took my hand gently. His thumb traced along the back of my hand and he made no move to stop. His good hand started scooping a green paste into his mouth with his spork. The tension melted off my shoulders and I could hear a collective sigh of relief from the men around me. Had they been scared of me?

"Hi Edward." I finished off another bite of my oatmeal mush and sipped my apple juice. Edward laced his fingers with mine the best he could but I could feel his hand twitching with pain. Jonathan sat stiffly at my side just watching everything that was going on. A slight frown crossed his face before he looked back down at his plate.

"I'm just glad your safe D. Batman isn't usually gentle when it comes to bringing us in." Edward looked down at his cast then our eyes locked for a moment. They looked possessive and I quickly looked back down at my plate.

"So how long you in for toots?" Harvey had cleaned his plate and was twirling his spork with his good hand.

"I honestly have no clue. One minute I'm at home the next I'm drugged and brought here." I sighed and Harvey sat up straight.

"Wait you haven't been mirandized? No trial? Nothing?" His eyes were narrowed with anger and I remembered that he'd been the district attorney for Gotham before his accident.

"Nope nothing." I finished off my apple juice and looked up to see all four men staring at me. "What?"

"Doll face usually there's a trial before you're tossed in here. When the bat throws you in without it you end up getting lost in the system." Harvey sighed and shook his head. "Fucking bat."

"Oh my poor Alice." Hatter wanted to reach for me but Jonathan raised his spork. Hatter flinched and pulled back.

"It seems I have yet another reason to kill the bat." Jonathan clenched his jaw before looking over at me. His eyes were as black as ebony and trapped mine in their gaze. It was almost like someone else was trying to jump free of them to get me.

"My woman Crane." Edward growled.

"I think she's mine." Jonathan gave Edward a glare and I looked back down at my food. It had become oh so interesting. I had just finished my mushy oatmeal when a guard grabbed me by my hair hard enough to make me squeak.

"Time for therapy princess." He just yanked me out of my chair and pulled me off like this was perfectly normal. I looked back at the guys and saw that all four of them were seething with rage. I tried to keep up with the guards pace and soon enough was shoved into a small office and locked up.

"Glad you could make it." There was an older woman sitting at the desk and she motioned towards a chair at the side of the room. "Please sit." I walked over and sat down.

"What's going on?" She made a note in a file before her. My file, and by the looks of it I had quite the record.

"Just an interview to see how we can best help you Miss D." She looked back up at me again; her brown eyes seemed dull and tired. Her gray hair was frizzing out of her tight bun and her lips were held in a tight line.

"I don't need help; there is nothing wrong with me." I narrowed my eyes at her and flashed some fang. She sat up straighter.

"So I see you have some body dysmorphic disorder." She scribbled into the file again.

"No I don't." I was confused.

"You had your teeth capped into fangs." She stated as if it were a fact. "And you had your eyes dyed."

"No if you checked my files you'd see that I was born with the fangs and eyes." _I don't like her._

"Of course you were Miss D." She totally ignored me and set her pencil down. She had a wicked grin on her face and leaned back into her chair. "I also see here that you think you're a super hero. You've been seen running around in a suit and terrorizing people."

"I think if I were terrorizing people I wouldn't be a superhero." I was getting angry.

"Then there was a claim that you lifted a car and threw it at someone." She pulled a syringe from her jacket and my eyes grew wide. I hated needles.

"What are you doing?" I quickly stood up and looked around the room hoping for a camera to stop her.

"Guards please come in here the patient is becoming aggressive." She pushed a button on her desk and suddenly four guards were in the room and forcing me onto the floor. I was about to flip them off me and do some awesome ass kicking moves but I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and the bitch pulled the empty syringe away. "Put her in isolation. Get a jacket on her and cuff her feet together."

"How long will she be in there for Doctor Williams?" One of the guards clicked some restraints onto my legs.

"Hmm I'll inform you all of that later." She just walked back to her desk and sat back down like nothing had happened. I couldn't move but I could still see and think. I was dragged off and strapped into a straight jacket that made it difficult to breathe. They carried me down a dark hallway to a maze of small padded rooms and threw me inside one of them. Then they left and the lights clicked off again just leaving a pale yellow glow from the sun outside.

"You know when they say isolation they really should make sure you're isolated." Joker's voice whispered in my ear but I couldn't move to see him. I could only make a whimpering noise in my throat. "Oh they gave you the good stuff, I'm jealous." He started undoing the jacket and I was able to take a deep breath again with a wheeze. "Yea they really don't make these things for the female form." He chuckled and a moment later the cuffs clicked off my ankles. He dragged me up against one of the padded walls and pulled my head so I could look into his red eyes.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head. Papa J is here to take care of you." He snickered and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my head to his shoulder. "You married kid?" He grabbed my hands and looked for a ring. "Oh lucky me a single lady." He laughed then loud and shrill. "Congratulations baby you're now the proud owner of the title of Mrs. J." He leaned down and grinned at me, his yellow teeth shining in the light like a crescent moon. It kind of reminded me of Alice in Wonderland, how far down the rabbit hole had I fallen. _Oh god don't go there D. Keep your sanity don't throw it away just yet._ I blinked, hey I could blink again.

"Ah you're something else, that shit usually knocks them out for days and you're already up and blinking." He giggled and shook me, my head rolling around like a rag doll. "I knew there was a reason why I married you." He squeezed my shoulder tightly and lowered his voice to an almost demonic pitch. "But don't you worry my dear; we won't consummate the marriage until we're back out on the streets of Gotham. I do love a good explosion to get the loins all fired up." He smirked and leaned back against the wall. I wished that I could move again, I wanted to crawl to the furthest corner of the room and hide.


	16. Not so Isolated

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

Chapter 16: Not so Isolated

* * *

I was uncomfortable, Joker took the liberty to curl up on my lap and fall asleep. I was getting the feeling back in my limbs but they were still stiff and hard to move. I don't know what the hell they stuck me with but I don't ever want it again, but I had the feeling they would use it all the time on me. I cursed Batman. The only thing I ever did was maybe throw a few cars around and sleep with some questionable people. The hell did I do to deserve being locked up for? I sighed. '_Fuck this I'm going Rogue, sorry Randi'._ I wanted to stretch out and pop my bones back into place but I was half afraid to wake up Joker. His laugh hurt my ears to all hell and he smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in days.

I really hoped that he was just ranting and delusional about making me his wife. I managed to shake my head from side to side softly and I blinked to relieve the burning in my eyes. I don't know what was in his hair but damn it had a smell to it that could strip paint off the walls. I looked around the padded room looking for a way to escape. Joker rolled onto his back and let out a deep sigh.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Had he just been pretending to be asleep the past few hours? I licked my lips hoping that I was at least able to talk.

"How much of a bitch my new therapist is." My throat was so dry I swear I could feel sand dripping from my mouth.

"Oh they're all like that. They try to find some little flaw and dig right in like jackals. What did they say you had?" He sat up and I wiggled my legs to get the blood flowing back to my feet.

"Body dysmorphic disorder." I huffed and wiggled my toes. I hated that pins and needles feeling but it was all over not just in my feet.

"Oh I've heard that one before." In an instant Joker had his fingers in my mouth and started tugging on my fangs. They cut his finger open and he pulled his hand away laughing. "Oh that is just precious."

"God Joker even your blood tastes funny." I gagged at the strange taste his blood left on my tongue. He tasted like chemicals and gasoline. I wiped the blood from my chin with a numb hand and dragged my knees to my chest.

"Aww don't worry my little snicker doodle." I lifted an eyebrow and licked my fangs. He paused for a moment before his grin grew larger. "Wanna see how other parts of me taste?" He actually waggled his eyebrows at me and I groaned.

"Go away Joker." I staggered to my feet and started pacing; I wanted to get this drug fully out of my system. Joker just stood up and paced with me as if we were out on a stroll.

"If it hasn't escaped your attention we are quite confined in here. Nice padded room, a killer designer jacket and a suave charismatic stallion to keep you company."

"Sorry not interested." I swear the grin on his face faltered for a moment. Was he used to women throwing themselves at his feet?

"Oh you don't have to be. Once my mind is made up I don't exactly like to change it." He pushed me up against the wall and got nose to nose with me. "Just think of the protection I could offer your and your family. Being Mrs. J can't be all that bad can it?" His hand trailed up to caress my neck and his eyes were on the bruises almost fully healed. "Now just play nice and when the time comes jump into bed with daddy." He giggled and pushed away from me. I rubbed my neck and watched him start dancing around the room to a tune that was only playing in his head. He hummed from time to time and I was about ready to climb the walls.

Six hours. Six hours had gone by since Joker started dancing and he finally passed out in a heap on the far corner of the room. He had covered himself with my straightjacket as a mock blanket and I was freezing. It was like they turned the air conditioning on high and pumped the room full of it. I couldn't see my breath yet but I was sure it was that cold. I wondered if I could steal the jacket back without waking him up. Taking the risk I crept over and started pulling the jacket off him. His eyes popped open and he grabbed my wrist.

"Now what do you think you're doing mama J?" He sounded groggy but his grip was solid on my wrist.

"I'm just cold Joker. I was hoping you'd share the jacket." He chuckled and tugged on my arm until I was kneeling in front of him.

"Wanna snuggle?" He rolled onto his back and grinned up at me. I could feel heat radiating off his body and I sighed. I'll just break his legs later.

"Fine but keep your hands to yourself." I curled up next to him my chest to his side and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped the jacket over us both and rested his hand on my hip.

"Oh I'd never dream of taking advantage of such a nubile beauty." He leered at me.

"I'll throw a car at you." I was really throwing that line around a lot lately. Maybe I do have some unresolved anger issues.

"Oh kinky." He laid his head back against the padded floor and closed his eyes. "We're probably going to be in here for awhile so get comfy." He yawned and was out like a light. It took me awhile to fall asleep but finally I just listened to his heart and drifted off to sleep. Strangely enough even his heartbeat sounded like a chuckle.

I woke up with a heavy weight on my chest. Cracking my eyes open I looked down to find that Joker had not only opened the top half of my jumpsuit top but was nestled between my breasts fast asleep. He was wrapped around me and one of his legs were nestled between mine. I tried to move but his arms tightened around my middle and he just nuzzled further against my flesh. I wasn't in the mood so I started poking him.

"Keep poking me and I'll bite that finger off." He didn't bother to even open his eyes.

"Get off of me Joker, I'm not a pillow." I wiggled under him and his eyes finally popped open. He looked up at me and groaned.

"But I'm so comfy." Was he pouting?

"Don't care, get off." I gave him a push and he sat up and started fixing his hair. I rubbed the paint off my skin and closed my top. I sighed and stood up, stretching my muscles and pacing once again.

"You're no fun." He was sitting in the corner yawning and looking like he could fall back asleep in a moment. I heard someone open the door at the far end of the hall and the overhead lights came back on. I rushed to the door and peeked out the open slot. Two guards stopped outside the cell.

"Step back or we will shoot you." I stepped back and raised my hands as they opened the door. I was handcuffed and led out of the room. I took a breath of fresh air and I heard the door slam behind me. Joker was up against the door in a moment.

"Hey don't take her away, this was just getting good. I was this close to being in her pants." He spread his fingers an inch apart and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Joker." I grumbled and was led back out into the bright light of day. They marched me back to my glass cell and uncuffed me once I was inside. I took the time to rush to the bathroom and wash up in the sink. I had just wrung out my hair when I heard an excited giggle behind me.

"Oh Alice you've returned to me!" Jervis was jumping up and down in his cell with a look of pure joy on his face.

"God D where have you been?" Edward's voice rang out down the hall.

"How long was I gone?" I walked over to the glass and tried to see down to Edward's cell.

"You were gone two days D." Jonathan's tired voice rang out close to me.

"I was in isolation with Joker." I sighed and watched Jervis continue his happy dance.

"Was he yelling through the walls?" Harvey's voice sounded like he'd just woken up.

"No they put me in the same room as him." I was met by silence all around. Jervis stopped dancing and stared at me in shock.

"They put my Alice where?" He growled and paced his cell.

"They did what?" Jonathan growled.

"They drugged me with some paralytic crap then threw me in a room with him. The only horrible thing he did was tell me that I have to marry him and have no choice in the matter." I sighed and I heard something punch the wall next to me.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jonathan was growling. The whole gallery went silent as several riot guards marched into view.

"Okay ladies its shower time, everyone line up." The doors slid open and I slipped out to line up behind Jervis. We were marched to a dingy looking shower room. The guys were showering in one block and another was for the ladies. I was the only one in the ladies block and only a small swinging door kept the room private. I sighed and stripped down before turning the water on and hoping I had enough time to bathe.

"Joker was foolish to touch you child." Jonathan's voice was behind me and I spun around to face him and all his naked glory.

"Jonathan." My voice was hushed and I nervously glanced around. "How did you get in here?"

"Hush child. Keep your voice down or we'll be caught."

"Caught doing what?" I was pushed back up against the wall as Jonathan kissed me. He placed his hands on either side of my hips and lightly dug his nails into my skin. His mouth trailed down placing bruising kisses along my flesh leaving his mark all over my neck and chest.

"You belong to me." He quickly lifted my legs around his waist and shoved himself inside me with a grunt. I gasped into his shoulder as he pinned me against the wall again. Within a few thrusts he had me turned on and was buried fully inside of me. His dark eyes trapped me in their gaze as he took me against the wall, the sounds of the shower room muffling our noise. He planted his lips on mine and swallowed my panting moans as he pounded me boneless. My legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer and he pulled me away from the wall quickly.

There was a small bench in the middle of the shower and he laid me down on it before wrapping his arms around my hips, raising them up to meet his. He was on his knees between my legs with my hips in the air as he thrusted down into me. He closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling as I bit back a scream when I came. My back arched and my body locked up and I could even feel him shuddering as he pumped me full of his hot liquid. The room was spinning once I came down from my high and he was still buried inside me with my hips lifted against him. He was panting and his nails had drawn blood on my hips. Neither of us could move for several minutes and we just stared at one another as we tried to calm our racing hearts. Soon though he lowered my legs from his waist and pulled free of my body. He leaned down and bruised my lips with a kiss.

"Remember D, shower time is Scarecrow time." He groaned as he stood and helped me up. I winced as I was throbbing from the action and probably bruised to all hell. He chuckled and pressed up against my body again. "Perfect fit D. Now stay quiet child this isn't as easy as getting in." With that he kissed me then snuck back out to the men's shower. My legs were shaking and I just stood under the spray hoping I was getting clean. After a few more moments the showers clicked off before I could scrub Jonathan out of me and I quickly wrapped a dingy towel around my body.

"Alright ladies that was long enough to scrape the mold off most of ya. Now wrap a towel around your unmentionables and march back to your cells. New jumpsuits are waiting for you and you will wear them. Don't go getting attached because they'll just get replaced next shower." I walked the best I could out of the shower and got back in line behind a half naked Jervis. I tried to ignore the eyes on me as I held the towel closed to keep prying eyes off my flesh. We were marched back to our cells and I stood in the middle of my cell wondering how I could get dressed without anyone seeing.

"Don't worry Alice I'll be a perfect gentleman." Jervis turned around and kept his towel on.

"Thank you Hatter." I quickly dried off and slipped into the issued briefs and bra. I slid the orange jumper pants and shirt on before adjusting them so they didn't pinch on more sensitive areas. "Okay Jervis I'm done. I'll just be staring at this wall until you are." I motioned to the wall in front of me. My back was to his cell and I heard his towel drop and the rustle of fabric. I dried my hair the best I could with the damp towel and wondered what I would do with it until next shower day. When was next shower day anyways?

"All done Alice." I turned around and Jervis was dressed and looking comfortable in a damp jumpsuit. His hair was still dripping and he had a big grin on his face.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair Hatter." His eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed his towel.

"Oh you are ever so thoughtful my dear." He dried his hair then hung his wet towel over his sink to dry. I followed his example and sat down on the bed. I yawned and closed my eyes for a moment. Well I thought it was a moment but when I woke back up I had curled up under the covers and drooled over half my pillow. How long was I out? The doors to the cells slid open and I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Come on D. Dinner time." Jonathan was leaning against the door to my cell with a smirk on his face. I climbed out of bed and rubbed my hair groaning as I felt it was knotted up already. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the cafeteria. Apparently the food was drugged differently then morning meals and he helped me pick out the untainted food. "Don't want you to get hooked on the stuff they feed us." He whispered.

"It still looks like someone threw up on my tray." I sighed and poked at the mass of blobby forms covering the surface. I was surrounded by the four guys again and they ate with no problems.

"Just eat it D. You'll need your strength." Edward sighed from my right and pointed at the green blob on my plate. "That one kind of tastes like celery." I took a bite and tried to swallow it. "I said kind of." He quickly shoved some of his own green blob into his mouth when he saw me gag.

"Don't worry Alice the brown one is meat I think." Jervis pointed to a blob on my plate and was rewarded by a stab in the hand by Jonathan's spork again.

"Just try a little bit of everything D. If you don't eat they'll make you eat and it will be the food with the drugs in it." Jonathan leaned against me making it look like he was eying my plate. "You're going to need your strength for next shower day, four days from now." He whispered and I tried to concentrate on my food. My body ached from the thought of another shower day and I scooped some of the food into my mouth and choked it down.

"Don't eat too fast, we've got rec. room after this and if you get sick they send you back into isolation." Harvey groaned and spooned some of his own green goop into his mouth. The next several moments were filled with us collectively trying to choke down our slop and trying to save our chocolate milk until the very end to chug and wash the taste away.


	17. Panic at the Rec Room

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speak**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17: Panic at the Rec. Room

* * *

I licked the top of my mouth still tasting traces of that 'celery' blob that I'd eaten. I grimaced and licked my fangs. Jervis had therapy so it was just Harvey, Jonathan, Edward and I walking through the halls to the Rec. Room. It looked like a boring pair of double doors but once I stepped inside my jaw friggin dropped.

"The hell! This place is bigger then my apartment." I wondered why the guys would have given up this for my class. There was a small alcove in the corner with a TV and some couches thrown around. A large bookshelf was along the wall which led into a small library/puzzle room. They had a friggin hot tub set up in the corner and even a sauna! No wonder Arkham was asking for so much funding each year. My eye twitched and I watched Jonathan head over to the Sauna to relax.

"Just go with it Kid." Harvey shrugged and headed to the hot tub. I looked away as he stripped to his boxers and jumped in. The room wasn't very full, just a few people milling around the TV and hot tub.

"Come on D. I wanna show you the puzzle room." Edward had a big grin on his face and pulled me into the small alcove that housed the books and puzzles. He pulled me into a corner and I couldn't see the main room anymore. "I go here when I need some time alone." His voice was husky and he pinned me against the wall.

"And no one finds you?" I lifted an eyebrow and he grinned wolfishly.

"Nope. Blind fools." His lips were on mine in an instant and before I could blink he had my pants down around my ankles. His casted arm was wrapped around my side and his tongue was halfway down my throat.

"Edward what if they hear?" I pulled away for a moment and he took that time to drop his own pants.

"They won't." He dropped to his knees and ripped my briefs off me before diving in like a starving man. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I dug my nails so deeply into the wall that I felt the wood dent. The only sounds I could hear were the TV in the far end of the room and quiet chatter of the other occupants. He had me almost over the edge in moments but before I could fly over that edge he stopped and pulled himself to his feet. "My D." He murmured against my lips. "My exotic puzzle queen." He pulled me into a bruising kiss as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed into me and slowly started rebuilding the fire in my loins. He took me with a vigor that an injured man shouldn't have. He kissed away my silent gasps as he took me over the edge until I was sure I would pass out. He groaned into my shoulder as he came like fire inside me. We stayed there panting for a moment until he nuzzled my chin and pulled out.

"Gods Edward." I was breathless and I nearly fell over trying to pull my briefs back on. He smirked and helped me with my pants before fixing his jumpsuit to try and hide what had just happened. I tried to smooth out my hair and he leaned up against one of the puzzle shelves fixing his own.

"Oh expect more of that in the future." He grinned showing his perfect white teeth. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder and he just held me close. I was exhausted and so sore that I was sure I'd be black and blue by morning. I was so glad for my healing factor otherwise I'd probably be bed bound for a week. Were men always this horny or was it just me making them like that?

"How does no one bother to come back here?" Edward smelled pure male with a bit of pine thrown in. I buried my nose in his hair and nuzzled making him groan against me.

"This is my little territory D. Anyone who comes back here is subjected to merciless riddles and threats on their person."

"Oh then do I get a riddle?" I smirked.

"Oh you've just been stuffed with riddles and you want more?" He lifted an eyebrow and his green eyes sparkled.

"You know what I meant." I smirked as his hand grabbed my butt.

"Alright D try this one on for size. If you break me I do not stop working, if you touch me I may be snared, if you lose me nothing will matter." He pulled me down for another kiss and I knew my lips were bruised.

"Your heart Edward." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"Correct my riddle queen. For now you hold my heart and soon enough I'll put a ring on that finger of yours and you'll own the world." He knew just what to say to make me melt inside. For the moment I forgot I was in Arkham and just enjoyed being here with him.

"Alright ladies and gents!" The voice was harsh and I groaned as it made Edward cringe. "Rec. Room time is up. Everybody line up near the door to be put back in your cages." Edward and I walked out and slipped into the crowd. I nearly jumped to kill one of the guards as they grabbed Edward and wrenched his casted arm behind his back to cuff his hands together. He didn't cry out in pain, he wasn't about to let them see him weak. A hand on my shoulder was all that kept me from going for that guards neck.

"Such a foolish child." Jonathan's voice whispered into my ear. I could smell his sweat and his body was still radiating heat from the sauna. "We'll just see who gets you first hmmm?" His hand slid up to tug on my hair and I felt his lips on the back of my neck for the briefest of moments. He stepped forward and had his arms wrenched behind his back at a nearly impossible angle before they were cuffed. His face was expressionless but a slight paling of his lips told me of the pain he was in.

"You, yea you that fanged bitch. You're next." I moved forward and was rewarded with a swift kick to my lower stomach. I doubled over as pain exploded behind my eyes and my hands were cuffed behind my back as I gasped for air. I was dragged back to my cell and I could taste blood on my tongue. My vision was going in and out until I collapsed on the floor to my cell. I was uncuffed and I rolled onto my side to crawl for my bed, big mistake. "Think you can get away?" The guard started stomping on my stomach and hips until one of the others pulled him away.

"That's enough Steven. If she ends up in the med ward they'll write up a report. Stupid bitch won't talk so let's just go." I couldn't even curl up into a ball and just lay there on my back gasping for air. I whimpered as I felt my hips pop back into place and my organs slosh around as they started healing as fast as they could. Nothing like a body full of adrenaline to get the old healing factor in full swing. The door to my cell clicked closed and the entire gallery was silent until the guards were gone.

"Alice?" Hatter's voice was pained and frantic. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. It had been a long time since I'd been in this much pain and my body was screaming at me to stay still and let it do its work. "Alice?" Hatter's voice rose higher and I heard him banging on his door.

"Hatter." I managed to squeak out that one word and he let out a whimper. I probably would have looked dead if I hadn't been breathing.

"Oh Alice, hold on. Please don't leave me." I could hear tears in his voice and his feet moving as he started pacing his cell.

"Jervis! The hell happened to my D?" Edward bellowed from down the hall. He sounded like he was about to kick his own cell door down to get me.

"They stomped her! Oh those brutes stomped my poor Alice!" Hatter yowled and I could hear gasps from several of the other Rogues.

"Jervis where did they stomp her?" Jonathan's voice was filled with a dark rage that would have chilled my blood if I could feel anything more then my injuries.

"They stomped her stomach and hips, oh god they tried to kill my Alice!" He screamed the last part with so much hate that my eyes popped open and gazed wide eyed at the lights above me. I licked my lips and nearly lost my breath as I dragged myself in to a sitting position. Yea something was most defiantly broken. I pulled myself to the wall across from my bed and sat there, the cold wall feeling good on my back.

"Fucking beasts!" Jonathan was livid. I could just imagine him pacing his cell with murder glowing from his eyes. My face was wet and for a moment I thought that I was bleeding until I raised my arm and just brushed tears of pain away.

"D? Oh god D!" Edward's frantic voice called out again.

"I'm alive Edward." Talking hurt, it sent vibrations down my body that seemed to make my bones shake. What was in the bottom of the guards boots here, steel plates?

"You gonna make it kid?" Harvey's voice joined in the mix of concerned rabble.

"I think so. I'll hopefully be mostly healed by morning." I licked some blood off my fangs and tried to control my racing heart.

"You need to be in the med wing." Jonathans' voice was firm.

"Jonathan I'm not quite human okay. I've healed from worse then this before, well maybe nothing exactly like this." I trailed off.

"Alice will survive?" Hatter's voice was full of hope. I looked over and his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. His hair was sticking in all directions like he'd been pulling it out at the roots. I groaned as a loud popping crunch sound filled the air. The entire gallery went silent.

"Sorry just my pelvis popping back into place." My voice was high and croaked out in pain. I heard a thump and I looked over to see Hatter on the floor unconscious and pale. Tonight was going to suck because I wasn't going to be much company until I could move again.

"You sure you're gonna be okay kid?" Harvey broke the silence after what seemed like hours. My eyes popped open and I brushed some of my sweat drenched hair from my face. I was freezing and burning up at the same time, did my grandfather go through this when he healed after his near fatal jump?

"Pretty sure. If I'm not moving by morning just shake me a bit to be sure." I took a shuddering breath and groaned as my insides sloshed around again. Why did I have to be so squishy? Soon enough the lights clicked off and the guards made their rounds to make sure we were all still locked up safe and tight. I drifted off using the wall as a pillow the best I could. I could really go for some coffee and waffles.

"She's still breathing." Jonathan's voice pulled me from my sleep and I opened my eyes to the brightness of morning. I whimpered and rubbed my eyes before hearing the rustle of clothing as if someone were jumping away quickly. I looked over and I had practically the entire gallery staring down at me in shock.

"Hi?" The hell? I felt like an animal at the zoo with everyone poking their heads in to get a peek. A warm hand pulled some of the hair from my eyes and I turned and found myself in the dark gaze of Jonathan or Scarecrow, wasn't entirely sure which right now.

"We pitched in and put together a jumpsuit for you, at least until you can get another one after the next shower day." Jonathan pointed to a pile of orange fabric lying on my unmade bed.

"Thanks guys." My voice was horse and my lips were dry.

"Do you need help getting changed?" I looked up to meet the eyes of none other then Poison Ivy. She pushed past the other rogues and sauntered into my cell.

"I'd appreciate it." I was too embarrassed to let the guys help me. I should have been stronger, I should have fought back.

"Alright everybody out. I'll bring her to the cafeteria once we're done. Someone get her some food, and make sure its enough to last her." Ivy hissed at Jonathan as she pushed him out of my cell. The rogues reluctantly wandered off and Ivy helped me to my feet. My legs felt like lead but most of the pain was gone.

"Thanks Ivy." She helped me into the small bathroom alcove and waited outside while I did my thing. Once I was out she helped me wash the blood off my face and stripped my clothes off in a way that made me think she was enjoying it.

"They hurt you worse then we all thought." She kicked the jumpsuit away from me and I looked down to see that the pants were coated in blood. I looked away feeling embarrassed. "Don't worry Ivy has you now." She helped me dress in the new jumpsuit and wrapped her arm around me. She didn't smell human but reminded me of the smell of a wild garden, floral and the musk of trees. It wasn't that unpleasant but I tried not to lean against her because all I wanted to do was sniff her. She shot me a coy smile and pulled me up against her body. "You're different from the other flesh bags that walk this place. When I get free I'll take you with me. If you thought that the men were possessive just wait until I get my vines around you." She purred in my ear and I blushed as red as my hair.

Soon enough we were at the cafeteria and Ivy walked me over to the table I shared with Harvey, Jonathan and Edward. She set me down carefully in the chair and leaned over me to inspect my tray.

"Eat up my little sprout. Ivy will watch your back." She gave the guys a look that I couldn't see before sauntering off to get her own lunch. I picked up my spork and poked at the blob that I knew tasted like oatmeal.

"Arkham will burn when I'm done with it." Jonathan growled as he nearly broke his spork in his rage. Hatter was shaking and looked at me as if I were about to break into a thousand pieces. Harvey looked at me as if I were some strange alien thing. I turned and looked at Edward, his eyes were burning with so much emotion that I swear they were glowing.

"They will rue the day they hurt my queen." Edward took my hand with his casted one and ignoring his pain laced our fingers together. I felt Jonathan wrap an arm around my waist not caring who saw. We ate our meals in silence until the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open and a collective groan rose throughout the room.

"Well hello boys and dolls! Papa J is back and he's ready to rock the asylum!" Joker cackled and several patients clutched their ears in pain. I sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on eating, I really needed to keep up my strength.


	18. Locked in Wonderland

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speak**

Speech

Hey I just wanna thank Onitsu Blackfeather for pointing out that in my sleep deprived mind I'd been misspelling Jervis. And Joker is a mix of Mr. J from the animated series and a little bit Joker from the Dark Knight. Hopefully that helps out any confused readers. Enjoy the next installment.

Chapter 18: Locked in Wonderland

* * *

I had just choked down the last blob of food off my tray when I felt Edward and Jonathan tense around me. A new tray slammed down next to Jervis making him jump. I looked up into none other then the red eyes of Joker. I chugged my chocolate milk and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well hello my beautiful Mrs. J." He chuckled and waved his spork around as he spoke. "Now I heard there was a little ruckus in the gallery last night, care to enlighten me on what happened?"

"Those monsters tried to stomp my Alice to death." Jervis was shaking at how close Joker was to him.

"Come again?" Joker grabbed Jervis's chin and spun his face around to meet his gaze. "Speak slowly so I can understand you." I swear I saw the spork break against Jervis' face.

"T-the guard stomped on my poor A-Alice." I saw that Jervis's cheek was bleeding and I felt nails almost pierce my flesh when Jonathan tightened his grip on my hip. I swear I saw a look in Joker's eyes that made me fear for Jervis's life so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my half full carton of chocolate milk and chucked it at Joker's head. It connected and spilled chocolate all down the front of him and unfortunately also splashed back onto Edward a bit making him jump.

"Sorry Edward didn't think you were in the splash zone." I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Joker's eyes went wide and he dropped Jervis's chin. Jervis literally jumped from his chair and hid behind Harvey.

"My pet, care to enlighten daddy why you just threw your chocolate milk at him?" He was seething and I could see his hands tighten into fists and shake.

"You hurt Jervis." Those three words did two immediate things. First Jervis's eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. Secondly Joker jumped over the table and pulled me out of Jonathan and Edward's grip. One moment I was being clutched to them safely the next I'm on the floor with Joker straddling me. One fist was raised above his head and the other was squeezing the life from my neck. I saw no recognition behind his eyes. I was looking into pure hell and I did the only thing I could think of, I squirmed for all I was worth. The hit never came because within a second something tackled Joker off of me and the entire cafeteria went silent. My eyes grew two sizes seeing none other then Jervis on top of Joker hitting him like he'd gone mad.

"Alright ladies break it up!" I was wrenched from the floor and dragged off in cuffs by one guard while another grabbed Jervis. They booked me to the isolation ward before I could blink and I was tossed into a padded room after being freed of my restraints. I blinked and looked around.

"Well at least Joker's not in here." I sighed and curled up in a corner. "And at least I didn't get stomped." I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I was probably going to be here awhile so I guess I should catch a quick nap.

"Let me go you heathen!" Jervis's voice rang out and woke me from my nap. I rubbed my eyes and froze as the door to my padded cell opened up and Jervis was just thrown in like a piece of garbage. The guard never even took the restraints off of him and slammed the door closed. I was on my feet in a moment, Jervis was bleeding.

"Jervis!" I was at his side as he looked over at me in surprise. I pulled his restraints off, I broke the handcuffs bare handed, and helped him sit up. He had a cut on his cheek from Joker's spork, his lip was busted open and he was black and blue all over his arms and face.

"Oh Alice!" He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest. "I thought that painted clown was going to kill you." He was actually crying and I stroked his hair softly.

"It's okay Jervis I'm here. You saved me from him." I was met by his watery blue eyes as he sniffled.

"Hatter was your white knight? Your mad hatter saved you." He grinned and pulled my face to his until we were nose to nose. "I saved my Alice."

"Yes you saved me Hatter." I wiped some of the drying blood off his cheek and froze when his lips met mine. I blushed and pulled away and he sat there with a giant goofy grin on his face.

"I saved my Alice." He sat there for a moment as I stood to move back to my corner.

"You should get some rest Hatter." Before I could get to my corner I was tackled and pinned on my back. Hatter had a look in his eyes, a possessive look that I'd seen in both Jonathan and Edwards gazes.

"I won't let them hurt you Alice. We'll break out and go to Wonderland. Just you and me." He nuzzled against my neck and just held me. I stroked his hair until his breathing slowed and I thought he was asleep. I don't know why but I buried my nose in his hair and took a sniff. He smelled male and like green tea. He was warm so I didn't want to move him, the room was getting cold. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes; a quick nap never hurt anyone.

I woke up feeling something warm and wet on my neck. My eyes popped open and I was met by Hatter's bushy hair in my face. His lips were on my neck pressing soft kisses along every inch of skin he found. He stopped after a moment and looked up at me. His eyes were burning and he gently pinned me to the floor.

"I won't let them take you away from me Alice. I won't let them hurt you anymore." His voice was a soft murmur as he stroked my cheek gently with his hand.

"Hatter I'm not Alice, I'm D remember." Jervis frowned and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my chin.

"Oh Alice they've made you forget who you are. Let Hatter remind you." He stroked my neck softly and placed a burning kiss on my lips. Before I could push him away he ripped my jumper top open and began kissing down my neck to my chest. "I'll remind you Alice. Oh Hatter will never leave you, not again." His lips were everywhere and I managed to sit up as he slipped a hand down my pants.

"Hatter." He turned his heated gaze to me and my mouth clamped shut. He wrapped one arm under me and pulled me against his chest never once taking his eyes off mine.

"Don't fight the madness Alice. Join me in the dance." His lips were on mine again and his tongue forced its way into my mouth. He even tasted like tea and I grabbed his hair again. He groaned deep in his throat and ripped his jumper top off so we were skin to skin, chest to chest. Somehow during his wild kissing he'd slipped my pants off with his skilled hands. He pulled away and gave me a giant Cheshire grin before kissing and nipping down to my thighs. He'd actually ripped the flimsy uniform briefs right in half and tossed them across the room like they were nothing.

"Hatter!" He was eating me alive and his fingers dug deeply into the flesh of my thighs. I was splayed out and he was going to town on me with his tongue. He had a quirky little twirl that he would do with his tongue to make my hips jump. How did my innocent Hatter know this much about…well that? His mouth drove me to the tea party and slammed me right into the table. I was breathless when he finally came up for air and pulled me into another kiss.

"My Alice." I don't remember him stripping his pants off but with one motion he'd driven himself home and filled me up. He was burning up and taking me with him. He was almost as vocal as I was as he thrusted me right back towards the party. His dance was wild and maddening both frenzied and soft. My mouth was on his neck and he buried his face in my hair. One of his arms slid under my hips and lifted them up to drive his point home. My eyes rolled back into my head as I flew over the rainbow with fire on my heels and I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. Hatter nearly yowled as he emptied himself inside me. I opened my eyes and licked my lips finding that they hadn't been bitten open. Jervis was now sporting a deep bite on his shoulder and I groaned. What was with me and all this biting?

"Hatter?" I licked my lips and felt my heart thrumming inside my chest like a caged bird.

"Oh Alice." Hatter's voice was husky and he lifted his head to meet my gaze. His eyes were glazed over and a giant goofy grin graced his lips. He grabbed my cheek with one hand and shakily pulled me in for a soft kiss. He then collapsed onto my chest panting as if he'd run a marathon.

"Are you alright Hatter?" I stroked his hair and he groaned deeply in his throat again. He pulled himself from me and rolled to the side staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh Alice I feel as if I took out both the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky. And I still have time left for tea!" That giant grin seemed plastered to his face and his hand moved to hold mine. After we'd both spent several moments catching our breaths Hatter rolled over to my side and grabbed my hip with his hand. "Oh Alice?" His voice was sweet and rang out in a sing song type way.

"Yes Hatter?" I wondered what was on his mind.

"I think it's time to celebrate Frabjous day, let me teach you to futterwacken." His eyes sparkled impishly and for the next several hours he made sure to teach me the steps over and over again.

"Oh god Hatter." I couldn't move and he'd managed to dress us both before collapsing in a heap next to me. I was shocked that no one came to investigate all the noise we'd been making. The room was steaming and I swear I saw condensation on the walls. I was drenched in sweat and probably smelled like I'd run a marathon naked. Hatter looked ragged and his jumpsuit was glued to his skin with how badly he'd been sweating. We both needed a shower but I wasn't sure we'd get one.

"What's wrong Alice? Did you forget a step to the futterwacken again?" Hatter dragged himself into a sitting position and eyed my body hungrily again.

"Oh no Hatter, I don't think I could futterwacken for a month." He pulled me over so my head was resting on his lap and stroked my hair.

"Tell Hatter what's troubling you Alice. Hatter will always be here." His voice was back to being the soft quiet murmur it had always been.

"Why do you think I'm Alice? I'm not blonde and I can't recite much of the book from memory." I looked up at him as I felt his hand freeze in my hair.

"Because my dear Alice. Alice is Hatter's soul mate and I know that you are mine. So you are Alice." He stated it as if it were something known by all. He looked down at me and lightly flicked my nose. "So you are Alice and I am Hatter." He sounded so innocent and I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Damn it who locked the two love birds in the same cell?" A guard's loud whining pulled us apart and we both looked up in surprise. Hatter helped pull me to my feet and I blushed red seeing that my discarded briefs were still lying in a corner of the cell.

"The hell are you talking about Jerry?" Another guard popped his head in and went pale. "Oh crap we're so fired. Get them to the showers and freshen them up!"

"Should we put this in our report?" The guard, Jerry, looked hopelessly lost.

"Like hell we are. This never happened; we put them in separate cells then just took them for a shower due to good behavior." The other guard was speaking fast and they both rushed into the cell to cuff us. We were hastily led to the showers where we got to take a luxuriously long shower and were even given shampoo and fresh soap to use. I could hear Hatter singing to himself in the men's shower and I blushed.

"I feel squeaky clean." I slipped into the new jumpsuit after drying off and the two guards were struggling to get Hatter to stop dancing. We were re-cuffed and led back to our cells where I curled up onto the bed and wanted nothing more then to sleep. Hatter was still singing and dancing to himself and I giggled softly. He looked like a child that just came back from Disneyland.

"Hey Hatter shut it. You're acting like you just got laid or something." Harvey's voice rang out from down the hall. Hatter froze and I buried my head against my pillow.

"Oh my god Jervis I'm going to kill you!" Edward's voice rang out a moment later and I peeked up at Hatter with wide eyes.

"Not before I get to him first." Jonathan's voice growled and I paled. Jervis just stood there with a big grin on his face as if it were nothing.

"Get some sleep my little Alice. Tomorrow we get to play outside." Jervis started dancing and humming to himself.

"D what the hell? Do I need to chain you to my bed?" Edward's voice rang out again more concerned then angry.

"If you do I have some vines you could borrow." Ivy's voice purred out.

"Keep your vines to yourself Pamela! Knowing you they'd poison me and drag her off to your bed." Edward growled and Ivy laughed low and sultry.

"Oh poor Eddie, afraid that once she's in my bed she won't return to yours?" I could hear the seduction in her voice and I pulled the covers over my head.

"More like you'd turn her into a plant bitch like you." Jonathan spat out making Ivy hiss.

"Oh I'll do more then just make her like me Jonathan. Oh I promise you that." She laughed low and husky making me blush.

"Oh will all of you shut up! All this talk about sleeping with my wife is making little J get all excited. I think I should put him to some good use." Joker cackled out from his cell.

"Oh god Joker put that away no one wants to see that!" Harvey groaned and I swear I heard him slap his hand to his forehead.

"Too late!" A loud giggle rang from Joker's cell and a collective groan rang through the gallery. I don't even want to think about what I heard that night.


	19. I Wanna Break Free

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask speak**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: I wanna break free

* * *

I rolled out of bed with a groan; I'd had to use my pillow to muffle my ears most of the night. I washed up in my sink and hid in my bathroom alcove for awhile until the glass door to my cell opened up. I guessed that Jervis had early therapy because his cell was empty so I trudged to the cafeteria and picked out the non drugged food. I nearly collapsed into my chair and rubbed my eyes as I stared down at my tray.

"Morning." A tray slammed down to my right and I snapped my head up. Edward sat down next to me and scooted so close that I could feel the cast on his arm digging into my side. He pulled me against him so my head was on his shoulder. His good hand moved to stroke my cheek as he held me for a moment.

"Morning Edward." I wondered what brought on this show of affection but I wasn't about to complain. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent for a moment before he kissed the top of my head and pulled back enough so we could both eat.

"You missed out on the ruckus last night." Harvey sat down to my left where Jonathan usually sat. He dug right into his meal as if he'd been starving.

"What happened?" I picked up my spork and managed two bites of my oatmeal blob before Harvey dropped a bombshell on me.

"Scarecrow broke out and took Hatter with him." He kept his voice low and tried to make it look as if we hadn't been talking.

"Wait what?" I was confused as all hell and I felt Edward's casted hand on my hip softly stroking the fabric of my jumpsuit pants.

"Jonathan and Jervis broke out of Arkham. They'd been planning it for awhile but they had to go last night, I'm just glad they didn't take you with them." Edward shoved an extremely large blob of his eggy mixture into his mouth. I looked down at my tray and tried to finish my meal.

"You were supposed to go with them too Edward. I'm sure as hell not taking you with me when I go, bad enough I've gotta book it with the clown." Harvey's tray was empty and he was quickly chugging his drink with a grimace on his face.

"I'm not leaving my puzzle queen. My cast comes off later today and we'll go from there." I heard a snap and Edward's spork fell into pieces on his plate. He sighed and I offered him my spork.

"Here E, get your strength up." He took my spork and finished his plate with a sigh.

"I just can't leave you behind D. But don't fret; I shall make it up to you in more ways then one." His casted hand grabbed my hip tightly and a smile ghosted across his face. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and I couldn't help but nuzzle against his chin.

"I trust you E. But if you go and get yourself shot or hurt by the bat I might start freaking out." He chuckled and kissed my temple before chugging his drink.

"Harvey I trust that you'll watch over my baby while I'm in the med wing. The yard isn't a place for a woman like her. Snipers and all that." He crushed his milk carton in his hand and looked over my head at Harvey.

"Yea, yea Riddles. I'll watch your old lady and make sure that she doesn't get offed. You might wanna scoot away from her though; guards will be here any minute to drag you off to the med wing." He was tapping his fingers on the side of his tray as he watched the clock. Edward sighed but scooted a good distance away and I sighed missing the heat from his body already. Sure enough less then a moment later two riot guards came in and dragged him off in cuffs.

"So you're going to baby sit me?" I stacked my tray on top of Edward's and Harvey took both from me.

"Yea now keep up or I'll just dump ya back in your cell and you can wait for him there." He sounded annoyed so I followed him like a lost puppy. We were led to the yard and I sighed feeling sunlight on my skin for the first time in who knows how long. We avoided the groups surrounding the free weights and sport's fields. He led me to some abandoned tables along the side of one of the buildings and we sat down. He pulled a cig from somewhere in his jumpsuit and lit it up with a broken match. He took a deep drag then pulled it from his lips and offered me one.

"Sorry I don't smoke." He just shrugged and finished off his cig in silence. I watched as patients ran around as if they could ignore the snipers watching from above. Every once and awhile I would see a sniper randomly start targeting a patient then shooting at the dirt by their feet. My eyes went wide and Harvey just laughed. We spent two full hours huddled on the benches watching random guards shoot at the patients like it was some sick form of TV. At the end of the time I was curled up and paranoid about stepping foot back on the ground.

"Relax kid we can go back in now." Harvey hauled me up and dragged me along behind him as we were ushered back to our cells. I jumped right into my bed and curled up around the pillow. I needed to get out of here, I needed to run and jump without worrying about getting sniped or lobotomized. I sighed and walked to my bathroom alcove to relieve some tension when I froze. There was a box sitting on the toilet with my name on it. I made sure no one was watching when I opened it and my jaw dropped. My suit was in the box, but the metal framing, mask and claws weren't. I started to hyperventilate as I clutched the fabric like a life line.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you." I nuzzled the fabric and stopped when I smelled a familiar scent along the fabric. I took a deep whiff and smiled, Edward had gotten me my suit. I pulled it from the box and hid it under my mattress. I started to slowly shred the box and flush it when I came across a small piece of green paper wedged into one of the folds. 'Dress up for dinner and meet me in the puzzle room. ~E'. I smiled and shoved the note into my pocket before finishing with the box.

Dinner time couldn't come fast enough and soon I was slipping into my suit. I was sweating before I even finished loading up my tray and I hoped no one would notice. Edward joined me later and I noticed a spring in his step and his cast had been removed. He sat down next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Why hello there my ember beauty." He grinned wide and his green eyes sparkled as if they had a secret hidden behind them.

"Why hello to you to my green stallion." I smirked as he nearly choked on his milk. I could see a peek of green from under his suit. I quickly ate my dinner and his now free hand was on my thigh softly stroking the fabric of my suit and jumpsuit together.

"Behave or I may have to riddle you earlier then I was hoping." He leaned over as if to inspect my tray and his lips were against my ear. I blushed and noticed that Harvey hadn't shown up for dinner. We were alone at the table and I had an idea where our conversation was going.

"Oh I'll behave, for now." I smirked and licked my fangs as we dumped our trays and were led to the rec. room. Edward led me to his puzzle nook and before long we were making out heavily. His hand was in my jumpsuit stroking me through the fabric of my suit. Just before I could catch my wits and rip the clothing from his body a large explosion erupted from the other side of the asylum. Edward pulled himself off me and quickly pulled his orange jumpsuit off. I followed his lead and soon stood there in just my black and red suit.

"Showtime baby." He pulled me out into the main room and pointed up at a vent in the middle of the ceiling. "Can you get up there D? If not I fear we'll be doing quite a lot of running." His eyes grazed my chest and I smirked.

"Oh that little old vent? Should be easy." I quickly climbed the walls and launched myself to the vent. I was getting rusty as I barely managed to hold onto the vent with my fingertips. I pried it open and slipped inside just enough to anchor my feet against the metal walls. I leaned out and offered Edward my hands.

"You never cease to amaze me." He jumped and caught my hands and I pulled him up into the vent before sliding the cover back into place. In an instant I was on all fours and he was leaning against my back pressing himself against me. "Now we need to crawl for awhile and don't stop because I may not be able to." His voice was low and husky and I groaned pulling myself from him.

"You tease." He chuckled again and we crawled for what seemed like hours before I fell out of the vent.

"Careful of that drop D." Edward laughed and I looked up at him annoyed. "Oh don't look at me like that we need to keep moving. Now catch me!" He launched himself into my arms and I caught him as if he weighed nothing, he really didn't seem to weigh anything. I shrugged and set him down and we crept along the hallways until we were at Strange's office.

"What's the plan E?" I whispered and he pulled me into the office before locking the door behind him.

"Just a quick pit stop D. Keep an eye out for daddy." He hacked the computers in record time and it looked like he was erasing files and creating false ones. We were in and out in less than ten minutes and I opted to just dive out of the window with Edward on my back. It hurt like hell to jump and climb without my claws but I was determined to get out.

Another explosion rocked the building and I had to launch us into the waters surrounding the island. We both surfaced and gasped for air but Edward was right in the swing of things and swam off with me on his tail.

"Oh god I don't think I'll ever go swimming again." I dragged myself up onto the beach and Edward just chuckled and helped me to my feet.

"Everyone says that their first swim D. Don't worry our ride will be here momentarily." He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up the embankment as my limbs felt like cooked spaghetti. A taxi showed up and we both plopped down inside as if it were a normal thing.

"Where to boss?" A younger man wearing black was behind the wheel. I buried my face in Edward's wet suit and closed my eyes.

"Take us to my timeshare. Hopefully it will be empty and I can concentrate on other things." I could hear the smile in his voice as his arm pulled me closer against him. I dozed off because the next thing I know I'm being pulled from the cab and led into a large two story house. The goon drove off in the taxi and Edward fumbled with a puzzle lock on the door. We were in moments later and he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house.

"Nice place you have here E." I kicked the door closed and he carried me up the stairs and quickly dumped me into his bed. The whole room was decorated in greens, purples and gold's. This room screamed Edward. The bed had green and black silk sheets with golden trim and was ever so comfy.

"Nothing but the best for my demoness." He pounced on me and kissed me as if the world were ending. I made short work of his damp suit and he nearly ripped me out of mine. The sheets hadn't even hit the floor before he was inside me and claiming my body as his own. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands were on my hips pulling them against his. Our tongues fought each other as he pounded his mark into me over and over again.

"Make me your puzzle queen Edward." I moaned breathily in his ear and he groaned and took me like a man possessed. He increased his speed and started sucking and nipping at the flesh of my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head as he started driving himself as deeply as he could into me.

"My puzzle queen. Mine." He groaned and bit down on my shoulder. His hips were slamming against mine and the world exploded around me. My teeth found his shoulder and he came filling me with his burning liquid. We lay panting for a moment as he kissed me breathless again. His hands carefully traced my body and he took me several more times before collapsing at my side. My body was humming and I managed to curl up against him before succumbing to the darkness swimming in my vision.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture?" My head was fuzzy but I recognized that voice and I snapped my eyes open. Edward had wrapped his arms protectively around me as I met the dark gaze of Jonathan. He was wearing his Scarecrow outfit including the needle hand.

"Oh Alice here you are!" Jervis popped into the room dressed up in his Hatter outfit. He clapped his hands in front of him and smiled wide.

"Let me guess, they share your timeshare?" I looked over at Edward who frowned. He pulled the covers up to hide my body from their eyes and sat up.

"I really do need to get better locks." His eyes were burning and I buried my face in his chest with a sigh. _What now?_


	20. Playing House

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Authors Note: Plot twist time and no there isn't a rape scene in this chapter. Just some very possessive loving. This chapter is due to me getting a hold of some Mr. Pibb and a lot of waffles. Let me know what you all think.

Chapter 20: Playing House

* * *

I groaned as Hatter jumped into bed and tried to pull me out of Edward's grip. They got into a tug of war match and Jonathan just stood there and watched in fascination. I couldn't take it anymore so I shoved Edward's face into my chest and pulled Jervis in for a kiss. They both relaxed and held onto me as if I'd somehow turned to glass.

"Put some pants on Edward I think we should all discuss our new living arrangements downstairs. D go take a shower and wash that Riddler smell off you." Jonathan pulled Edward out of the bed and pointed his needle gloved hand at Jervis who quickly fled the room. I sighed and slipped from the bed towards the open bathroom and shut the door behind me. I could hear a few thumps from the room and I hoped that no one would be dead by the time I was done.

I locked the door and started up the shower, it was already stocked with shampoos and little soaps so I had my pick of the scents. I grabbed a honey scented shampoo and a cucumber scented soap and stepped into the warm water. I groaned and languished under the spray until I decided to wash my hair. I used the entire bottle of shampoo to wash Arkham out of my hair. The little soap packed quite the scent as the entire bathroom seemed to begin to smell like cucumbers. I smiled and scrubbed myself raw before stretching under the spray. Just before I could turn the water off a pair of strong hands grabbed my chest from behind making me freeze.

"Did you forget D? Shower time is Scarecrow time." Jonathan's voice hissed in my ear and he pulled me back against his naked body. I turned around to face him and in that moment he'd grabbed my legs and slammed me up against the side of the shower. He forced himself inside me with a groan and pinned me to the wall. "Such a naughty demoness. I told you that you can't belong to anyone but me but you wouldn't listen."

"Jonathan where is everyone else." He started sliding in and out of my body slowly but deeply each thrust making my whole body shake.

"If you say one more word about either of them I'll make sure they die. After all the human mind can only take so much fear." He bit into my shoulder roughly and ground his hips deeply in me making me see stars. I groaned and whimpered as he once again claimed my body. When he wasn't biting or bruising my skin he was softly kissing me and stroking my flesh. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took me higher and higher. He seemed to be taking possession of both my body and my soul. Just before I could fall off the edge he pulled out of me and pulled me from the shower. He tossed me to the ground and pulled me up on all fours.

"Jonathan?" His fingers dug into my hips drawing blood.

"There is no Jonathan right now, only Scarecrow." He slammed back into me making me nearly scream. I was really loving this new position and he leaned down so his chest was pressing into my back as he thrusted deeply into me. My whole body was shaking as I dug my nails into the floor and gasped for air. I was going off like fireworks and he just continued to burn deeper and deeper into me. He grabbed my chest and bit deeply into my already bleeding shoulder quickening his pace until I was sure I would die right there on the floor. My body exploded with a scream around him and he hissed as he came filling me to the brim with his fire.

My arms gave out from under me and my body slid to the floor with him still buried deeply inside me. I felt like I'd just run around the city twice and my heart was pounding right out of my chest. I licked my lips and tried to blink the spots from my eyes as Jonathan groaned and clung to my back.

"You're going to be mine D. No man can touch you the way I do, no man can make you scream like Scarecrow can." He was mumbling as if he were falling in and out of consciousness. After a moment he went limp on top of me and I managed to roll him off and out of me. He was panting and very pale so I made sure that his heart was still beating, it was, and that he wasn't bleeding. He licked my blood off his lips and his eyes cracked open to try and trap me in their ebony gaze. I pulled a towel off the counter and covered his body with it before wrapping another around mine. We both lay on the bathroom floor nearly boneless and I hoped that I would recover first.

"If you killed them I swear…" I was still panting and he cut me off.

"You'll throw a car at me. I know the drill D; I would love to see you try it though. All that stretching in that tight suit." He groaned and if he could have I bet he would have taken me again. We stared each other down until I was able to move again, I quickly pulled myself to my feet and leaned heavily against the counter.

"I'm going to make sure you didn't kill them. Where are they?" I looked down at him and he groaned and shifted positions. If he could heal like me he'd be insatiable.

"Don't run D. Seeing you standing there filled with my seed makes me want you all the more." He struggled to a sitting position and winced as he was just as sore as I was. I halfway wondered if my blood was helping him recover as he wasn't as pale and that hungry look was in his eyes again.

"Sorry Crow but shower times over." I wrapped the towel tighter around myself and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I groaned seeing that I was covered in bite marks and bruises. I looked down and saw my thighs were healing from their bruising and I was a mess.

"Oh Scarecrow doesn't seem to think so." He managed to wrap his towel around his body and I quickly limped to the door as he staggered to his feet. He seemed dizzy so I took my chance and limped to safety. Edward's room was empty and I limped through the house hoping that I wouldn't run into two dead bodies. The entire house was empty save for the basement. I found both Jervis and Edward tied up to chairs and twitching, both had been gagged and looked heavily drugged. I found two syringes and filled them with a bottle marked 'antidote' and quickly injected them both. I really hoped Jonathan wasn't one to mark his poisons as 'antidote'.

Both men stopped twitching and the light returned to their eyes almost at once. I broke their bonds and they pulled the gags from each of their mouths with a gasp.

"That fiend, I swear he is the Knave of Hearts in disguise!" Hatter was nearly foaming at the mouth and staggered to his feet. Edward stood and pulled me against him.

"He's lost it D. I swear that Scarecrow's taken him over completely. Just look at the state he's left you in. Bruised and bloodied and…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Jonathan nearly fell down the stairs in his rush to get to me. His eyes were wild and he clung to the towel wrapped around his lanky waist. Edward pushed me behind him and Jervis launched himself at Jonathan. They scuffled on the floor and Edward joined in and soon enough Jonathan was strapped down to a chair and gagged.

"How long has Scarecrow been taking him over like this?" Jervis had taken off his coat and wrapped it around me. Edward was eying the different syringes lying around and I swear that Jonathan's eyes were burning right through my skin.

"Since the time he filled the shower with his fear gas." Edward mumbled and picked up a random syringe to inspect the contents. Jervis began stroking my back and mumbling sweet nothings into my hair. His eyes were glaring at Jonathan and I felt like the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Do you think it's my fault that he's like this?" A sudden thought popped into my head and all three men turned their gazes to mine.

"D how could this be your fault?" Edward dropped the syringe and moved over to hold me. Jervis let him sandwich me between them both and I swear I heard Jonathan growl like a wild animal.

"I took his mask off while the gas was still going off, and he keeps taking my blood. What if that's keeping Scarecrow dominant in his mind?" I could see Jonathan grinning through his gag as if I'd stumbled across some big secret. Jervis tensed up and his fingers dug into the fabric around my shoulders.

"Edward what if that's what happened? Jonathan was mixing up some new fear gas and my Alice exposed him to it. What could it have done to him when mixed with her blood?" Jervis looked at Jonathan with fascination in his eyes and Edward pulled my chin up to face his.

"How often did he take your blood D?" He pulled Jervis's coat down to inspect the bloody bite mark on my shoulder. It had already scabbed over and was healing at a remarkable pace.

"He made sure to bite me every time." I wondered what my blood was doing to him. What kind of freak was I?

"Jervis take his blood and I'm going to hack into Arkham's files again. They should have a sample of his blood still on file from before D was locked up." Edward picked me up bridal style and Jervis had a dark fire burning in his eyes.

"If he tries to hurt my Alice again I will kill him Edward." Jervis grabbed an empty syringe and walked towards Jonathan menacingly. I let Edward carry me back to the bedroom and he set me carefully on his bed.

"I'd tell you to take another shower but I'm not risking anything. Get some rest and heal up." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "You should have never been exposed to a beast like Scarecrow." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of my head for a moment with a sigh. He tucked me into bed and walked out making sure the door was locked behind him. I curled up on my side and tried my best to get comfortable, within a few moments I was blissfully asleep and I dreamt of dancing with Jervis on top of a giant mushroom.

When I woke up again it was dark outside and I needed another shower desperately. I was covered in dried blood and other things so I limped into another hot shower and tried not to think about earlier. It's not that I didn't like Jonathan, I thought he was kinda sexy and mysterious, it was just his Scarecrow side that kept wanting to hurt me. Once I was clean again I checked myself out in the mirror and sighed in relief. The bruises were all but gone and the bite mark had faded into a soft pink scar against my shoulder. Thank god for my healing factor. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and raided Edward's wardrobe for some clothing.

"Oh I do love green." I was nearly cationic as I walked into his closet. Everything was in a shade of green that nearly made my head spin. I slipped into a pair of clover green boxers and a dark green t-shirt, which was tight against my chest and I instantly stretched out. I wasn't about to wear any of his pants so I just adjusted the shirt until I was comfortable by unbuttoning it and just tying it closed around my chest. I was starving and I needed food, desperately. I picked the lock to the door easily and padded down to the kitchen. There wasn't any coffee but there was a lot of chai tea lying around so I made a pot of that. While the water was boiling I raided the fridge and pantry and found some ingredients to make ham and cheese omelets.

I wasn't sure if the guys were hungry and I kind of used too many ingredients so I ended up with about ten giant omelets. The entire kitchen was filled with the smell of egg and ham and my stomach growled. I found some maple syrup and sat down with my tea and omelets. I had just finished off my third when I heard a rumble from behind me. Quickly turning around I was face to face with both Edward and Jervis. They had starving looks on their faces and were eying the omelets like they'd just stumbled across heaven.

"Help yourself guys, I made too much for just me." I shoved another piece of eggy nirvana into my mouth and groaned loving the fact that I was eating actual food. No more drugged blobs on a tray for me. Jervis served himself up some of my chai and Edward drowned his omelet with syrup before taking a giant bite and going into nearly orgasmic bliss. Jervis took a bite of the food and his eyes grew two sizes. Edward grinned and elbowed Jervis and eyed me with pride.

"Oh Alice this is delicious." Jervis finally was able to speak after devouring half his ham and eggy goodness. Edward couldn't seem to stop eating and dished another serving onto his plate. "You even make impeccable tea!" His eyes lit up and he poured himself another cup with glee.

"I'm glad you both like them. I make almost godly omelets." I chuckled to myself as I drained my chai and Jervis poured me another cup. After all was said and done only one omelet remained and I put it on my plate without the syrup.

"Still hungry D?" Edward finally regained his ability to speak and was leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomach in appreciation. He licked his lips and groaned as if he'd stuffed himself too full and was regretting it.

"Actually I was thinking I'd feed this to Jonathan. He's too skinny and I don't want Scarecrow starving him to death." At the mention of him both Jervis and Edward shared a look.

"I don't think that's wise Alice. After he hurt you like that and injected us both with that fear…" Jervis's eyes glazed over for a moment and the tea cup in his hand shook.

"He deserves to starve D." Edward was frowning but couldn't seem to move his stuffed body to stop me.

"Just because Scarecrow's an ass and in control of him doesn't mean I'll let him punish Jonathan's body any more then he already has." I poured another cup of tea and grabbed a fork. "And I'm not untying him. There's nothing he can say to make me untie him unless you both give me the okay." Jervis and Edward sighed but nodded in defeat.

"If he tries anything call out and I'll rush to save you." Jervis dejectedly sipped his tea.

"I'll kill him D don't forget that." Edward managed to take a sip of his tea before setting the cup shakily down. What had they both seen while under the effects of the fear toxin?

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll call out to you both." They both visibly relaxed at that and I headed down into the basement with the food and tea to feed Jonathan, well Scarecrow.

I froze on the bottom step as I met the burning dark gaze of Scarecrow. Now that I could get a good look at him I could see the difference in his eyes. His gaze hungrily raked my body and he tugged at his bonds but found them solid. I set the tea and omelet down on the counter top next to him and undid his gag.

"I knew you'd come back to me, you belong to me." His voice was dark and husky and he licked his lips slowly.

"I'm not a possession Crow. I'm just down here to make sure Jonathan doesn't starve, he's too thin." I pulled up a chair next to him and sat down, balancing the omelet on my lap.

"You're our possession, not like property." He added quickly and took a shaky breath. "You will be the one to bare Jonathan's children and help us bring the world to its feet in fear. You are ours, the other half of both our souls." I lifted an eyebrow at the conviction in his voice.

"I thought Scarecrow was just part of your head Jonathan." Maybe I could bring him out for a bit, maybe he could still fight Scarecrow.

"Jonathan's a little busy at the moment." Scarecrow chuckled darkly. "Now feed me woman that food smells delicious and if it makes you happy I'll make him eat." He licked his lips but I couldn't tell if it was at the food or at my attire. I cut up a small piece of the omelet and fed him and his eyes grew wide at the taste. "Good god woman, this is heavenly." He sounded honestly shocked and quickly devoured half the omelet before drinking half his tea cup.

"I make good omelets. I don't cook often but when I do I'm awesome at it." I smirked and let him finish off his meal. He groaned and leaned back against the chair licking his lips and he almost looked like he wanted more.

"Jonathan usually doesn't eat much, but if you cook he'll end up chubby." Crow finished off the tea and seemed calmer and less possessive. "But next time don't put so much meat on, he prefers to eat like a rabbit. All vegetables and such." Crow crinkled his nose in distaste and licked his teeth. "I prefer a giant slab of bloody meat but I'll let it be for now."

"Are you going to want anymore tea?" I looked at the empty cup and swirled it around in my hands.

"Not yet, maybe some later." His voice was calmer now and I had the feeling that he was trying to gain my trust. I sighed and stacked the dishes so I could go back upstairs. "Did I hurt you child?" His voice came out soft and I nearly dropped the dishes.

"Jonathan?" I snapped my eyes to his but my shock faded when I still saw Scarecrow's burning possession in his eyes. There was also a fire that didn't seem to be Crow's flashing in and out making me confused.

"A little mix of both of us right now. You should re-gag me before you go; Scarecrow wants to possess you completely. And could you please make a salad next time, I don't like you feeding Crow." I set the dishes down and moved to re-gag him. I wasn't going to risk listening anymore in case he asked me to do something I'd regret.

"I'll make a salad with dinner and bring you down some." I started sliding the gag back up to his mouth.

"Before you go D, can I steal a kiss? One that Scarecrow can't claim as his own." He sounded breathless and I couldn't help myself. I gently pressed my lips to his and he groaned from the contact. His tongue slipped into my mouth and before I knew it I could taste his blood on my tongue. I pulled away and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You will be ours."

"I'm going to wait until Jervis and Edward can fix you first. I want Jonathan not Scarecrow full time." I re-gagged him and he sent me a shocked look as if I'd slapped him. I moved the spare chair back across the room and took the plates back upstairs. I set the dishes in the sink and walked out to the living room.

The scene I found was so adorable that I almost wanted to take a picture. Edward had fallen asleep in the easy chair with his hat tipped on his head to the point it was about to fall off. He had his feet up but one leg dangled off the side of the foot rest. He had one hand resting on his stomach and the other hung off the side of the chair limply holding onto one of his domino masks.

Jervis was passed out on the couch snoring softly with his Hatter hat covering his eyes. He had pulled a green afghan over his body but it was too short to cover his feet so the tips of his toes were sticking out from the end of the couch. One arm was draped over his chest hugging his stomach and the other was resting on the floor still clutching his empty tea cup. I smiled to myself and gently pulled the cup from his hand without waking him and moved it to the sink.

I was feeling kind of drowsy from the epic meal so I made sure the basement door was locked, along with all the other doors in the house. I then drew all the shades closed and curled back up on Edward's bed. I really wished I'd had a camera because I wanted a picture of the both of them sleeping so badly. I sighed before snuggling against the silk sheets and getting cozy. I think I was in love with all three of the guys, except Scarecrow. I really hoped that Jervis and Edward could help fix him, I don't think I could handle any more showers if they didn't.


	21. Guess Whose Coming to Dinner

Not Quite Human

_Thinking_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 21: Guess whose coming to dinner

* * *

I woke up stiff and on the floor. Somehow I'd rolled off the bed and not woken up. With a sigh I got to my feet and retied the shirt around my chest. I licked my fangs as I fixed my hair and glasses. Just as I started stretching to loosen up my back I heard a crash from downstairs and I quickly flung myself out the door and down the stairs. I froze with my eyes wide at who was sitting in the living room.

"She's alive!" Randi all but screamed and launched herself at me. With a squeak I was up in her arms and she was spinning me around. I was in shock and before I could even begin to speak another voice snapped my head to the living room and away from Randi.

"Told you I could find her anywhere." Bernard was sitting there looking smug holding a box. He set it down on the floor with a thunk and got to his feet. "The fuck is wrong with you D? Do you know what it's like being attached to a Rogue?" He was fuming and I was speechless.

"It's friggin awesome Bernard now stop scaring her." Max had Edward in a choke-hold and I pushed myself from Randi's grip to pull him away. Edward's lips were turning blue and I nearly kicked Max in the face to get him free. "The hell D?"

"Don't hurt my Edward!" I pulled Edward against me and he clung to me while gasping for air.

"Wait your Edward?" Randi's eyes went wide and a giant grin spread across her face. "Oh my god. D found herself a man!" She started dancing and hopping around in glee. I started to think she was drunk.

"What about the other one?" I looked over and saw Jervis hog tied on the floor gagged with a black eye.

"Oh god Jervis!" I jumped to his aide leaving Edward on the couch. I ripped Jervis free and pulled him to the couch to cuddle both of my men.

"Wait two men D?" Max was grinning now. "Maybe we should check the basement she's probably got a love slave down there."

"The fuck D?" Bernard stalked over and grabbed me by my hair. "You sleep with this green freak first then go Rogue on us? Then to top it all off you've got yourself all comfy with both the Mad Hatter and The Riddler!" His voice was getting higher and higher with each word spoken. I winced as he was seriously hurting my ears and giving me a headache.

"Whoa down boy!" Max grabbed Bernard and pulled him away from me. "Back off Bernard, D's her own woman she can love who she wants."

"Well her love is wrong!" He pulled from Max's grip with a sneer on his face.

"Bernard calm it down." Randi raised her hands in a calming gesture and I was completely confused.

"D I think your family is related to the Red Queen." Jervis's voice was quiet and his eyes were large. I looked down and an idea clicked into my head.

"Jervis do you have any more of your mind cards?" He looked up at me surprised and pulled one from his pocket. "Get ready because he's gonna lose it soon."

"D what are you going to do?" Edward rubbed his bruised throat and I slowly got up and sauntered over to Bernard.

"This is your fault!" He pointed at me and I could see that he was hurting like I'd betrayed him in some way. "Why couldn't you just take the hint and fucking date me?" I blinked in surprise. I thought Bernard hated me; he was always such a dick and treated me like crap.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and his cheeks went red.

"Fuck D do I have to spell it out for you?" With that he slammed his lips on mine and crushed me into his embrace. I freaked out and slipped the card behind his ear and his body went lax and slumped off me to the floor. I was pale and shaking.

"Shit Bernard broke D." Max quickly pulled me away and pushed me towards my two Rogues who clung to me with confused but pissed looks.

"D it's alright your Riddler has you now." Edward kissed my temple and held me with bruising force.

"Don't worry Alice I'll make sure he won't touch you again." Jervis was seething and his voice held a dark rage.

"D really knows how to pick them." Max muttered and kicked Bernard in the ribs gently.

"Is there anywhere we can put him? I don't think it's safe to take him home, knowing Bernard he'll probably try to contact the Batman or something." Randi sighed and plopped down on the easy chair with a sigh.

"How exactly did you find us?" Edward looked like he was about to kill someone and Max quickly jumped in front of Randi.

"Bernard tracked her. He's been following her since we found out she got slammed into Arkham. He hacked their systems and falsified all her data to keep us safe. He's also been the one deleting all the camera footage of…ahem." Max went red and Randi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They had cameras everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Let's just leave it at that."

"Impossible I disabled the cameras ages ago, they couldn't possibly have been reactivated by any buffoon on Arkham's payroll." Edward sat stiffly as if he'd had his pride wounded.

"Actually it wasn't Arkham's cameras recording, Batman put a bunch in to watch you all. Bernard's been having him chase his own tail trying to gain access to them all. We're kinda associated with the Rogues now." Max sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're thinking of bailing Gotham and thought you might want to join us?" Randi looked hopeful and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving my men." I clung to Jervis and Edward so hard I nearly broke their ribs.

"Told you." Max huffed and smirked.

"Well I'm not leaving without her so what now?" Randi snapped.

"You all can stay here, seeing as we've been found I'm going to have another one of my hide-a-ways prepared. I'll kill before Batman puts her back in that asylum." Edward all but growled.

"What about that one?" Jervis sneered and pointed at Bernard.

"Give him to Scarecrow." I hissed making both Rogues look at me in shock.

"D what are you saying?" Edward pulled my gaze to his and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Just go tie him up with Scarecrow. Please." I was freaking out, I don't know why but every time Bernard touched me I felt dirty afterwards.

"I knew it! You've got a sex slave tied up in the basement. Randi you owe me twenty." Max snickered and Randi pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Alice you should go lie down or get something to drink, you're really pale." Jervis helped me to my feet and gave me a gentle push towards the kitchen. I nodded and went to put some water down for tea. After putting the kettle on the stove and making sure that Randi and Max had Edward and Jervis occupied I snuck down into the basement. Jonathan's eyes snapped towards me and he tilted his head in confusion at my apparent state. I pulled his gag off and sat down on his bound lap.

"What happened D? Come to big bad Scarecrow with a problem?" He nuzzled the top of my head and tugged at his bonds.

"My family showed up. Bernard grabbed me and kissed me." He stiffened and I could almost feel the rage rolling off his body.

"He's made you afraid?" Jonathan took a big whiff from my hair and sighed. He relaxed against the chair as if he were plotting.

"I'm not untying you so don't ask." I quickly snapped and bit my lip.

"I never asked you to. Just sit here on Scarecrows lap and let him calm you. No one scares my baby." He hissed and I looked up seeing his eyes glazed over and unfocused. It was almost as if he were having a conversation in his head and I wondered what was going to happen.

"D what are you doing?" Edward snapped me from my thoughts and I looked over to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs with a hurt expression on his face.

"I was scared." My voice was soft and I curled up on myself. Edward walked over and pulled me off Jonathan's lap and into his arms.

"He can't hurt you D. You have two," Jonathan growled grabbing Edward's attention. "Well technically four men here to protect you."

"I want to see him." Scarecrow's voice held no trace of emotion.

"Bring him down Jervis." Edward sighed and pulled me off to the side as a puppet looking Bernard stumbled down the stairs. Jervis followed with a dark gleam in his eye and had him walk right up to Scarecrow.

"So this is the one that started your phobia about being touched and loved." Crow trailed off and even though he was tied down he seemed to make the entire room tense. "Leave him down here with me." An evil grin twisted onto his face.

"The hell D is that Scarecrow?" Max was on the stairs peeking at Scarecrow over our shoulders. His eyes were wide in shock. "Seriously I want his autograph."

"Everybody out I'm tying him up. Jervis get some tea in D and get her something to eat. Now!" Edward bellowed and Jervis quickly snatched me up and everyone ran up the stairs. I was set down at the table and a cup of chai was put before me. I drained it in seconds and Max helped Jervis raid the cabinets for food. Suddenly a salad appeared before me and I blinked in surprise. How long had I been zoned out.

"Think she's going to be okay?" Randi's voice whispered from behind me.

"I don't know she's been staring at that salad for over an hour. We put it down two hours ago and even refilled her tea." Max sounded worried.

"Maybe she needs some coffee?" Randi whispered again.

"Coffee shall never touch the lips of my Alice." Jervis hissed and I heard both Randi and Max gasp in shock.

"Dude where did you come from?" Max sounded afraid.

"Why from Wonderland of course. Your room is ready upstairs, third door on your left." Jervis sighed and I heard two sets of feet scampering up the stairs. "My poor Alice, what did that dastardly man do to you?" I felt Jervis stroking my hair.

"Am I a freak Hatter?" My voice was nearly silent but I felt him freeze.

"Alice you are no freak. You're my beautiful adventurous Alice." Jervis pulled my gaze to his and he looked hurt. "Who would dare make you think otherwise?"

"You don't care that I have fangs, yellow eyes or can lift a car over my head, or fall thirty stories and still limp away to safety?" Every argument that I'd ever had with Bernard was echoing in my head making me twitchy and depressed.

"Alice! Stop thinking those things." He pulled me out of the chair and into his arms. Ignoring the food and tea on the table he led me down the hall to a small blue room and set me on the bed. He locked the door behind him and crawled into bed with me.

"But they're true." I licked my fangs nervously and was instantly pinned down and looking up into Jervis's heated blue orbs.

"Stop it Alice. Don't lose your muchness because of the words of a fool." He hissed and cupped my cheek gently in his gloved hand. "Don't leave Hatter behind."

"Hatter." He slammed his lips on mine with a growl and ripped the shirt open and off my frame. His mouth and hands moved to caress every inch of skin exposed and I pulled the hat from his head to dig my fingers into his hair. He groaned and shrugged out of his coat and ripped his shirt from his frame.

"My Alice. Don't leave Hatter behind, stay in Wonderland." Before I could say another word the boxers were ripped from my hips and his mouth found my center and devoured me. I gasped and clung to him as he drove me higher and higher. His shoes and pants flew off his frame and he bit my thigh hard just before I could jump into the tea party. "Hatter is here, Hatter is real. Hold onto that Alice." He crawled up my frame and forced his lips onto mine hard as he drove himself deeply into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he drove himself home over and over again. His lips kissed mine with bruising force and his hands left dark marks from where he was gripping me. He pulled on my hair harshly exposing my throat to him and he started sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh leaving his marks all over me.

"My Alice, don't fall to the Red Queen. Let Hatter save you, let Hatter take you." He groaned and pounded me like he was possessed, the bed was shaking and I felt like I was being eaten alive. I was slammed through the tea party table as I came and Hatter actually bit me when he joined me. My fangs found the mark on his shoulder and dug deeply as he stuffed me with his muchness.

"God Hatter." I licked the blood from my lips and my body was still humming. Hatter looked down at me with glowing blue eyes.

"Never do that to Hatter again Alice. Never doubt your muchness." He kissed me roughly but it faded into softness as his hands began softly caressing my skin. His fingers found each bruise he'd left and he sighed softly against my lips. "Hatter has hurt his Alice. His muchness was too much for her." He sounded sad and I stroked his hair. He pulled himself back up to stare into my eyes and they were back to being the soft glow of Hatter. All the fire and fury was gone.

"Hatter really loves Alice doesn't he?" I softly nuzzled against his chin and he closed his eyes with a groan.

"Yes Hatter loves his Alice. His red haired Alice." He held me close and began claiming my body again softly. Each bruise was softly kissed and every inch of skin nibbled and stroked. We came together like a dance and he held me for several moments while we recovered.

"I love you Hatter." He rested his forehead against mine and held our bodies close. With a groan he pulled himself from me and pulled me into his embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. He softly kissed the top of my head and nuzzled into my hair. I wanted to lay there with him all night just having him softly kiss and whisper to me. Unfortunately my stomach growled and we both started giggling.

"I think we should feed Alice. Restoring her muchness has made her hungry." Jervis teased and tickled my stomach making me giggle wildly. We got into an epic tickle fight as we tried to dress each other and by the time we finally were halfway decent we were both red in the face and panting. Jervis had given me a pair of his blue boxers to wear and one of his blue dress shirts which I just lazily tied closed around my chest. He slipped into a pair of blue dress pants and set his hat back a top his head. "Shall we my lady?" He held his arm out to me and I grabbed onto it as we staggered back into the kitchen.

"Is there any fresh tea Hatter?" I sat down and the old salad and poked a limp green leaf.

"Here you go Alice." A fresh cup of chai was set down in front of me and Jervis got me a fresh salad. We sat down to tea and salad together and I thought that everything was going to be fine. That was until Jervis froze like a deer in the headlights and the chair next to me was pulled out. Jonathan sat down next to me with a grim expression on his face.

"Now tell me D. How much did you miss Scarecrow?" I turned to face him and he snagged a bite of my salad. He chewed slowly and I noticed that he looked as if he'd been in a fight.

"How did you get loose?" I couldn't take my eyes off him; I didn't want him to hurt Jervis.

"The card on your little friend went out before Edward could finish tying him up. The fool only handcuffed him and tried to drive him mad with Riddles. He was out of his cuffs the second the card deactivated and he stabbed Edward with one of my syringes. Edward managed to untie me and I had to choose between killing your friend or letting Edward die. He took quite the concentrated dose of my fear toxin straight into his spine."

"Is Edward?" I went pale and my stomach dropped to the floor.

"He'll be fine; he just needs to rest for the next few days. We're going to have to relocate within the next hour or so. I don't know if your little friend will go to the bat and I'm not risking my demoness. Collect your family and pack some of Edward's things. We're going to my lair and that's that."

"Do I need to call some backup?" Jervis was pale and holding onto the table white knuckled.

"Yes have them stationed here to make sure we can get away." Jervis was off running in seconds and I got to my feet to quickly rush off. Jonathan's hand grabbed my wrist and hung onto me tightly. "You should have told me about him before D. We would have taken care of him for you and none of this would have happened." He was squeezing my wrist hard.

"I knew that he hated me but I didn't think he'd go this far." I trailed off as I was pulled onto his lap and his arms wrapped around me like a cage.

"He doesn't hate you D. He's showing signs of being obsessed over you. He's probably been taking his time to try and beat down your mental state to get you helpless enough for him to control." My chin was grabbed in a tight grip and I met the glowing ebony gaze of Scarecrow. "No one controls the mind of my woman. Now go and quickly pack anything that looks like it will be useful or traceable." He pushed me from his lap and I took off like a rocket up to Edward's room. I packed everything I could and strapped it to my back before barging in on Max and Randi.

"God damn it D you should have fucking knocked!" Randi threw a lamp at me as I had rudely interrupted some hot and heavy between her and Max.

"Bernard got away we need to flee like now." I dodged another lamp and waited for the screaming. Suddenly I looked away with a blush as a both naked Randi and Max jumped from the bed and dressed quickly. All three of us were downstairs in a flash and grabbed the box Bernard had dropped earlier. It held my metal framing and mask inside. I looked up in time for Jonathan to motion for us to go.

"Now woman!" All three of us ran towards the kitchen and were ushered outside by what seemed like a hundred goons. We were loaded into a white van and Jonathan jumped in and took the wheel. "Hold on, this may get bumpy." I snuggled in between a comatose looking Edward and a worried looking Jervis. Randi and Max looked like death warmed over and I vaguely wondered if letting Scarecrow drive was a good idea.

"Alice don't worry we'll protect you." Jervis kissed my temple and I pulled my mask from my box.

"Jervis Bernard programmed this and he can track it. Is there anyway you can make it untraceable?" Within an instant Jervis had a small tool kit out and was working on the mask. I snuggled against Edward and closed my eyes. What could I expect to run into once we got to Scarecrow's lair?


	22. In the Lair of the Scarecrow

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

A/N: This chapter got some help from .Mistress.92 she helped fight off my writers block and get the ball rolling again. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: In the Lair of the Scarecrow

* * *

Oh god letting Scarecrow drive was probably the worst idea anyone in the history of ideas could possibly have. By the time we made it to his lair I swear I was the only conscious person left in the back of the van. Everything had been a blur of lights honking horns and crunching metal. I was pale and twitching clinging to both Edward and Jervis's prone forms as if they'd disappear at any moment.

"Honey we're home." Crow chuckled to himself and parked the van in front of a run down looking farmhouse on the outskirts of Gotham. I looked around and saw nothing but cornfields in every direction along with a large barn off in the distance.

"Oh like this doesn't remind me of a scene from a bad horror movie." I muttered as I poked Jervis hoping he would wake up.

"Oh just leave them, they'll wake up eventually." Crow was already on the porch unlocking the front door and I crept out of the van like a ninja. I looked everywhere to make sure it would be safe, even under the van.

"Paranoid?" I jumped and spun around to face an amused crow who grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the shade of the porch. "Now let's go get you settled in, I think I'll put you in the master bedroom. The showers big enough for two, unless you'd like to squeeze into a single?" He licked his lips and pulled me inside the building. I nearly choked on all the dust in the air as he pulled me along upstairs. "Don't mind the mess; it's been awhile since I've had company. I do think that I made sure to empty the basement before I left the last time. Hopefully." He sounded unsure and I wondered if there were a few dead bodies in the basement. I shuddered and tried to stop imagining it.

"Yea I think I'm going to run back to the van and grab the guys." I slipped out of his grip and was inching back towards the door.

"Oh you'll do no such thing." He had a wicked gleam in his eye and a grin on his face. "You walked into my lair of your own free will. That makes you mine."

"That only works for vampires and last time I checked you weren't so try again." I made a running leap for the stairs and was tackled quickly. Scarecrow wasted no time pinning me down underneath him. Without missing a beat he brushed my long hair aside and attached his lips and teeth to my neck, sucking and biting harshly.

"It's always the biting with you Crow seriously!" I squirmed under him easily pulling his lanky frame away from mine. I held him at bay with a foot to his chest and a glare in his general direction.

Scarecrow stopped for a second before a sensual smirk crossed his lips. I didn't know what to think of it so I stopped as well. I quickly leaned back when Crow grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth. I thought he was going to start biting again but surprisingly he kissed my palm. I watched him kiss down my wrist to my forearm. His movements were almost tender. I looked back to his face and saw he'd never looked away from me. I was actually blushing under his heavy gaze.

He'd gone from biting me one moment to kissing me tenderly. I blinked in confusion wondering if Jonathan had broken free of Crow's control. I really was at a loss for what to do, was this another mind game to lower my defenses? I watched as his kisses progressed up my arm and his eyes never left mine. I searched his gaze for any sign of Crow and decided to see what he was planning, after all the door was one quick flip away.

I watched him kiss up to my shoulder when he gently pulled me up against him into his embrace. His actions were confusing but the urge to escape was quickly being swept from my mind. I'd never been treated so softly before not even by Jonathan. His lips trailed to my throat and chin and my eyes drifted closed enjoying the sensation. I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying this softer side of him and wondered how long he would treat me gently.

I unknowingly let a soft moan slip past my lips. His ministrations never ceased though a growl of approval rumbled from his throat. His hands were exploring every inch of my skin he could reach. He slid his hand under my shirt and ran agonizingly slow over my ribs before they teasingly brushed the bottoms of my breasts. My breathing had become a bit labored; his delicate caresses were beginning to drive me mad with desire.

Before I knew what was happening Crow had pulled me over to the bed. I though he was going to pin me down again but he didn't. He surprised me again by pulling me on top of him. I was straddling his waist while his hands traveled over my thighs and hips.

I leaned down and softly kissed along his jaw and up to his lips while his hands were teasing my skin. He was being so gentle that it was driving me to want more and more of him. I softly kissed his lips and trailed my fingers through his hair and across his jaw lightly. Ever so slowly I began kissing down his jaw to his neck with feather light kisses and light nips here and there. His hands were so gentle on me and I trailed one of mine down to his side while I worked my way back up to kiss his lips once more.

He snaked a hand into my boxers and I moaned in his ear when his fingers found my center. He was relentless in his touches. Rubbing up and down and around driving me out of my mind. I needed him right now. I quickly stood up and ripped the fabric off my hips before climbing back on top of his waiting figure. I needed him badly, pulling his shirt off I began kissing over every inch of his exposed chest and neck while my hands worked at his pants undoing them and sliding them off his hips. I kissed lower and lower inching his pants off his frame without letting him off the bed. I nipped at each of his hips lightly grazing my fangs against his skin while his pants disappeared around his ankles then met the floor. I kissed back up his thighs and soon his boxers were joining his pants on the floor leaving him exposed and waiting.

I don't know what came over me but I decided to tease him a bit in return. I ground down on his straining length, a mix between a hiss and a growl spilling from his mouth. He looked at me and his eyes burned in dangerous hunger. He was close to snapping. I wonder how far I can push him. I slowly ground down on him again watching as his eyes took on a dangerous hunger. I lightly raked my nails down his chest before following the path with my lips. Ever so slowly I brushed against him again while my tongue softly lapped across his chest and my hands moved to hold his hips to the bed. I was playing a dangerous game but I wanted more.

I bit my lip lightly and gave him a coy look. His eyes narrowed before he brought his hand up and smacked me right on the ass. I squeaked in surprise before looking down at him in shock. Did he just...spank me?! Before I could offer any reaction he lifted me up and pulled me back down, effectively sliding himself up into me. A choked moan burst from my lips in shock. He was so deep inside like this. I moaned at the feeling of him so far inside me and I looked up into his face seeing that he was enjoying this as well. I gave an experimental shift of my hips and groaned feeling him grinding against something deep inside me. I slowly started to slide up and down his length testing this new feeling that he was stirring within me. This felt amazing and now I wanted more...so much more.

I wanted to speed things up, and I knew just how to get Crow fired up. I pulled him up so his chest was pressed against mine and growled in his ear, "Come on Crow, gimme all you've got!"

His responding growl reverberated through his torso and without warning he wrapped his arm around my waist and used the other to help get himself into a kneeling position, all while still inside me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to stay in place while he shifted. When he was in a kneeling position he grabbed my ass and lifted me up before dropping me back down on his length. He started a rigorous pace that had me moaning almost nonstop. I was burning from the inside out so hot that I didn't want him to stop.

His growling was turning me on as much as this new position. I tried to match him thrust for thrust while I clung to him. I trailed kisses along his chin and down to his neck where I began nipping and grazing at his exposed skin with my fangs. I pulled him closer wanting every inch of him against me while he set the fire in me burning hotter and hotter. I lightly bit down on his skin not enough to draw blood but just enough to make him dig his nails into my hips. My tongue and teeth kissed and suckled at his neck tasting his skin and wanting to dig deeply and lock us together.

His brutal pace was rocking my body closer and closer to the edge. Just a bit more and I would fall off the edge screaming. Suddenly he began to slow his pace and I whimpered not wanting him to stop. Just as I was going to bite him to get him to go faster he reached down and began to pinch and rub me almost savagely. I tossed my head back and screamed in pleasurable delight. I was so close that it was starting to hurt. I needed more, just a bit more to drive me over the edge. It felt so good I dug my nails into his shoulders trying to urge him more into me to grant me my release. I was so close to begging for it and my body was humming for it needing it.

Crow released a husky chuckle and without warning he sped up his pace to an almost animalistic tempo. I arched my back and pressed his face into my chest as I screamed loudly. If anyone were to hear her they'd probably think I was being murdered. I was almost to completion, just a little bit more. I started chanting his name over and over like it was a carnal prayer. He responded by sucking and nipping at my breasts, which pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

I felt like he was breaking me in half but in a way that I would never want him to stop. His mouth was driving me ever so much closer and I vainly tried to match his pace needing my release almost as much as I needed to breathe. My fingers were digging into his hair and my heart was pumping wildly in my chest almost as if it would burst free at any moment. I was so hot I was melting for him needing him more and more and I bit down hard on my lips drawing blood, his name spilling out of my mouth almost begging for him to finish me off.

My body locked around his as I finally fell off the edge screaming his name. With a growl he wrapped his hands around my hips and brutally pounded himself home and nearly howled as he emptied himself inside me. After a few more thrusts he stopped and pressed his forehead against mine while he attempted to catch his breath. "You're mine D never forget that, accept me. Accept all of me."

"Are you trying to seduce me with tenderness Crow?" I licked the blood off my lips and noticed that his eyes were following my tongue. It looked like he wanted my blood but was holding himself back.

"Until you're ours I'm gonna step back and let Johnnie boy take the reins. Just remember that you are ours." His hands trailed up and down my back sending shivers down my spine. "And we don't give up our possessions without a fight."

"You seem to forget Crow, that I'm a person not a possession." My eyes narrowed and his eyes almost trapped me in their dark depths. He leaned forward and softly trailed kisses along my jaw while keeping a pair of firm hands on my hips.

"You need to be possessed D. Pleasured in every way possible and claimed until you bare our legacy." He sounded breathless and growled softly before lightly nipping at my neck. "Such soft and tender flesh."

"Well it's obvious that this room is taken." Randi burst into the door and froze. My eyes went wide and I pulled the sheets around Jonathan and I while my cheeks burned dark.

"It would seem that everyone is beginning to rouse, I should go make sure all my fear toxin is accounted for. I'm not making the mistake of leaving unattended canisters around…children." He hissed at Randi before sliding out of my body and hiding himself behind a pillow. He kicked his clothing into the bathroom before slamming the door closed behind himself. I awkwardly sat there hidden in the covers while Randi gave me a look like she was as embarrassed as I was.

"So three guys D? Really?" She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Yep, three guys." I nodded and found the floor interesting as I didn't want to meet her gaze.

"Want some of those morning after pills that Bernard was stocking up on? He tossed them in your box before we brought it." She slowly backed out of the room as I nodded silently. "Alright I'll just have Max bring the box up and…leave it outside your door. Really thought you'd bed up with that Riddler or Hatter guy. Honestly…" Her voice got really quiet and her eyes got wide. "That Scarecrow guy gives me the creeps."

"Do I now?" Crow walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and fixing his hair. "Do I make your nervous?" He tilted his head to the side and Randi gave me a deer in the headlights stare before fleeing the room.

"You're not experimenting on my little sister." I glared at him and he just smiled before sauntering over and lightly grabbing my chin.

"Oh no my dear I won't need to." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room and I fell on my side with a heavy sigh. _He'd better not hurt her. I'll kick him in the face if he tries._ I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them it was darker in the room and I was still exhausted. _I need coffee or tea…something with caffeine! _My mind whined at me and I sighed groaning wondering if there was a stash of tea in the kitchen.

"Okay here's your baggage D where do you want him?" Max popped in the doorway lugging an unconscious Edward. Before I could speak he lugged him over to the bed and I helped pull him onto the mattress. "Everyone forgot he was in the back of the van. Glad I rechecked or who knows when someone would have found him."

"Thanks Max." I stroked Edward's face softly hoping that he wasn't going to be damaged from what Bernard had done to him. Fear toxin straight to the spine didn't sound like it could be pleasant.

"You really love the guy don't ya?" He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as I nodded. "Word of advice then, marry him as quickly as possible and start popping out kids. Rogues do a lot of dangerous things but maybe if he's got a wife and kids at home he'll think more about them then pissing off the Batman. I've seen what the Batman does to Rogues D, one of these days he'll go to far and really hurt one of them. You know like bad."

"Batman already hurts them bad, I've seen the records of a few of the Rogues from the gallery and the medical list is extensive." I sighed and rested my head against Edward's chest listening to his heart sluggishly beat against my ear.

"Just don't wait until it's too late you know. Everyone just wants to see you happy." With an uncomfortable shuffle Max left the room and softly closed the door behind him. I vainly hoped that somehow I could heal him as I bit deeply into the flesh of my wrist and dripped my blood into his mouth. I prayed that he would wake up or show me any sign of being there but he just lay there breathing softly with my blood flowing into his body.

I sighed and pulled the remaining pillow down under Edward's head and tried to make him comfortable. _What if he never wakes up? What if he wakes up and doesn't know me?_ My eyes started watering and I buried my face in his chest. Bernard would pay when I got my claws on him. I may be soft and squishy but I would hurt him so badly that there wouldn't be enough of him left to bury. I closed my eyes and tried to push that thought to the back of my brain, I'm no killer. I'm a person, I'm D. And my heart's tied to three Rogues who would stab each other in a moments notice if it weren't for me. I really need a hug.


	23. Chapter O for Omake

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

A/N: Yet another reader request by the awesome .Mistress.92 pure loving for everyone's enjoyment. Short but as sweet as a tea party in Wonderland.

Chapter O: Jervis and D's special moment

* * *

D was freezing and buried in Jervis's clothing trunk. No one bothered to bring her anything to wear and there was no way in hell she would waltz around in anything Scarecrow provided. She was pulling clothing out left and right trying to keep her towel on she was still drying from her thankfully lonely shower. A sigh graced her lips as her hands fisted into a fluff of blue material and she blinked in surprise. "Oh well I'll at least try it on, better then this I guess." D struggled to pull dress over her head and began searching for pants but only found a pair of striped stockings, one in red and the other in black. She also found a white apron and tied it closed around her front almost feeling silly. "Huh I kinda look like Alice from the books." She did a quick spin watching the material billow around me and let out a giggle. "Okay this is cute."

Jervis was searching for D; he was going to ask her if she wanted to join him for a cup of tea. He looked in Jonathan's room but she wasn't there. He heard muffled noises coming from his room so he went to investigate. He opened the door and saw the most glorious sight in the world. D in the Alice costume he'd gotten her! He never really thought she'd wear it though. She told him she wouldn't look good dressed in blue but he must admit she'd been wrong. She looked...perfect.

D smoothed out the skirts and adjusted the stockings again making sure they were attached correctly. She picked up her towel and finished drying her hair not wanting to get the dress too damp. Once she'd finished she calmly dropped the towel in the hamper and spun around on to sneak back out of Jervis's room before he noticed that she'd gone through his clothing...again. D looked up in surprise seeing Jervis standing in the doorway watching her and blushed deep. "Oh hello Jervis, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this dress." She tugged on her hair nervously hoping he wouldn't be too upset.

Jervis closed the bedroom door and made his way over to his blushing Alice. She really looked stunning in that dress. All perfect elegance and feminine charm. Seeing her in it made his heart beat erratically in his chest. He took her hand in his and kissed the top and said softly, "You look beautiful Alice, a vision of beauty."

"Oh Jervis you are such the charmer." D couldn't help herself and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. He was always so sweet and made her smile. His soft voice and gentle nature always made her heart melt.

Jervis felt himself blush at his Alice's close proximity. Everything about her was addictive. The way she looked, the way she moved, her scent, her taste, everything! He simply must have her, his wonderful Alice! He leaned forward and pressed an open mouth kiss to her lips, pleased when she gasped. It gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her hot mouth.

D gasped feeling Jervis suddenly kiss her with such passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she leaned into the kiss slipping one of her hands into his golden hair. He tasted like tea  
and sugar and D just couldn't get enough of him. Her hand ran through his hair in a gentle caress as their soft lips crashed against each other.

Jervis was nearly lost; all his senses were overtaken by his Alice. He walked backwards to the bed and sat himself on the edge before he pulled D onto his lap. He kissed his way across her collarbone before dipping his head a bit lower to kiss the top of her breasts.

D nuzzled into his hair as he kissed along her chest. A soft moan escaped her lips at the feelings that he was drawing up from just his kissing. She kissed the top of his head and took in his scent, green tea and male. D loved the feeling of running her fingers through his hair and did so as even more soft kisses were placed here and there in his golden mane.

Jervis could feel all the tender kisses his Alice was giving him. He loved having her focus all her affection on him, it warmed his heart when she did. He pulled the sleeves of the dress passed her shoulders until he could see her chest. He kissed each soft breast before taking the left into his mouth to lick and suck it. He shed his gloves quickly and massaged her right breast. He switched his hand and mouth a few times, his actions drawing pleased sounds from his woman.

_Oh his mouth was warming my skin!_ D gently held his head to her breasts as his mouth was heating her to her very core. She nearly purred and softly arched towards his gentle fingers and tongue. Her hands slid down to gently loosen his bow tie and slide it from his neck letting it fall softly on the bed. D lightly rubbed her soft fingers over the exposed flesh of his collar while placing more and more soft kisses upon his head.

Jervis felt heat pool in his belly when D took his bowtie off and started caressing his neck. He used his free hand to unbutton and shrug off his coat and vest, leaving him in his pants and green shirt. The bed was quickly becoming cluttered with his discarded clothing but he didn't care at that moment in time.

She slowly slid one of her hands down to his chin and raised his gaze to her own staring deeply into his blue eyes before slinking down and pressing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. With her free hand D popped the first few buttons of his shirt open leaving a bit of his chest open for me to softly stroke and caress with my warm fingers.

Jervis slid his hands up under the skirt of the blue dress and cupped D's firm behind and ground himself up into her warm center, effectively drawing a heated moan from her red lips.

He was starting to drive D mad with desire for him and as gently as she could she attempted to unbutton his shirt without pulling off too many buttons. Her hands raked across his bare chest sliding lower and lower needing to rid him of the confines of his pants while his own hands were busy heating D to her very core. She kissed along his jaw and softly moaned feeling his rigid length against her and wanting to feel him skin to skin so badly. She slid him free of his pants as his fingers found her hot and needy core and dove in. D moaned against his lips and after a few more thrusts of his fingers tore them from her hot opening and in one swift movement slammed his length deeply into herself. She cried out and shuddered in pleasure as heard Jervis moan into her breasts making her ache with need for him.

Jervis seemed dizzy with pleasure. He wanted to be deeper in his lovely Alice. So he shakily stood before turning around and laying her on the bed, continuing his rough thrusts into her.

As soon as Jervis laid D on the bed she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her body bounce around with his thrusts. "Oh Hatter." She moaned out trying to match his pace with her own hips. D licked her fangs and looked up at him with desire burning in her yellow eyes.

Jervis was caught in the smoldering stare of his seductive Alice. He desperately wanted to feel the almost unbearable clench of her womanhood on his length that came with her orgasm, so without pause he used the hand that wasn't holding him up to ruthlessly pinch and rub her while he viciously pounded into her. The response was immediate. She threw her head back and cried out his name over and over.

D was nearly screaming his name as his fingers joined in the pace that his hips were setting. He set her off like fireworks and she could feel herself clenching around him as he pounded and rubbed her to orgasm. Her hands fisted deeply into the sheets nearly shredding them with the force of her grasping them. He drove her so high that she was almost seeing colors and desperately wanted to mark him again, to wrap herself around his body as if she could share the pleasure he unleashed inside of her.

Jervis clenched his teeth together at feeling the now incredibly tight and near painful heat of D on his length. He thrust into her a few more times before D bit savagely into his neck, unknowingly mixing his blood and her blood from her bitten lip together. Jervis managed a few more thrusts before emptying his essence into her body.

D whimpered against his neck with her body still shaking from orgasm. She pried her teeth from his neck and loosened her grip on his body hoping that she hadn't broken him. Licking the blood from her lips D nuzzled just under his ear softly still panting to catch my breath. "Oh Jervis are you alright my love?" His scent was intoxicating and she longed to bury her face in his hair and kiss him breathless.

Jervis gave a tired grin before he rolled them over so D was lying on top of him comfortably. They just lie there, staring into each others eyes and getting their breathing back to normal. Finally when he was able Jervis said, "I'm fine my darling Alice, but how are you? I haven't been to rough with you have I?"

D thought it was entirely too sweet that Jervis thought he'd been to rough with her. No matter how many times he sees her lift up desks or fight like a monster he still treats her as if she were a dainty flower. She snuggled into Jervis's embrace feeling his heart thrumming in his chest. With a soft kiss to his cheek and a light trailing of her fingers down his side she finally spoke again. "Oh no Jervis I am wonderful. You're always so good to me, I didn't hurt you did I?" She looked away from his sweet blue eyes for a moment to the mark that she'd left on his neck. D hated seeing him hurt and hoped that she hadn't caused him any pain. _I would never forgive myself if I hurt my Jervis_. Her yellow eyes filled with love as she softly nuzzled against his chest feeling at home in his arms.

D didn't expect the raunchy grin that took over her hatters face after her question. "No Alice, I quite like the thought of baring your possessive mark. The thought that those other men see it and immediately know you left it on me is strangely...arousing."

D blushed at his grin and answer, he thought that her mark was arousing and didn't mind that she'd bitten him at all. "You quite enjoy it my hatter?" I stared up at him innocently before sliding up his body to press a soft kiss against his chin. "My hatter." D softly murmured against his flesh.

He wrapped his arms around her trim waist and cuddled her close and said in a breathless whisper, "Yes, I am YOUR Hatter and you are MY Alice. And I'll never let you go without a fight."

D nearly purred and ran her fingers through his hair at his possessive whisper. Ever so softly she placed a feather light kiss on the mark she'd left on his neck before lightly nuzzling against his chin. D suddenly felt very drowsy and cuddled against him with her eyes fighting to stay open. "I'll always protect you MY Jervis, MY Hatter."

Jervis sighed happily and cuddled D closer before they both drifted off into dream land. He finally had his Alice. And he couldn't be happier. Even if he had to share her with others.


	24. A Tumble into Darkness

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 23: A tumble into Darkness

* * *

After making sure that Edward would be alright and Jervis was keeping Jonathan in check I took out my suit and slipped it back on. The metal framing had to be adjusted but Randi was able to help me with that. After attaching the claws and taking a good long stretch I spun around like a child until I was dizzy. I felt like myself again once I was fully back into my suit and my mask in place. I clipped my metal bikini top and bottom on and danced a bit from foot to foot brimming with energy. I had to run, I needed to jump and feel the air flying around my body. The sun was bright in the sky and the birds were chirping in the trees.

"Make sure not to go too far, I don't like the way Scarecrow keeps eying us." Max called out making me chuckle.

"**Don't worry I've got this, I need to be free. To let the demoness out of her cage from time to time.**" I waved at everyone making Max and Randi laugh before taking off into the cornfield surrounding the house and jumping as high as I could. I felt like I was flying as I soared above the corn and landed on the soft ground with a loud thump. I giggled feeling free and just letting the air surround me as I jumped from place to place like a giant demonic frog.

I jumped until I reached the edge of the cornfield and a forested area sprang out before me. Without so much as a look back I began jumping from tree to tree, climbing them as fast as I could and leaping without bothering to check and make sure that the limbs would catch me. Climbing to the tallest tree I could I looked out over the landscape around me. Jonathan's little house and barn were still in view and it looked like someone was being chased around the house. I just shook my head and turned my attention to the forest before me. Nothing looked dangerous and I didn't see any wild animals so I took a leap and worked my way down to the lower parts of the tree.

I was sweating and pleasantly exhausted by the time I was ready to turn back and head home. I'd run probably several miles and my fingers were aching from using my claws so much. I ran and jumped back to that tall tree I'd surveyed the landscape from and took another look around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I jumped from it and attempted to catch myself on one of the smaller trees on the way down. Really bad judgment on my part as I missed grasping a thick branch and grabbed one that snapped under my weight. I slammed down hard on another branch feeling a cracking in my ribs and having the wind knocked out of me. I wheezed and righted myself on the branch before holding my ribs and taking a moment to let loose a string of cursing that would make Randi giggle.

After I caught my breath, I took off running again and began leaping a little more carefully as I could feel my ribs popping and crunching like popcorn on my left side. I was going to have to call Randi and let her know to have some ice and caffeinated beverages ready for me when I got home. Taking a leap to the ground I screamed as it gave way under me with the sound of splintering wood. I managed to see that the solid ground I was on was just some grass that had grown over some rotted wooden planks. As I began to fall into darkness I felt fear sliding up and down my spine like tiny daggers.

I tried to grab onto anything and everything I could to slow my fall. There were wooden planks and bits of metal sticking out from the sides of the walls and I'd almost grabbed onto a pipe to stop myself when my ribs cracked making me scream again and drop it. I didn't know how far down I was going but I was sure to be broken and bloody once I hit. I landed in what I thought was China by the time I slammed into the ground. I thankfully just landed on soft earth but I still felt something snap in my back and legs making me unable to move. My vision swam in and out as I lay there looking up at the small pin prick of light above me.

"**I'm gonna die down here aren't I?**" I managed to choke out those few words tasting blood on my tongue and I managed to flip my mask off before coughing up a lung full of blood and rolling onto my side. I couldn't feel anything under my ribs and breathing was becoming so hard. My vision swam in and out before I gave in to the darkness and blissfully passed out.

When I woke up again everything was dark save for the soft glow of my mask a few feet from my face. I rolled onto my stomach and coughed up a lung full of coagulated blood and hissed in pain as I managed to feel my legs once again. I popped my back and saw stars before freezing and taking it slow. _Fuck I snapped my spine and that's gonna take the jump right out of me for awhile._ I thought back and wondered if I'd broken my spine before and couldn't remember if I had. Sighing I curled up into a ball and took a shaky breath as hunger started to gnaw at me. I needed coffee and food if I was going to heal fast and I had neither. Could this day get any worse?

I had to start looking for a way out as the pain started to set in once again. I could feel my body shaking with wave after wave of it sliding up and down my spine. I dragged myself to my feet and picked up my mask. I could manage a slow walk but anything faster then that made my vision swim and gave me the strong urge to vomit. Licking my lips I slipped my mask back on and switched to my night vision mode. I was in a series of tunnels and nothing was marked. I looked up to see if I could climb back up and I would have to jump at least twelve feet straight up to catch a beam of rotted wood sticking out of the side of this pit.

"**Who the hell doesn't put a warning sign outside of a freaking pit? Seriously I could have died!**" I hissed out before starting to limp down a random tunnel hoping that one of them would lead up. After several dead ends and a few hours of being curled up in a ball crying in pain I finally found one of the tunnels that led upwards. I hated being underground and my phone function was acting screwy. I couldn't get any reception and I hoped to god that my battery didn't go out before I could get to the surface. Freezing I clutched my ribs in pain as another one popped back into place and began fusing itself back together. If I survived this then childbirth should be a freaking breeze for me.

I was near tears as I took the final tunnel knowing that I had to be close to the surface. I could smell fresh air and I pushed myself until I saw stars. I was so close to being out until I ran into several large wooden beams blocking the entrance closed. I was drenched in sweat and in so much pain that I could barely lift my head to see straight. Collapsing to my knees I wanted to give up and cry. I froze as a fresh wave of pain radiated up my spine making me fall onto my side and scream as if I were being murdered. My body thrashed as my spine popped and ground in a way that made me wish I were dead. Just before I gave into the darkness swarming my vision I saw that I had a single bar on my phone and dialed the first number that I could click on. Damn I hoped that Max wasn't out drinking because I wasn't sure how long I'd have service.

"Hey D where the hell are you? It's like midnight and you haven't come back yet." Max sounded exhausted but unharmed.

"**I'm fucked up Max. Took a tumble down some kind of mine shaft and seriously need help.**" I didn't know where the hell I was or even how to explain how to get to me. I heard some yelling over the phone before Randi's voice took over.

"You bitch! What the hell did I tell you about being careful? Do you even know where you are? What happened? Did Batman get you? Did you get into a fight with a bear? What mine shaft?" She was rambling off questions so fast that I couldn't grasp them fully. I just groaned and said the first thing that came into my head.

"**Dude just track my mask, and bring coffee or something. I'm like dying here.**" Before I could say another word my worst fear happened. The little battery icon started flashing across my screen and my mask went into power saving mode. My phone call ended and my mask powered down just enough to let me see but I couldn't access anything. _Oh shit I'm gonna die, I'm too young to die and I haven't even done anything with my life!_ I threw a pity party in my head as I lay there covered in sweat and dirt with a body that was sluggishly healing and quickly losing strength.

I don't remember passing out but when I opened my eyes again my mask was dead and I slipped it up seeing as there was light streaming through the beams. The world was a blob around me and I couldn't see anything in any type of focus. I felt sick to my stomach as I dragged myself over to the beams and found one that I could peek through. I could fit my arm between the gaps in the beams but the wood wouldn't budge and I felt weaker then a kitten covered in butter.

I tried digging down under one of the beams and felt a small victory as I reached the base of them and started slowly digging a tunnel between two beams so as to keep them from sinking down and hurting me. I was on my stomach and only one arm was able to pull the dirt away from me. I dug until I felt like every muscle was made of jell-o and then I stopped to catch my breath. I felt microwaved my inside was burning up but my skin was freezing, I had sweat so much that my suit was caked in mud and some of the metal joints in my legs had seized up due to the grit in them.

I pushed my mask through the hole I made and started to inch my way through like a slug. Inch by inch I wiggled under the beams until I was on the other side and free. I could see daylight and the air smelled so fresh. I started crying as I reattached my mask atop my head. I was still blind but I was free and I crawled out of the tunnel I was in until I reached a tree. I laid down against the tree and cried feeling so much pain and relief flooding my system. My tears dripped down onto some exposed roots and I laid my head against the cool ground.

"I could really use someone to save me right about now. Anybody?" My voice was weak and I sighed taking in the scent of fresh earth and grass. I was spent and my body was screaming for me to get any type of food or drink into my system. I was half tempted to start gnawing at the tree root before me. I froze when I heard something rustling through the brush nearby. I visibly relaxed when I heard a familiar voice and my eyes raised to see none other then Poison Ivy standing before me.

"Well what have we here, a poor injured spider lily. Don't worry Ivy will take care of you." She purred as she walked over to me as if she hadn't a care in the world. I couldn't move much even if I wanted to and she softly cooed to me as if I were a small child as she lifted me into her arms. I winced and pain flashed throughout my body as my spine shifted and ground together once again. I managed to gasp out in pain before my world blacked out. I never saw the concerned glance that Ivy shot at me as she carried me off into the foliage.

When I awoke again the world was blurry and I was slightly chilled. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it as stabbing pains filled my very core. I winced and grabbed at my chest feeling bare skin under my fingers. With shock I looked down seeing that I was in my underwear lying on a patch of soft moss. My skin was also slick but not with sweat, some kind of semi sticky gel that reminded me of aloe. I wiggled my toes to make sure that I still could and attempted to sit up. My spine ground painfully together and I flopped back onto the soft mossen bed with a whimper. I looked around the best I could but all I could make out was that I was surrounded by plant life.

"Oh my little sprout awakens. You should get some more rest; I can almost feel the pain you're in." Ivy's voice purred from my left making me turn my head to see her. I watched her blurry form glide over and kneel next to me. She stroked my hair and kissed me on my forehead making a wave of exhaustion shoot through me. I could barely keep my eyes open and before I could ask her what was going on I started to drift off. I could feel her reapplying the sticky liquid to my body as I slipped into dreamland once more.

I awoke again feeling in significantly less pain then before. I could take a deep breath with only a dull ache radiating throughout my body. Brief flashes of memories were drawn to the surface of my consciousness, Ivy holding a leaf full of liquid for me to drink, her having me eat some strange petals from a large flower she carried. I licked my fangs tasting something sweet still clinging to them. Then there were more flashes of her rubbing that strange plant gel on my body and I wondered if it was helping to dull the pain.

I could feel my bones shifting as they healed and I drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like several days. Ivy had been taking care of me the whole time and I had to trust her, not like I could really fight back at the moment. The pain in my body lessened each day until it was just a constant throbbing in my muscles and I was glad to be alive. I was getting used to sleeping on a bed of moss when Ivy shook me awake with fear laced in her voice.

"Come now little sprout, I know you're still broken but Ivy needs to move you. Let's get this metal back on you and your skin slipped back on. We have company and not the kind I wish to entertain at the moment." She picked me up and half carried half dragged me over to a tree and started slipping the metal of my suit on. I must have lost quite a bit of weight as the metal wasn't fitting quit right and hung off my frame. My suit was also a bit loose and rubbed against my skin making it feel raw instead of clinging to it. Once I was suited up and my dead mask placed upon my face she dragged me off into the foliage.

"If you keep going this way follow the river and it will take you back into town, I took the liberties of slipping some cash into the pockets of your suit so find a place to hide until it's safe to rejoin the world." Ivy's worried voice drew my attention as she lowered my mask into place. I couldn't use any functions but the lenses helped clear my vision and what I saw made me cringe. Ivy was hurt, badly. She was covered with what looked like burns that were healing but still somewhat fresh and she sported several cuts to her face. I wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure she was alright but she just pushed me away and turned back where she had taken me from.

"Ivy?" My voice was muffled behind my mask. She snapped her head back towards me and shook her head as if to silence me.

"Go sprout, now isn't the time. If I can I will find you later. Now hurry!" There was a flash of fear in her eyes that made me quickly take off the best I could. My muscles felt like they were knotted and locked together and I limped along at a slow pace. How long had I been lying on that moss? I felt like my bones were healed but still weakened as if I'd been starved for quite some time. After what seemed like an hour I stumbled across the river and began following it. Sure enough it led me to a road just a few miles from the outskirts of Gotham. The trees thinned out and the bare dead earth of progress spanned out before me. I didn't see any cars so I walked the road until I reached the far side of the narrows.

I stumbled across one of the cheap yet clean motels and paid in cash, Ivy had stuffed my pockets with more money then I'd seen before and I silently prayed that she was alright. Surprisingly my outfit didn't even raise an eyebrow and no one bothered me as I stumbled to my room and let myself in. Locking the door behind me I also shoved a chair under the knob and looked around the small room. I had a single bed along with a small table in the corner. A dresser sat lopsided with a small TV atop of it and the bathroom didn't have any bloodstains or bugs in it.

Limping into the bathroom I had to know how bad my wounds were so I stripped in front of the mirror and froze at my complexion. I was a mass of fading bruises; they were a dull brown and green on every inch of my skin from my shoulders down. I turned to look at my back and grimaced seeing that the bruises there were fresher and still held some red to them. I was so thin I could see my ribs whenever I took a deep breath and they were still slightly spongy to the touch. Something in that aloe that Ivy had been rubbing on me had left my skin with a slightly green tint to it. I still felt like myself but I looked even more inhuman then before. What all had she been doing to me?

I was healed but I wouldn't be doing any running or jumping for awhile yet. I sighed and limped to the bedroom and sat on the corner of the bed before clicking on the TV and switching it to the weather channel. I wanted the background noise and it seemed the calmest bet. I froze when I saw the date in the lower corner.

"This can't be real; I couldn't have been out for that long." I shook my head so hard that the mask nearly fell off my face. It had been a full two months since the day I took my tumble. Ivy had hidden me for two months and nursed me back to health, but why didn't she contact any of the other rogues to let them know I was alright? Questions flew through my mind and suddenly a vision of Edward flashed through my mind. Was he alright?

I ripped off my mask and held my head in my hands as I shook trying to comprehend what all had happened to me. A single tear rolled down my face but it felt sticky. I wiped it away and looked at my fingers almost expecting to see sap on them. It was still a tear but instead of being salty it was sweet like honey. Blinking away the pain I collapsed onto the bed and groaned feeling my bones shift slightly from the pressure of my new position. I was still partially human right?


	25. Playing Human

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 24: Playing Human

* * *

I tugged at the scratchy clothing covering my body and pulled my new glasses off my face. I had spent two days curled up in a ball just trying to get a grip on my situation. Luckily for me some poor sap had forgotten a load of clothing in the laundry room and I 'liberated' it for my own uses. The shirt was a pale blue button up that hung off my frame as it was two sizes too big. The jeans I found were baggy but at least I wouldn't need a belt to keep them up. I had spent most of the day in the optometrist's office getting some new glasses and no one bothered to ask any questions or even check ID or ask for payment. Apparently I was considered a Rogue and people were afraid of me. Thankfully my eye doctor still had some heart left in him and didn't call the police when I showed up. He just fixed me up and gave me his card telling me next time to call and he'd just have them ready for me.

I stole a hat off the back of a chair as I was passing by a small café and I hid my hair under it so I was a little more incognito. Well as much as I could be anyways, people tended to notice the fangs and my yellowed eyes anyways. I sighed as the sun came out and reflected slightly off my now green tinted skin, I would have to find a way to hide this new development as well. I stuck out like a sore thumb at least I thought I did. People didn't really seem to notice too much unless I bumped into them. Thank goodness for the blind masses of Gotham.

I finally gave in and took a taxi to the East Gotham Mall and gave the driver a big enough tip that he didn't look twice at me. Taking my chances I limped inside and started shopping for clothes and maybe a few disguises. I stopped at one of the smaller clothing retailers and got myself several pairs of pants and a few shirts that fit my now thinner body. I really needed to put some meat back on my bones as I had dropped three sizes since my accident. Shaking my head I grabbed a frozen yogurt drink from one of the vendors and walked around sipping it like it was the last one on earth. I stopped at a few more shops and got myself some new underwear and perfumes.

I finally stopped at the food court and gorged myself with pizza, subway and Chinese food. I'm sure people were giving me odd stares but I was starving and the meat tasted amazing. I probably drank about twelve cups of random assortments of soda, tea and coffee while I was there as well. Finally I had to leave as my back and ribs were starting to hurt so much I was nearly doubled over in pain. I was healed but my muscles were practically spaghetti and weakened horribly. I called another taxi and checked back into my hotel room. I just tossed my bags in the corner of the room then picked up my mask and held it in my hands. How was I going to charge it up? I was pretty sure that Batman was watching my old apartment so I couldn't stop by and grab my adapter there.

"Should I take a chance and head back to Jonathan's hide out?" I shook my head and tossed my mask across the room where it hit the wall with a soft thunk. Would everyone still be together after these two months? I groaned and collapsed back onto the bed wondering what I could do. I felt so weak that I wouldn't be any match against Batman if he were to find me. I needed to get my strength back up if I was going to be any help to my family or my friends. I suddenly had a strong urge to dig a hole in the earth and just lay in the soil. My eyes snapped open and I shook my head to try and dislodge that thought. _The hell?_ I had spent god knows how long in that pit after I broke my back and now I wanted to spend time in the ground?

I lifted my arm and just stared at my skin for awhile. It still looked like human skin except for the coloring. I ran my hand over my other arm and I didn't feel any different. My skin didn't feel like bark and I still felt pain if I pinched myself. Timidly I licked my forearm and froze, I tasted like mint. Blinking in surprise I licked myself again and I still had the strong taste of mint on my tongue. _Why do I taste like mint? I should taste like…like skin._ I was freaking out a little and I nicked my wrist with one of my fangs to see if I still bled. My blood dripped out red as always and it still tasted coppery like normal blood does. I sighed in relief and sucked on my wound until it healed.

I needed to do something to feel normal again so I took a shower and scrubbed my skin until I had to stop and catch my breath. My bruises had faded even more but still mottled my flesh making me look broken. I clung to the side of the shower until my heart calmed down and I just ran one of my hands down my face when a wave of loneliness hit me. I hadn't been alone since I was a small child. I always had someone there for me but now I didn't have anyone. I had to find someone Randi, Max, hell I'd run right into Scarecrow's arms right now if he were here.

"I need to find them." My voice was barely audible over the sound of the shower and I turned my face into the spray of water feeling it run over my skin. It was settled, first thing tomorrow I was going to steal a car and go to the last place I saw my family. Hopefully the had left some clue towards finding them as I was sure that Jervis or Jonathan would have moved to a different location once they hadn't found my body in the mines. I shut off the water and dried myself off with the scratchy hotel towel before walking out and getting dressed for the night.

I flipped through the TV channels trying to catch up on the current events while I lounged around in my pj's. I was shocked to hear that Joker was back in Arkham. I thought he would have lasted longer on the outside but apparently he couldn't help himself when it came to 'playing' with Batman. I looked over at my mask where it still lay on the floor and I wondered how long it would be until Batman tracked me down again. Shaking my head I turned to another news channel where they were talking about a missing newscaster, some guy by the name of Jack Ryder had gone missing while doing a story at one of the chemical plants.

Shrugging I flipped through to another channel and froze seeing footage of none other then Bernard dressed up as a vigilante. He'd gone to calling himself the demonic slayer and was wearing what looked like combat armor. He had a mask sitting on top of his head that was pure white save for the lenses in the eyes which were red. The mask was blank and emotionless and reminded me of a scarab beetle in shape. He had on large combat boots that could probably hurt someone badly if he stomped on them. He also had the grappling hook that batman had left me attached to his wrist. I recognized the markings on it and I knew that he had modified it for his own use. Bernard was hunting down Rogues but he was trying to kill them where as Batman was just beating the hell out of them before dropping them back in Arkham.

I thought back to the injuries on Ivy and wondered if she'd been fighting Bernard and hiding me at the same time. I really hoped that she was alright; she did save my life after all. I closed my eyes and rubbed them trying to focus with this new information rattling around in my brain. I had to get rid of Bernard. If I were only at full strength I'd just pick up a car and smash it over his head until he were part of the sidewalk. For the time being I was as weak as a normal human being. And I couldn't do any running or jumping, at least until my bones finished healing. I sighed and slipped into some pants and a t-shirt before leaving my room and trudging down the street to the mini-mart. I loaded up on snacks and bought a couple of gallons of milk. I wanted to get back into jumping form as quickly as possible.

The next morning I felt a little better apart from the majorly upset stomach. Groaning I rolled over and saw that the floor was littered with mini cake wrappers and both milk jugs were empty. I sat up and poked at my ribs and they didn't feel as spongy so I decided to go hijack a car and drive to Scarecrow's lair to see what I could find. Slipping into a pair of jean shorts and a tight aqua t-shirt along with some comfy tennis shoes I was almost ready to go. Not taking the chance of anyone snooping around my room while I was gone I packed my suit, mask, claws and metal framing into a bag and took them with me. I didn't have to walk far to find a cluster of cars parked and almost begging to be stolen. I dove under one and made sure it wasn't a bait car before breaking the window and letting myself in. I had it hotwired in moments and drove off before anyone could start chasing me down.

I parked outside the old farmhouse and it looked abandoned. I kicked at the front door until it broke open and I walked inside almost expecting Randi to jump out from behind a corner screaming at me for being so late. The house was silent and I walked upstairs to the room where I'd left Edward. The bed was empty and the sheets didn't even hold his scent anymore. I searched the house from top to bottom but didn't find anything helpful. Taking my chances I kicked down the basement door and stalked down to the lab where Scarecrow kept all his little toys and chemicals. Nothing. He'd cleaned out his stash and hadn't even left a single syringe behind. I trudged back upstairs and sat down at the dining room table with my head down.

After what seemed like several moments I took a deep breath and decided to check the barn. Walking out and breaking yet another lock I found it empty save for some very pissed off crows. Screaming I ran back to the house as they chased and clawed at my flesh like I were some kind of buffet. I curled up in a corner of the house nursing my now bleeding arms and cheeks. After the bleeding stopped I gave the house one final once over and nearly missed seeing the small scrap of cloth in the corner. Walking over I tried to pull it up but it was wedged between the floorboards. Breaking the wood took a few moments and I was sure that Jonathan wouldn't have minded too much. I pulled the bandana out of the now broken floorboard and held it in my hands. There was something wrapped up in it and when I unwrapped it I just sat there with tears in my eyes.

It was Randi's cell phone. I would have to charge it but I might be able to get a hold of someone once it was back in working shape. I don't know why she hid it but I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. I got back in my stolen car and drove to the nearest Radio Shack and got myself a new charger for it. I then ditched the car in the river and trudged back to the hotel room with my bag. I shoved a chair back under the doorknob after locking it and plugged the phone into the charger. It was taking forever to charge so I took a nap hoping that it would help stop the painful ache in my body. I woke up to a beeping from the phone and found that there had been three unread texts in the last two months, all from Max. I quickly looked them over and my heart sank.

'Randi with crow, bleeding bad…meet me at safe house'

'Randi ran into Bernard, dudes gone crazy get out of there now.'

'Randi Scarecrow in AA, Jervis gone into hiding and I lost Riddles. Call me!'

I blinked at the last message. How could you lose Riddler? Wasn't he still in a coma from the fear toxin? And why wasn't Max with Randi? What had happened to my sister? Taking a deep breath I forced myself to relax and focus on the facts. I knew where Jonathan was now. I would have to try and break him out of Arkham, but I couldn't do it now because I was useless. I didn't even know the first place to look for Jervis and I wasn't any better off at trying to figure out where Edward would go. I could feel a headache coming on so I dropped the phone and ordered a pizza using the hotels land line.

Oh how I love pizza. I sat there with a slice in my hand and molten cheese on my tongue and just groaned in pleasure. I finished off the entire large pizza and chugged a gallon of chocolate milk as I walked around the small room trying to collect my thoughts. I flipped on the TV but there wasn't anything much on the news that could help me. Sighing I flopped down onto the bed and spent a full hour staring at the wall as if it could help me. I didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew it was the next morning and I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight streamed in through the curtains. Sitting up with a groan I stumbled into the shower and washed up before dressing for the day and taking out the trash. Licking my fangs I walked back into my room and packed up everything that I owned. I'd stayed here long enough, I needed to keep moving and not give up hope.

I stole yet another car, seriously it was easy as hell to steal a car in Gotham, and drove into downtown. I stopped along the way and tried calling Max from a payphone but his phone was disconnected. I even tried calling my mother to see if Randi went home. That was an awkward conversation. No she hadn't come home, no I wasn't married, and no I wasn't expecting to get married anytime soon. She finally let me get off the phone after 'promising' to call her more often because she worried so much for me. With a groan I banged my head against the payphone and froze hearing change drop. I smirked as I fished a few dollars worth of change from the phone and shoved it into my pocket. Waltzing away from it as if nothing happened I got back in my new wheels and headed to the library.

I am by no means an intelligent hacker yet here I was elbow deep in Gotham PD records having hacked in from the public library with no trouble. I checked the records to try and find anything that could lead me to Jervis or Edward but finding nothing I all but gave up hope. Suddenly a little box appeared in the corner of my screen and I clicked it open. Apparently Max had been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct and was being released today. I quickly jotted down the address and disconnected the computer. I snuck back out of the library and took off across town to pick Max up. He was going to have so much explaining to do that I'm sure he'd hate me by the time I was finished with him.

I probably looked ridiculous with my large floppy hat and sunglasses on. I was trying my best to look incognito while I sat in the small café overlooking the building where Max had been held for the past three weeks. Chugging my third coffee I finally saw him being escorted out and he looked like hell. His hair was long and shaggy, he had dark circles under his eyes and I'm sure that he'd been beaten up as he was limping badly. The cops just tossed him out onto the street and walked back inside as if they had just tossed out the trash. Max stumbled down the street and I quickly took off after him. I let him get a few blocks before I pulled him into an alley and covering his mouth so he couldn't yell. He tried to fight me and got a good hit into my ribs making me squeak.

"Damn it Max quit trying to kill me you freaking ass!" I hissed out at him and he froze. He quickly pulled the sunglasses off my face and froze as if he'd seen a ghost. I let go of his mouth and his jaw dropped as if he were speechless. "Max, dude speak to me."

"The hell D is that you? Where the hell have you been? We thought that Bernard or the Batman got you." He pulled me into a hug and I groaned as he felt stronger then me.

"Max not so tight, I broke my damned spine and I'm like a friggin noodle right now." He instantly let me go and took a step back.

"Shit D, how the hell did you pull that one off? Staying hidden with a broken spine?" He started pulling me deeper into the alley and I let him.

"Ivy found me and nursed me back to health; you can thank my new skin tone to her." He looked worried and poked me in the stomach as if I were some kind of stuffed animal.

"You do look really green; we need to get out of here. You got somewhere we can go?"

"I've got a hot car and some money so let's get a room and go from there."

"Fine but I'm driving." I took him back to the car and he quickly drove us back to the narrows and to yet another small hotel that didn't look at us twice. We unloaded the car then Max took off in it to ditch it. An hour later he stomped up into the room and collapsed on the bed as if he were exhausted. He finally rolled onto his back and he looked like a broken man.

"Max you've gotta fill me in, I've been pretty much dead to the world this past few months and I need to know. What the hell happened?" I tossed him Randi's cell phone and he looked like he was about to burst into tears as he held it in his hands and just stroked the hard plastic as if it could bring her back.

"No wonder she wasn't returning my messages." He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "We found the mine that you'd been in and saw that you'd dug yourself out. We searched for a couple of days but Scarecrow assumed that the Bat or Bernard had gotten you. He packed his stuff up and it looked like he was going off to war. He and Jervis went into town to see if you were in any of the hospitals or even back in Arkham. That's where Bernard found us and knocked my ass out. Don't really know what happened but Jervis managed to get me out of there and we came back covered in blood and packed up what we could. He loaded Riddler and me into the back of his car but Randi wouldn't go. She wanted to stay in case you came back and damn is she stubborn when she wants to be. Forced me to go with the guys and keep an eye on the green one for ya."

He stopped and let out a weak chuckle. "We were supposed to go to a warehouse that was safe but when we got there Batman was waiting. Jervis took him on and I parked the car to hide Riddler from everything. When I went back I found no sign of Batman or Jervis. I went back and found the car empty. Apparently Riddler had woken up and just taken off. When Jervis didn't show up in Arkham I assumed that he went into hiding. I took off and hunkered down in some greasy bar in the narrows. I kept trying to call her but she never picked up." He looked down at the phone in his hands again and gave it a weak squeeze. "I honestly don't know where the hell she woulda gone D. Did she go home to your mom?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I called Mom, she never went home." My voice was soft and I had a pain in my chest that felt like my heart was rending itself into tiny pieces.

"What do we do now D?" Max was nearly in tears clutching Randi's phone and I felt so lost. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up in a little ball scared for my family and scared for my men.

"Max we've gotta do something before Bernard kills us."

"What can we do?" He just stared at me with empty eyes and tears streaking down his face. "We need the demoness and you're still recovering. Shit. We might as well just walk up to Bernard and turn ourselves in."

"Shut up. Damn Max being locked up has turned you into such a weakling."

"I'm not you D. I'm human and I need something to fight for. I don't even have Randi. I want my baby back D." He was squeezing the phone so hard I was afraid that it might break in his hand.

"Then fight for me Max. I'm a Rogue and I'm gonna do everything I can to get better so I can tear this city a new one and find everyone I've lost. Don't give up, I never have." I was crying and my honeyed tears were sticking to my face.

"You're right D. Well congratulations on starting your own criminal empire." He gave another weak chuckle before sighing. "Guess you'll need some henchmen? Anywhere I can sign up?"

"Consider yourself hired Max. Let's start working on getting me back into shape so I can throw some cars around."

"You know it's pretty fucking awesome watching you lift a car." He trailed off.

"Yea, yea all that stretching in that tight suit."

"Thanks for the visual D, now I'm never gonna get any sleep." Max rolled onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. I just rolled my eyes and started to rub the sticky mess of tears from my face.

"Shut it Max, you cheat on my sister and I'll break your legs." He just laughed into the bedspread and I stared up at the ceiling wondering where to go from here.


	26. What the hell?

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Chapter 25: What the hell?!

* * *

I was exhausted and my feet felt like shredded hamburger. Thanks to Max I was starting to regain my strength as he spent the last month and a half nagging at me. We found an old warehouse out by the docks and we set up house there until I was back in fighting shape. He spent every day throwing ideas at me of ways to help me regain my endurance and tests to see what I needed to work on. Today he chained me to the back of a car and had me run behind it until I collapsed.

So here I am lying on the dirty cement behind the warehouse panting like a dog with a chain wrapped around my waist. I can see Max banging his head against the steering wheel but for the life of me I can't figure out what I'd done wrong. We did about a hundred laps around the property wasn't that good enough? I tugged at the chain for a bit before sighing and staring up at the sky.

My thoughts wandered for a bit as I wondered where everyone else was and if they were okay. I hadn't seen or heard of any news regarding my roguish men or even Miss Ivy. There hadn't even been a peep from Randi and that's what worried me the most. She was always over the top and drawing attention to herself and being off the radar for so long wasn't like her. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of dread washed up my spine.

"Oh come on D I know you're not that tired." Max's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Not tired Max, just thinking that's all." I sighed and sat up.

"Well you can think later, I want you to try doing more pull ups. I don't know what Ivy did to you but it seriously starved your body. We need to get those muscles back."

"Max I get it okay. I miss her too but working me half to death isn't the answer."

"I know D. It's just…I just want her back so bad" He rubbed his forehead as he sighed and looked close to tears.

"I know Max, I miss her too. We'll get her back just give me a little time to breathe you know."

"Alright D take a breather then please go do some pull ups D…I need to get a drink." He groaned and stomped back towards the warehouse leaving me sitting there. I sighed and slid the chains off my body and hissed as I stood.

"Oh my poor feet…I defiantly need better shoes." I winced with each step I took until I was at the hanging metal bars that Max had set up for me. I jumped and grabbed onto the bar with ease. I started pulling my chin up to the bar and slowly lowering myself back down. After about a hundred of those I dropped one hand and started pulling myself up slowly. I struggled with the one armed pull ups but persisted until both my arms were jelly and I fell down onto the cement below.

"Oh god my poor ass." I whined to no one. I curled up on my side and sighed as I waited for my arms and shoulders to stop burning. I was already stronger then a normal human again but I wasn't where I used to be. I dragged myself away from the pity party in my mind and got back on my feet. I jumped when a murder of crows cackled and flew off the roof of the building. I took a moment to calm my racing heart and wondered what could have scared them off. I didn't see anyone up there so I shook my head and limped back inside.

"Hey D we're out of beer. I hope you didn't want me to save you any." I snapped my gaze to Max and sighed. He was drunk already and looked pathetic. I shook my head and limped towards my room to take a shower. Hopefully he'd be passed out by the time I was done and back out in the main room.

Sure enough Max was passed out and snoring like a bear when I walked out of my room. I sighed and began picking up the empty beer cans before tossing them in the recycling bin. I pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge and started chugging it down as I searched the cupboards for something to eat. Unfortunately, unless I wanted to eat nothing but three tins of beans I was going to have to go shopping. I groaned and put the milk back into the fridge before heading back to my room to change.

"Sorry Max but I'm taking your car." I fished the keys from his pocket and walked back outside. I threw the chains into the trunk and got behind the wheel. I shivered as it felt like I was being watched but I couldn't see or smell anyone nearby. I must be losing it and getting paranoid. I drove into town and took some time to load up on groceries before conveniently slipping out the back door and loading up my car without paying. I drove around town to make sure that no one was following me before I headed home.

I unloaded the car and snuck the keys back into his pocket before heading back into the kitchen. I whipped up a nice big sandwich before pushing Max to the far side of the couch so I could sit down. I flipped the TV on and surfed the channels trying to find something to watch.

"There's nothing on." I whined softly to myself and clicked the TV off. I stood up with a sigh and looked over at the drunken unconscious Max. He was drooling with his arm over his face and snoring like a bear. I picked him up and winced as my back started aching. I carefully carried him to his room and tucked him under the covers. I know Randi would be pissed at me if I let anything happen to him. I carefully closed his door behind me and walked back out into the living room. I looked around with a sigh and bit my lip. I wanted to go running so badly but I wasn't sure if my back would be able to take a fall yet. I narrowed my eyes and headed to my room.

"Just don't fall and you'll be fine." I kept muttering to myself as I stripped down and slipped my metal framing over my body. Max had done his best to adjust it and keep it rust free for me so it moved easily with my limbs. I slipped my claws on and then carefully pulled my suit up and slipped my metal bikini top and thong on. I slipped my horns on and picked up my mask. It was still dead and I decided that I was going to break into my old apartment and get a few things. I took my glasses off and slipped the mask on and sighed wishing that I had the lights on the sides to at least help keep me somewhat distracted. I slipped the warehouse keys into my hidden pocket and locked up behind me. If everything went well then I would be back well before Max woke up so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

It smelled like rain when I left the warehouse district and crept around in the shadows. I welcomed the rain and knew that it might help me hide if we got a good downpour. I caught a few rides on the tops of a couple of busses and soon I was in familiar territory, my old territory. I took a deep breath and started climbing the first building I saw. It was just a small twenty story brick building but by the time I reached the top I was out of breath and my back felt cramped and stiff. I did a few stretches and that seemed to help it out. I walked over to the edge of the building trying to judge the distance between it and its neighbor. I bit my lip when I realized that I couldn't tell the distance between them and that I'd be making blind jumps until I could get to the apartment.

Taking a chance I took a running leap and managed to launch myself to the next building without too much pain. I clawed my way to the top and sat on the edge for a moment to catch my breath. I couldn't stop now so I got back to my feet and launched myself over and over again until I was so close I could see my apartment building. I gritted my teeth and made the last few jumps until I was at the building next to it. It felt like my fingers were bleeding and maybe they were but I couldn't stop now. I let out a low hiss as I jumped over to my apartments and started the slow climb up to my window.

"And it's locked…" I growled as I peered through the window. I could still see all my things sitting there covered in a fine layer of dust so I knew that no one must have moved in yet. I tried the window carefully again and growled when it was still firmly locked. I winced as I forced the window open and the glass cracked. Sighing I crawled inside and looked around for my old bag to pack some things. I found it in the back of my closet and I started packing clothes and other small things that I didn't want anyone else to take. I winced as I opened my underwear drawer and saw the riddle letter that Edward had mailed to me. I lifted my mask and smelled the letter but it didn't hold any of his scent so I sighed and stuffed it into my bag. I pulled my mask back down and began hunting for my charger.

I walked around the apartment and found that the main room was actually free of dust and looked lived in. I peered in Randi's room and it was covered in dust but Bernard's was clean and still smelled like him. I let out a low hiss when I realized that he was still living here and I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't run into him. I found my masks charger and quickly packed it away in my bag. I checked for anything that I could take of Randi's and found a few of her old CD's and her ipod so I packed them away for Max. I figured I'd spent enough time wandering around and quickly left the same way I'd come in. I closed the now cracked window and climbed around the building to find a safe place to jump.

I jumped and nearly screamed as I felt my wrist pop when I grabbed onto the ledge wrong. I pulled myself to the roof just as the skies opened up and began raining heavily. I sighed as the cool rain soaked through my suit and cooled my skin. My wrist popped back into place and I hissed in pain. I took a running leap to the next building wanting to get as far away from the old apartment as I could now that I knew Bernard was using it as his home. I was on edge and I hitched a ride on a passing semi trailer. I didn't want to jump too much in case Bernard or the Bat were out patrolling. I laid down on my back and watched the buildings pass by until the semi headed down into the lower parts of the city. I didn't like being in the tunnels but this was a lot safer option at the moment.

I watched the scenery go by and I nearly jumped off the trailer when I saw what was painted on a patch of wall that we passed by, a giant green question mark. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I wanted to go back and search to see if Edward had left it behind. I made a mental note of where it was so I could come back later. My eyes stung as I started to cry wanting to wrap my arms around him again. I curled up into a ball and tried to control my breathing so I wouldn't begin sobbing. The semi finally left the tunnels and we were only a few miles from the warehouse. I jumped off and ran into an alley to hide for a bit. I finally calmed down and I rubbed my tearstained eyes before lowering my mask once again and heading back home.

It was nearly dark when I stumbled back into the warehouse and Max rushed out to greet me. He looked hung over as hell and terrified. He pulled me into a giant hug and wouldn't let me go until I told him where I'd been.

"God that was stupid D! What if he'd been there and caught you? What would have happened then?" He was fuming but I understood why he was so upset. It had been a close call and so much could have gone wrong.

"I'm sorry Max I just wanted…" I didn't know what I wanted anymore because it didn't seem important at the moment. "Max I saw something on the way home."

"Bernard?" He sounded worried again.

"No, down in the tunnels. I saw a giant green question mark."

"Riddler? He's alive?" He looked hopeful and I shook my head.

"I don't know I didn't check it out. I'm going to go back first thing tomorrow morning to check. I don't want to show up for too long on anyone's radar." I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself again.

"I want to go with you." His voice was firm and I shook my head.

"Max I can't risk both of us getting caught if it's a trap. I can charge my mask now so you can stay here and keep in touch with me. If something goes bad I want you to go into hiding so you can come find me later."

"Alright D I really hope you know what you're doing." He sounded defeated and he stumbled into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. "Did you go shopping?"

"Yea I walked out with a good amount from that whole foods store across town."

"Nice." He grabbed a bag of salted nuts and walked back to the couch before collapsing down onto it.

"Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." I sighed and started walking back to my room.

"Crime never is D." He sighed and ripped the bag open.

I sighed and dumped my bag onto my bed and kicked the door closed. I pulled my mask off and slipped my glasses back on. I hooked up my mask to the charger and plugged it into the wall and it beeped as it started charging. I stripped my suit off and began removing my claws and metal framing and winced as I saw that I'd ripped my fingers open and I was bruised horribly. I headed to the shower and stood under the cold spray until I was numb. Then I dragged myself from the shower and collapsed onto my bed burrowing under the covers and passing out from exhaustion.

The next morning seemed to come far too soon and I rubbed my eyes and groaned at the clock. Who gets up at four in the morning? I sighed and crawled out of bed and began trying to tame my wild bed head before trudging to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I then slipped back into the metal framing and put my claws back on. I dragged my suit over my tired frame and trudged to the kitchen praying for coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Max was curled up in a chair sipping a mug of coffee while he read the paper. I just mumbled something about coffee and poured myself a mug. "Yea, yea I know D don't talk to you until you've had at least a pot of coffee." He chuckled and I sat down to drink my cup.

"It's too early for this shit." I sighed and started another pot of coffee making sure that it was a nice strong brew.

"I know D but at least most everyone is still asleep so you won't have to worry about traffic."

"Yea, yea traffic and shit." I groaned and dug through the fridge until I found some of last nights stir-fry and started eating it cold. Once I'd had my fill on coffee and stir-fry I trudged to the bathroom yet again to brush my fangs. Then I slipped my horns on and made sure that my hair looked nice. I then unplugged my mask and headed back out to Max to remind him what my radio frequency was so he could get in touch with me.

"Got it now be careful and make damn sure that you can get back here. I'll be damned if I've gotta flee the country because Bernard finds us." He nearly growled and I giggled at his ferocity and slipped my glasses off and my mask on. The glowing lights and random bits of electronic information fed to me was a calming reminder that I could do this. I took a deep breath and left Max in the kitchen fiddling with his radio frequencies.

I'd worked up a good sweat by the time I'd made it back to the tunnels and I was now standing in front of the giant green question mark. I looked it over and tapped the wall softly with my claws looking for a clue. I walked from one side of the wall to the other wondering why there would be a giant question mark here. I looked around trying to find anything that could help me out and sighed when I didn't see anything.

I was so frustrated that I punched the question mark and I froze when I heard the wall crack as if it were wooden. I looked confused, this wall was cement yet there was a crack where I'd punched. I reared back and punched it again and this time my fist when through and I felt a hollow space behind the wall. I pulled my arm out and peered in. There was only a few inches of cement covering wooden paneling and I started throwing my shoulder against it to force a hole big enough for me to crawl through. I hissed in pain as I felt bruised and battered by the time I made it inside. I was face to face with a wooden door and I tried the handle, it was unlocked. I didn't think twice when I swung the door open and walked into the darkened room beyond.

I switched my mask to night vision mode and looked around the room for any signs of Edward but I only found what looked like a very comfortable chair in the middle of the room. I walked around it and sighed as I lifted my mask and sniffed the leather of the chair. I froze when I faintly smelled Edward on it, his scent smelled different and it made something inside of me nearly purr.

I curled up on the chair trying to surround myself in his scent when I heard a thump from underneath me. I looked down just in time to see the floor open up before the chair and I fell through the hole and into the darkness below. I squeaked and held onto the chair afraid that I'd break my spine again if I fell too hard but I landed on a few well stacked mattresses and bounced safely to the floor. I groaned and slowly got to my feet before looking around trying to figure out where I was.

I found a door on the side of the room and I easily broke through it to the hallway beyond. I crept down the hall until I came to what looked like a control room but everything was powered down and I couldn't figure out how to turn it back on.

Just when I was about to give up I found an old battered and bloodstained hat on one of the shelves and I carefully sniffed it. I groaned when I smelled Edward on it and I looked around half expecting to find his broken body lying somewhere. I searched the other rooms but only found a door leading to the outside. I held onto the hat and left the building as quickly as I could. Where was he? I carefully tucked the hat into the metal bikini top as I started climbing the nearest building to begin my jumps home.

I was mid jump when something crashed into me and I let out a pained scream as we hit the rooftop and rolled around. I wheezed and held my ribs as it felt like I'd hit a tank. I made sure that I still had Edward's hat with me as I slowly got to my feet. I looked around to see what might have hit me but froze when a strong hand gripped my shoulder and someone whispered into my ear.

"Well hello there cutie, come here often?"


	27. Meet the Creeper

Not Quite Human

_Thoughts_

**Alternate/Mask Speech**

Speech

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The song is Sex on the Phone by E-Rotic. And yes D actually has an online blog if anyone's bored enough just remove the spaces.

Dremoras not quite human .tumblr .com

* * *

Chapter 26: Meet the Creeper

I quickly turned to see who was behind me and I tensed up seeing the tall man towering over me. His green hair seemed to catch the early morning light and drew my eyes to it. I tried to rip my eyes from his hair to take in the rest of him. His yellow skin seemed inhuman and he was naked save for the tight green and black striped Speedo and red almost mane like boa wrapped around his shoulders. He also had red fur lined almost clawed gloves on his hands and calf high boots on his feet.

"Like what you see?" He purred and grinned big showing far too many teeth for my liking. He seemed very…creepy. I tried to back away from him but he gripped my shoulder tighter and leaned close almost as if he were trying to stare through my mask at me. Finally he just lifted the mask up and I let out a shocked gasp as he pressed his nose to mine and just stared into my eyes. "Oh my you are a pretty one. Care to give me an exclusive interview." He began laughing and he licked my cheek before freezing and licking his lips. "Oooh minty!" I pulled away from him and set my mask back on my face so I could see him clearly again.

"**What the hell are you? And don't do that again!**" I hastily yelled at him and he just tilted his head to the side and stared down at me.

"Oh I've been called many things; wacky yellow skinned crazy man, stalker, and mister oh god don't touch me there…but you can call me Creeper." He stalked forward and grabbed my arm before I could flee holding onto me tightly.

"Now what should I call you my little green skinned minty treat." He giggled and tried to lick me again. I slashed at him with my claws but he pulled back before I could hit him. "Oh come now I haven't even gotten to the part where you claw me yet." I paled under my mask and tried to rip my arm from his grasp.

"**Listen Creeper,**" He tilted his head to the side as if he were trying to pay close attention. "**Why don't you just go your way and I'll go flee in the opposite direction and we try to never see each other again?**" I finally pulled free from him and he stumbled a bit as if he weren't expecting such strength from me. His grin grew and his eyes seemed to light up as he tried to pounce on me. I dodged and ran to the side of the building ready to throw myself off the edge and start trying to jump to freedom.

"Oh come to Creeper you tasty little thing I want to see if all of you is mint flavored!" He cackled and I jumped from his grip again and managed to slice his arm leaving shallow scratches behind. He frowned and stared at his arm as if he were surprised that he was injured. "Hey now that wasn't nice I haven't even gotten you naked yet." He cackled and reached for me but I managed to dodge out of his grasp again. Just before I threw myself off the building I heard him giggle and speak again. "So does this hat make me look fat?"

"**What?**" I turned and froze seeing Edward's hat sitting on his spiky green hair and he was posing as if he were in the middle of a photo shoot. I saw red and jumped at him trying to get the hat back. He easily dodged me and was on the other side of the roof before I could blink.

"**Give that back it doesn't belong to you!**" I hissed at him and he just laughed and started dancing with the hat on.

"Oh and who does it belong to? It smells like a mans hat not sexy and minty like you." He giggled and bounced around taunting me.

"**It belongs to my man now give it back.**" I rushed at him but he just bounded out of the way and seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Oh let's play a game! If you win I'll give the hat back but if I win," He started speaking using a sing song type voice. "I get to keep you and lick all the minty skin I want!" He giggled wildly and licked his lips as his wild eyes scanned my suit almost as if he could see through it.

"**Just give me back the hat!**" I didn't want to risk losing his game but I wanted Edward's hat back before this freak broke it.

"Just catch me and you win the game. Now 3, 2, 1...Go!" He jumped off the roof and started bounding from building to building. My eye twitched and without a second thought I started chasing him.

"**Oh god I'm going to kill him!**" I hissed as I chased him around the city from building to building. Everything was hurting and I think I pulled something in my leg and it was hurting with every movement I made. I nearly missed my next jump when the radio in my mask kicked on and Max's voice called out.

"Shit D get home now! Someone saw you jumping and posted the video on youtube! Bernard and the bat are gonna be out like friggin wasps pretty damn quick!" He sounded frantic and I groaned.

"**Max I've got to finish what I started! I just can't leave…**"

"No time D get back here or I'm packing up all our stuff and moving to Canada or something." He was starting to have a panic attack and I sighed before quickly abandoning the chase and hurrying home. I got back and quickly walked in and I nearly got a pan to the face for my efforts.

"**Gah! What the the hell Max!**" I backed up into the wall and winced as my whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"Damn it D I thought that you were the bat or some cops or something. I was worried as all hell!" He quickly dropped the pan and ran over to give me a big hug. I groaned and tried to get away from him without slicing him up with my claws. He wouldn't let go so I finally just went limp and let him get his hugs out.

"**I'm fine Max. I'm tired as all hell though and I think I might have picked up a stalker.**"

"Wait what?" He nearly dropped me and I got to my feet shakily.

"**Some dude who calls himself the Creeper tried to take me out.**" I groaned and took my mask off to rub my eyes with the back of my hand.

"The Creeper? Dude sounds like a rapist to me." Max huffed and I actually laughed.

"Dude probably is, hey I'm gonna pass out for awhile…think you can find out anything on him for me? I really wanna know what I'm dealing with."

"Sure D, hey what happened with that big question mark you found, did you find Riddler there?"

"He'd been there but not recently." I sighed sadly as I trudged to my room. I'm guessing that Max knew how upset I was as he stayed quiet and didn't say another word. I collapsed onto my bed after stripping off my suit and slipping into some pj's. I don't know how long I was asleep but I awoke to Max poking me in the leg.

"Hey D? D? Hey D?" He whined and I groaned and peeked out from under my pillow at him.

"What?" I barked at him and he looked at me sheepishly.

"D I'm bored wanna play some Uno?" He held up a deck of Uno cards and I sighed as I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand. I slipped them on and sat up.

"Do we at least have coffee?" I sighed and tugged at my hair and he nodded and smiled big.

"Hell yea we have coffee. I'm gonna go clear off the table and get the cards ready. He ran off and I sighed. God that guy must be bored out of his mind to bring out Uno cards. Especially after last time. I got up out of bed and didn't bother to change and just padded out into the kitchen in my green pajama bottoms and red t-shirt. I poured myself a cup of coffee and drank about three cups before I was awake enough to deal with Max. I plopped down at the table and he dealt the cards and I groaned hoping he would be happy with just one game.

"Max that cards red you can't put a red card on a green." I tried to give him my best don't bullshit me stare on my face but he just ignored it.

"I just did." He huffed.

"Max this is Uno." I growled.

"And?"

"Take it off and put a green one down." My eye twitched. The card not only was red but it wasn't even the same number as the green one.

"Make me." He just grinned at me and leaned back in his chair.

"Max…" I hissed at him and bared some fang.

"Fine! God you're whining just like Edward did that time I tried wearing his shoes that one day!" He grabbed the card off the pile and put it back in his deck before slapping a green one down.

"…" My eyes teared up at the thought of my Edward and Max saw this and groaned.

"D…common I…I didn't mean it." He sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment. "D we gotta get some new blood around here. I'm by myself and I'm going crazy just being here alone. I need someone to talk to until I get my Randi back."

"What do you want me to do Max? Hold open interviews for henchmen?" I sighed and slapped another card down.

"I don't know D…can we even do that?" He looked confused and drew a few cards until he could put one down. "How would we even advertise? Not like we can just put an ad in the Gotham times."

"What about online?" I winced after I thought about it. "Wait no…the bat's probably scouring the net as it is trying to find us."

"Didn't stop you from updating your blog." He huffed and I stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about that?" I groaned. If Max knew about it then chances were good that the Batman knew about it too. Was probably watching us hoping that we'd lead him right to my guys.

"D you didn't bother to log out or close your laptop before you left. Anyways as long as you don't start posting pics of our hideout or bragging about where we are we should be fine."

"No we won't Max, or did you forget that Batman and Bernard can track us through the net." I slapped myself in the face for being so careless. What would Edward think if he knew I was keeping a blog online? I hung my head and sipped my coffee.

"Oh relax D just draw four." He slapped a card down and my eye twitched. God I hated Uno.

Finally after what seemed like hours I got fed up with Uno and Max retreated to his room to catch a few hours of sleep. I was on my third pot of coffee and getting a bit twitchy. I grabbed the microphone to the karaoke microphone and turned the machine on. I sighed as I was missing performing so much I was just going to sing to myself for a bit. I giggled when I came across a few sex based songs and I just clicked on one and waited while the music keyed up.

_Sex on the phone  
I'm so alone  
Some sex on the phone  
I need it so  
Okay, I do what you'll say_

_Come on  
Just make me fly  
Just make me cry  
Just make me come  
And get me high_

_Baby, lead on number one  
And we'll have a lot of fun  
Baby, tennant number two  
And I tell you what to do  
Baby, lead on number three  
Feel my hand out on your knee  
Baby, baby, just relax  
Max will give you telephone sex_

_Sex on the phone  
I'm so alone  
Some sex on the phone  
I need it so  
Okay, I do what you'll say_

Come on  
And give me  
Sex on the phone  
So I can feel  
Your sex on the phone is really real  
Your touch, I want it so much  
I want sex on the phone

_Just make me fly  
Just make me cry  
Just make me come  
And get me high  
Ahhh, Ahhh_

_Baby, lead on number four  
Don't you platter on the floor  
Baby, lead on number five  
Make your feelings come alive  
Baby, lead on number six  
And I know you know the tricks  
Don't want you to get perplex  
Just enjoy the telephone sex_

I sighed and stared at the empty room around me after the song finished and I felt empty inside. I missed the applause and the feeling of just being up on stage and playing my heart out to a crowed and feeling the energy of the room. I fell to my knees and held back a sob as I missed everything. I missed my sister, I missed my men, and I missed my gigs. I didn't miss Bernard though, he was replaceable and could go to hell for all I cared. I turned off the machine and tossed the microphone off to the side before wrapping my arms around myself and trying not to let Max hear me cry.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled as I walked to my room to clean myself up. I held back another sob as my emotions were just going wild at the moment. I wanted to punch something and I wanted to be held and rocked like a small child. I wanted to lift up a car and just smash it around until I threw my back out again. I knew that I was in no shape to do most of those things and if I went into Max's room I'd probably regret it in the morning. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. I needed to do something, anything but what?

I groaned as I got online and got on and surfed a bit until I got the nerve to post an ad. 'Seeking some men for…" I paused to think. 'Help with general labor and personal protection…payment negotiable.' I bit my lip and posted the ad with the number to a disposable cell phone and groaned hoping that I'd at least get some hits that were usable. I didn't feel too comfortable that this was going to work so I just let out a sigh and turned off my computer.

I don't remember passing out in the rafters but I woke up when I tried to roll over and fell about twelve feet to the ground. Oh god that was quite the wake up. I groaned and rubbed my head as Max ran out of his room in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and brandishing a baseball bat. He blinked when he saw me lying on the floor and I just growled at him.

"Say anything and I will hang you from the rafters by your feet." He just looked up at the rafters then back down at me and seemed to be trying to hold back a giggle. I sighed and got to my feet and rubbed my aching back. Both Max and I jumped in shock when the disposable phone we had started ringing and I just stared at it.

"So um…D are you gonna answer that?" Max just pointed at the phone with the bat and I shook my head.

"Like hell I am you go answer it." I licked my fangs nervously as Max grabbed the phone and answered it. After a few moments he just ended the call and sighed.

"You put an ad out online looking for workers didn't you?" He turned to face me and looked a bit perturbed.

"Well…yes. I didn't put down anything specific though so no one should know it's for us." I nervously bounced from foot to foot and he sighed.

"I'm going to go get some more coffee and meet with the guy who just called." Max rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hopefully this doesn't blow up in our faces and you end up back in Arkham."

"Okay…I'll stay here and just hang out." I bit my lip and he nodded and trudged back into his room. I let out the breath I'd been holding and made my way back to my room. A shower sounded really good right now and it should help me calm down until we had a fresh pot of coffee brewing.

My eyes snapped open as a blast of cold water jolted me out of my comfy dream land. I looked at the blurry world around me and groaned. Did I just…fall asleep in the shower? I hadn't done that in years. I turned the now cold water off and made sure that I didn't have any shampoo or anything left in my hair then grabbed for a fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself. I dried my hair and slipped my glasses back on before padding out to my room, drying off, debating about going out jumping, giving up on said idea and just slipping on some clothes instead.

"Hey D I'm home!" Max's voice rang out from the other room and I rushed out to help him with the bags and froze. There looked to be some kind of teenage looking kid peeking out from behind Max looking both shocked and terrified at the same time. I just looked to Max and he gave me a crooked smile as if he were nervous as well. "Oh D this is um…what was your name again?"

"M-Marshall. Marshall L-l-lemmings." The kid stuttered out and just stared wide eyed at me.

"Um hello Marshall…what bring you here today?" I had no idea what to say. Max went out to interview potential new goons and he came back with a kid. This wasn't the greatest start to my own criminal empire.

"Well he recognized me on the street then stalked me around for awhile and started making a fuss so I kinda offered him a job to shut him up." Max chimed in when Marshall just stared at me silently again. Max quickly headed to the kitchen area to unpack the bags in his arms and Marshall just kind of shook like a small dog as his eyes darted around.

"Marshall?" I tried to sound as harmless as I could but the kid still jumped and grabbed his heart as if I'd thrown a car at him. I took a moment to take in the kids looks. He seemed to be about fifteen with dark hair and grey eyes. He had on a nice pair of black dress pants and a light blue shirt under his black jacket. He looked like he had been playing hooky from one of the private schools as he still had his book bag slung over his left shoulder. He looked a bit pale so I took a few steps towards him.

"I can't believe I'm really here…I'm standing in the warehouse of Dremora." He took a shaky breath. "I-I-I can't believe it. I'm working for the rocker turned rogue demon woman who can throw cars at people."

"Hey that was only the one time and the creep deserved it!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I knew that I would never live down that one moment of pure rage. I gasped when I felt something poke me and I snapped back to attention to see Marshall poking me in the ribs as if I were some kind of exhibit at the zoo.

"I don't remember you being this…green before. A-a-are you a-a-a-alright?" I took a breath and held back the urge to push him away and have Max take him home.

"Yes I'm fine and no I will not talk about it." I narrowed my eyes a bit and he jumped back as if I'd bitten him.

"Y-yes ma'am." He clutched the strap on his bag tightly and looked like he was about ready to pass out at any moment.

"Marshall do your parents know where you are right now?" I really didn't wanna drag a kid this young into the criminal underground.

"I don't have any parents…I-I live at the St. Mary's home for boys out on the east side of Gotham. The nuns don't know I skipped out yet. At least I hope they don't." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair and I was about to send him off when he looked up at me again. "You're not gonna send me back are you? I mean I wanna work for you and help you out and stuff but if you send me back then, well, I won't be able to." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and I choked on my words.

"You're telling me that you are an orphan who ran away from his home to join the Gotham criminal underground. Not only that but you want to live here, with Max and I?" I had a really, really bad feeling about this. Wasn't this kinda considered kidnapping even if the kid willingly followed Max home?

"Well yea. I mean I'll behave and I can help you out with stuff if you don't think I can handle bank jobs or anything like that. I'm really good with computers and I can hot wire electronics and make grenades and stuff." He instantly went from frightened puppy to 'oh my god let me show you what I can do' excited.

"Wait you can make a grenade? I've gotta call bullshit on that." I crossed my arms over my chest and Marshall blushed dark.

"Well they're not like the grenades that the cops or the army use. They're more of like flash bottle bombs, and I can make some that smoke a bit too." He looked downright adorable as he tried to defend himself.

"D just let the kid stay, he knows where we live and I don't feel like disposing of a body right now." Max called out from the kitchen and I swear that Marshall's face paled enough to make a ghost jealous.

"Oh god why not?" I threw my hands up into the air. "Let's just start adopting kids and have them do all the dirty work for us." I felt like breaking something and I had to stop and take a deep breath. I looked back at Marshall and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You'd…you'd adopt me?" He seemed to be in awe and I freaked out and shook my head while waving my arms out in front of me.

"Whoa calm it down kid, I never said anything like…oomph!" I gasped when he tackled me and clung tightly.

"Oh I swear I'll do everything I can to make you proud! I'm gonna go find an empty room and set some of my stuff up!" He took off into the hideout and my eye twitched as I turned to gape at Max who looked just as shocked as I did.

"Max…" I trailed off and he just shook his head.

"D I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole. I just hired him to work for us you're the one who threw out the 'a' word in front of an orphan."

"I didn't know he was an orphan!" I whined and started pacing across the floor. "Oh god…please, please tell me we at least have coffee now."

"Oh about that, well there was a cop at the grocery store so I kinda just grabbed some tea and took off." He rubbed the back of his neck and I turned to glare at him.

"Tea…Tea! Why the hell would you grab tea?" I was seeing red and desperately needing my caffeine fix right about now.

"Well the kid was badgering me and the cop started to notice so I just grabbed what I could and took off with him." Max sighed and I swear that if looks could kill Max would be on fire and running around screaming at that moment. I closed my eyes and turned my face towards the ceiling as I slowly counted to ten in my head. I didn't feel any better when I opened my eyes but I was at least going to let Max live for another day, but hell I needed a drink right about then. Something strong to cloud my head and help ease the throbbing of my now stressed mind.


End file.
